Soul Synchronizing
by jbird2352
Summary: Two Gohans from two different timelines will die in their timelines. Right after they die a mysterious man pulls them out of their timelines and fuses both of their souls to the soul of 3 year old Gohan. Follow along to see how things work out for their timeline and to find out who the mysterious man is. (I do not own Dragonball Z. I think that much is obvious)
1. Chapter 1: Fated Encounters

Chapter 1: Fated Encounters

Age 780 Alternate future timeline.

Gohan dodged a blow from 17. He ducked under his kick and doubled him over by punching him in the stomach. He clasped his hands together and hammered 17 into an empty building. He turned his head just in time to block a punch from 18. He extended his hand and blasted her backwards into the street. 17 flew up and gave Gohan a knee to his back. Gohan gritted his teeth as he was thrown forward. He twisted his body and let loose a barrage of ki blasts on his opponent, but was knocked to the ground by 18. The two androids floated above him and smirked at him.

"You can't beat us and you know it. Haven't you gotten tired of getting your ass kicked by us every time you try to fight us." 17 said.

18 just rolled her eyes. "We let you live for a while just to entertain us, but now you're just annoying. You don't know when to quit. This is your last fight."

Both androids pointed their hands towards him.

Gohan smiled. He felt as though all the weight of the world would finally be lifted. He then thought of Trunks. He would be leaving the androids for him to fight all by himself. _'I can't quit! Not yet! I can't let Trunks handle this alone! I have only one option.'_ Gohan got up and gave a serious glare at the androids. "You're right. This is my last fight."

17 looked amused. "You really have gone crazy huh?"

"You finally giving up? Finally realizing you're too weak?" 18 asked also looking amused.

Gohan powered up bringing his golden aura around him. He created a ki barrier and expanded it around him and the androids. He smiled at the confused look of the androids. "I've been going at this all wrong, but something finally hit me. I know if I continue to fight you two I will die, but I won't even give you the fucking satisfaction of killing me. I don't know if you will die from this, but its worth a shot. I hope you're ready for eternal slumber. Its time for you to finally feal fear and experience pain you have never felt before!" Gohan yelled as he started powering up. He let his aura burst out expanding out of control. He screamed to the top of his lungs as more power burst out.

17 and 18 looked panicked. "What is he doing? Don't tell me he's finally lost it!" 18 said.

17 blasted the ki barrier but nothing happened. "Damn it! Why can't I break it! We're suppose to be stronger than him." He looked down at Gohan. "We have to stop him now!"

They flew down but were blinded by the golden light. They started shooting ki blast at him but nothing happened. Gohan screamed as he started pushing out his life energy as well. The ground around him was breaking and creating a crater as he violently let out his power destroying his body in the process. A bright light covered everything as Gohans screams reached a peak. The screams of the androids were also heard. A few minutes later the screaming stopped and the light faded. Gohan was no where to be found. His body was blown away with the explosion. Gohan was dead. He opened his eyes to see other world but what he saw confused him.

"Who are you?!"

Age 774

Gohan didn't understand what was going on. He didn't remember anything after his father came back and told him to catch an ear ring. Now he was in the check in station with a halo above his head. 'How did I die? He then sensed Buu in other world. He's dead too? Dad must of killed him.' Just then a blast hit the check in station but before Gohan could even process what was going on his vision went black.

Age 761

"Who are you?" Gohan from the android future 780 asked.

Gohan from the 774 Majin Buu future turned his head. His eyes bulged out of his head. "Y...yo...you look just like me."

780 Gohan put his hand to his chin. "We're both definitely Gohan, but how are we both here looking at each other."

774 Gohan shrugged not knowing what was going on either. " This is confusing I thought I was dead and where are we?"

"Oh you both are very much dead. The only reason you two are here is because I pulled you from your respected universes." A voice from behind them said. They both turned around to see a man dressed in a cloak with a hood over his head. The only thing that was visible on him was his mouth.

Both Gohans looked shocked. They turned and got into a stance.

The cloak man raised his hand to stop them. "No need for violence. Your attacks wouldn't hurt me any way since you're both dead."

774 Gohan kept a hard stare. "I've seen dead people fight in this realm so we can still hurt you."

The cloaked man chuckled. "Well some people can keep their physical bodies when returning form other world, but you two didn't. You're both dead but you're kind of see through as well instead of solid. You both are souls with no body right now."

780 Gohan calmed down a bit but still kept his stance. "You said you pulled us from our timelines. What do you mean. Why did you do that?"

The cloaked man smiled. "I'll start with Gohan from the age of 774. You may not know this but you were absorbed by Majin buu. You have no memory of being inside of him but your father and Vegeta got you out. They found out that the fat Majin buu was inside of super Buu as well. They ripped him out along with you, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Ripping the fat Buu out caused super buu to regain his original deadly form. Kid Buu. He destroyed the earth with one blast. Your father tried to get you but he couldn't make it in time. You died along with your friends. Your father survived though and tried to take on Buu. Buu killed him and Vegeta. He then went to Otherworld and started destroying everyone and everything. If you are already dead in other world, then dying again means you cease to exist at all. Everyone you know and love no longer exist in your universe Gohan. I'm sorry to tell you this bad news."

774 Gohan collapsed to his knee's with tears coming down his face. "Th...this can't be. Mom, dad, Goten, Videl, Piccolo. No one exists."

The cloak man sighed. "I'm sorry, but that is correct." I pulled you out of that universe as fast as I could."

774 Gohan tried to get himself together. "Why did you pull me from my universe? What purpose did you have?"

"First let me talk to the Gohan from the 780 universe."

780 Gohan looked interested. "I know how I died, but can you tell me if I killed those damn androids?"

The man smirked. "You did your part Gohan. They didn't die by your hands but you injured them beyond repair. Trunks awoken and found bits and pieces of your clothes and assumed you were dead because he couldn't sense your ki. He transformed into a super saiyan at the thought of your death. He found the androids unable to protect themselves and killed them instantly. He's done you proud and he wouldn't have been able to do it without you, but he has another problem on his hands. A being named Cell. He's a bio mechanical android built by Dr. Gero. He made him to absorb the androids. Once Cell figures out that the androids are dead he's going to kill Trunks. After that he will steal the time capsule and head back to the past to find the androids of that time."

780 Gohan was nervous. "No! I can't let that happen. I should be there to help him."

"There is nothing you can do. I can take you back to your timeline, but you will still be dead. You won't be able to help."

780 Gohan growled and bared his teeth. "Why did you bring us here? Why rip us from our timelines to bring us here? What reason?"

The cloaked man smiled sadly. "I want to give you both another chance."

"A chance at what?" 774 Gohan asked.

"A chance to change your future." Looking at their confused faces he decided to continue. "Right now we are in the year 761. The Gohan of this time is only 3 years old. I can fuse the both of your souls into the soul of the younger Gohan. "

"Fuse our souls?" Both Gohans said at the same time.

The cloaked man nodded. "Yup. If I fuse your souls the Gohan of this time will be significantly stronger. He will inherit the memory of both of you, but only as much as you want him to see. You won't disappear with the fusion. You will live in his body and mind. He will even be able to communicate with you two whenever he wants as long as he concentrates. Instead of dreaming he will see you both in his mind. You won't feel as you are dead, in fact quite the opposite. His attitude will change though. He will likely take on the attitudes of the both of you as well as his own. You can train him and lead him down the right path. You can create a great future for him."

"What if changing the future makes things worse?" 774 Gohan asked knowing full well what can happen if they meddle too much.

The man smirked. "Well you will have to judge for yourself how much to change and what to change. The choice is yours."

780 Gohan still didn't trust him. "What reason do you have for doing this."

"Lets just say I was tired of seeing the same destruction in each universe. They're some universes that end in happiness, but in almost every universe that involves you, your friends and family there is always threats to the earth. Destruction happens. I get that, but sometimes the same scenarios get boring. I want to see what happens if I tweak with a universe by giving the good guys the edge for once. All in all this is for selfish reasons and to relieve boredom."

774 Gohan glared. "This is for your amusement? That's kind of sick."

The man smirked. "Perhaps, but I am giving you a second chance. I can always send you back to your own timelines if you want. I'm not giving you a bad deal here. Neither am I lying about anything. So whats your choice?"

774 Gohan sighed. "I'm in. I literally have nothing to return to since my universe is destroyed, so this is my best bet."

The man nodded and looked at 780 Gohan. "What about it? Want to return to your own universe and to otherworld? Although you would be going to Hfil instead because of how you died."

780 Gohan looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you technically committed suicide and that is a taboo. When you are judged no matter how many good things you did you will be going to hfil."

Gohan growled. "Thats bull shit! It was the only way I could kill them. It was either that or die helplessly!"

The man nodded. "I understand your anger. I'm sorry, but they have to follow rules. Although they probably would bend the rules for you, so you just might go to otherworld. So what will your choice be?"

780 Gohan thought about it for a while until he came to a conclusion. "Returning to my timeline is a waste if I can't help it. At least here I can lead this Gohan to a better life. I'll stay.

The man smiled wide. "Marvelous! Two things though. Don't let him tell too many people about this. If only one or two people know its okay, but no more. Also I'll put a band on his arm that only gives off a fraction of his true power. I don't want everyone sensing how strong he will become. That could arouse suspicion. Now lets get started then." He raised his hand as it started to glow. The same glow was starting to appear around both Gohans. They looked around and at the glow memorized. "Okay in a couple of seconds your souls will depart and find the Gohan of this time period. Your souls will find his and merge with each other. Good luck you two. I hope you keep me plenty entertained." The souls of both Gohans went up and darted to find the present Gohan.

"This should be interesting!"

A/N: Thought I would go with a totally different approach with this story. I hope you like the idea of it so far. Don't worry about who the mysterious person is. You'll find out in later chapters.

P.S: The only reason I'm releasing this story now is because I haven't been able to write for my other stories. Some things came up in my life that i'm trying to deal with. I already have about 10 chapter of this story done, so it takes no time for me to upload it to fanfiction. When things slow down in my life I'll get back to my other stories, but in the meantime please enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Merger

Chapter 2: The Merger

Age 760

Gohan was outside watching his dad fish for dinner. He was playing with the insects and birds around the lake.

"Okay Gohan I'm going to catch a big one just for you!" Goku exclaimed.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah catch a big one daddy!"

Goku widened his cheesy smile and gave a thumbs up. He then lowered his head in the lake to find a fish to feed his family.

Meanwhile something was heading straight for Gohan. He looked up and saw a faint glow in the sky.

"Oohh so pretty!" Gohan said as he stared up at the glow. He didn't know what it was, but he was mesmerized. It started flying towards him, but he was so captivated that he didn't try to run. The glow covered his body from head to toe. Gohan didn't know what was happening. He had a shocked and scared expression on his face as he started crying. He stopped when he felt the glow's warmth. He didn't know why but he felt relaxed by it. His vision started to go blurry as he passed out and hit the ground. To anyone else it would appear that the toddler just fell asleep while playing.

Goku raised his head and took a deep breath as he came up from the river. He held the fish up in the air to show his son. "Hey Gohan look at size of this one!" He looked around only to see his son sleeping on the soft grass. He smiled tenderly at his son. "He must of tuckered himself out." Goku put his clothes on and tied the fish on the end of a rope to drag it home. He tied the other end of the rope to his waist and picked up the body of his sleeping son. Goku proceeded to walk home with his son in his arms. Little did he know that Gohan would be changed forever.

(Later that day in Gohans body)

Little toddler Gohan thought he was having a dream. He was walking, but all he saw was a dark void.

"Mommy I'm scared." Gohan said as he continued to tremble as he walked.

"Don't be scared. We are here to help you." he heard a voice say.

He turned to see who the voice belonged too. He saw two guys in the same gi as his father. One of the guys had a scar on his face and short hair. most of his hair was down except for a few spikes sticking out on the left side and a few locks that hung over his face. He had a rough look on his face. The other man had a softer look on his face. His hair wasn't too short or too long. It was also spiked up.

"Who are you? Why are you in my dream?" Young Gohan asked as he backed up trembling.

774 Gohan knelt down on one knee and had a warm smile on his face. "Hey its okay. There is no need to be scared. I know this is hard to believe, but my name is Gohan. The scary guy behind me is also Gohan. I know this might be confusing for someone as young as you to understand, but we are the future versions of you."

"Future versions of me?"

780 Gohan nodded. "We are from alternate timelines."

Young Gohan looked confused. "Why are you here?"

774 looked a little depressed after that question. "My timeline is utterly ruined. Its all been destroyed. Even the after life got destroyed. There is nothing left. I would've been destroyed too if I wasn't sent back here. I'm here to help you and guide you through your life.

780 Gohan nodded. "In my timeline there were killer androids. They destroyed everyone and anything they came across. I didn't kill them, but I weakened them enough for my friend to kill them although it cost me my life. Technically what I did was considered suicide and that's a taboo, so if I stayed in my timeline I would be going to Hfil. Everyone I know is dead or will be dead anyway and I can't do a damn thing to help."

"So both of your timelines were destroyed?" Gohan asked.

Both of the older Gohans nodded. "In a nutshell yeah. We were summoned here to help you. We want to make sure that the same thing that happened in our timelines won't happen in your timeline. We will guide you and help you, but only if you accept." 774 Gohan said.

780 Gohan crossed his arms. "If you accept us then you will change. You will take on some of our mannerisms. You will most likely become alot more serious, but you will become a lot more powerful. This is your choice. We won't force you to do this, but we highly recommend this."

Gohan was still confused. "Will I understand everything if I do this? What happens to you if I say no?"

774 Gohan smiled sadly. "We will be sent back to our timelines if you say no. I don't want you to do this for us. Either way I'm fine with your decision."

Gohan bit his lip. 'I can't send them back. One will go to hfil. I don't know what that is, but it sounds bad. The other won't exist if he goes back.' Gohan nodded. "I accept the both of you. You are me, so I know you're not lying or trying to deceive me. This is all very weird though.

The older Gohans smiled and held their hands out. Young Gohan grabbed their hands with his own causing a bright light to emit.

"Remember to keep this to yourself for now Gohan. Don't tell anyone and keep the band that's on your wrist on at all times. Don't let anyone take it off." This was the last thing Gohan heard as he woke up. He found himself in his room on his bed.

"Was that a dream? No it couldn't have been." He turned his hand into a fist and relaxed it. He repeated this a few times. "I feel strong." He looked at his wrist and saw a small red band there. "I wonder what this is for? They told me not to take it off, so it must be important."

"Gohan time for dinner!" Chi Chi yelled from downstairs. Gohan ran down and ate along with his mother, father and little sister. While he was eating Gohan was thinking of asking his father to train him until he saw a few visions. The visions were actually memories of the other 2 Gohans. He saw how his mom harped on him to study and hated the idea of training. _'Well I can't ask dad to train me. Mom will never allow it. I guess I'll have to learn from my other selves.'_

To his parents it looked like he was zoning out. "Gohan? Gohan?" Goku said as he waved a hand in front of his sons face. Gohan snapped out of it and looked at his father. "Are you okay son?

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine daddy. Is it okay if I go to bed early. I'm feeling really sleepy."

Chi Chi smiled. "Of course you can, but I want you studying as soon as you get up tomorrow morning."

Gohan nodded and finished his food. "Good night mommy. Good night daddy." He got up from his chair and walked ruffled his little sisters hair with a warm smile on his face. " Good night Chiku."

Chiku smiled widely as she jumped up to hug him. "Night Han."

Gohan chuckled. "I guess that nicknames gonna stick huh?"

He walked up to his room, got into bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw his future selves.

"Hi future me's. It will be kind of confusing if I call both of you Gohan, so what should I call you?" Gohan said.

780 Gohan tilted his head to the side. "That's a good question. I would have to think on that."

774 Gohan grinned. "Well I had an undercover name when I was a super hero."

Young Gohans eyes widened as he gave a huge smile. "You were a super hero?"

774 Gohan smirked. "I was. I protected the city from evil. I took down any evil doer that dared to commit a crime. I was the one and only...Great Saiyaman!" He said as he did various poses.

780 Gohan sweat dropped. "Please tell me you didn't actually do that in public."

"I did. I had a super hero disguise on though."

Gohan beamed. "I'll get to be a super hero!"

780 Gohan frowned. "Hopefully you'll grow out of that super hero phase. Either way you're not dressing like a dork and doing poses like that. Now back to the name situation."

774 Gohan smiled when an idea came to him. "Why not call you Majunior?"

"Majunior?" Both Gohans said trying to think on the reason behind the strange name.

"In my timeline Piccolo used that name as his alias in the world martial arts tournament. I think its a good fit for you."

780 Gohan smiled. "Majunior. Its starting to grow on me. I like it, but what are you going to use for your name. I'm sure as hell not calling you Saiyaman."

774 Gohan tapped his chin with his index finger in thought. "Hmmm. I guess mystic is a good name. I have a form that goes beyond my super saiyan forms. Its called my mystic form, so Mystic is a good name for me. "

"Super saiyan? Whats that?" Young Gohan asked.

Mystic waved his hand. "You'll find out later."

Gohan nodded. "So Mystic and Majunior huh? I like those names. Can I ask you another question.

Majunior smiled."Shoot little man."

"What were those images I saw at the dinner table. They came right when I was about to ask my daddy to train me."

"They were memories. Memories of how crazy mom gets when I mention training around her. She hates the idea of me training." Mystic said as Majunior nodded in agreement.

"So how will I get stronger?" Gohan asked.

"Well you're already strong. Believe it or not, but you are stronger than dad at the moment. You just need to learn how to use your power. Most of your training for the next year will be how to control your ki and learning fighting stances and forms. The basics of everything." Majunior answered.

Mystic nodded in agreement. "You'll have to do it in private though."

Gohan looked terrified. "But mom will get mad. She wants me to study."

Mystic smiled. "I'll just share all the memories I have of me studying. After I do that you'll know any answer to any question in any book that she gives you."

"You'll have to sneak out to train too. I guess we can do a lot of your training at night. That way you won't have to worry about anyone interrupting you." Majunior said.

Mystic nodded. "Yeah on every night except a full moon night."

Majunior chuckled. "I forgot about that to be honest."

Gohan looked confused. "Whats wrong with the full moon?"

"Nothing just never look at one." Mystic and Majunior said at the same time.

"Okay I guess." Gohan said still not sure what the big fuss was about.

So how do I bring out my ki? I learned what it is, but I still don't know how to bring it out."

Mystic walked up and put his hand on Gohans head. "I'll share my memories with you for the studying and ki lessons. I had to teach a girl I knew, so this memory should explain all about ki and how to use it.

"Why not just share all your memories?" Gohan asked after receiving the memories.

Majunior shook his head. "That would overload your brain. You wouldn't want to see all my memories anyway. You're too young. I don't know how bad Mystics life was, but I know he has memories that are too much for you as well."

Mystic nodded. "You said you learned what ki is, but neither of us have shown you any memories until now. I sure didn't know at this age. Did you Majunior?"

"Not at all. I didn't learn about it until the training with Piccolo." Majunior said as he thought back.

"I don't know how I know what it is, but I know. I didn't know until after after I accepted the both of you though. Its weird, but I know what it is." Gohan said as he thought about it. "You also said something about a band on my wrist. What is it."

Majunior grinned. "It hides your power level. It only shows a fraction of your power so people won't know how strong you are."

Gohan once again looked confused. "Why do I need to hide my power?"

"We don't want to change too much from your timeline. Only a few things. We want to make everything better for you. If everyone knows how strong you are they will get suspicious and will find out about us. They might rely on your power more than they should. Things will change drastically and thats not what we want." Majunior answered.

"Okay I think I get it. How can I visit you guys without falling asleep."

Majunior thought about it. "Try meditating. Clear your mind of everything. Focus on us and it might work."

Gohan nodded. "Okay I'll give it a try."

"Majunior do you have any memories you can give him right now that will help him with his training before he leaves?" Mystic asked.

Majunior put his hand on Gohans head. "Yeah I have a few where I was training trunks my stance and how to fight. I'll share that with you." He said as he transferred the memories.

Gohan took in the information and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" Mystic yelled. "Did Garlic Jr already attack?"

Gohan looked confused. "Who's Garlic Jr?"

Majunior sighed. "Lets put it this way. Has someone kidnapped you before? A short blue ugly man."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but daddy defeated him. I don't remember what happened that much though. Its a good thing they only took me and not Chiku."

This time it was Majunior and Mystic that looked confused. "Who's Chiku?" They both asked at the same time.

"Chiku is my sister. You're both me so you should know her."

Mystic shook his head. "I had a little brother, but I didn't have a sister in my timeline. Did you Majunior?"

Majunior shook his head also. "No I didn't. I was an only child. How old is she?"

Gohan held out two fingers. "She's two."

"I guess this timeline is a little different. It doesn't change anything though. Just make sure when things happen you keep her off the battle field." Mystic said. "Its dangerous enough with you there. We don't want her to be apart of it too."

Gohan nodded. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to go train right now. Bye guys!"

"Bye Gohan. Be careful." Mystic said with a smile and wave.

"Good luck with your training young me." Majunior said with a half smile.

Gohan awoken and looked over at the clock. It read 12:30 am. _'Well I guess I should start my training.'_ Gohan thought as he opened his window and jumped out. _'I'll start with learning to release my ki. From the memory I just have to meditate and push the energy to the palm of my hands.'_ Gohan ran off towards the middle of the forest. He stopped when he found the lake that he was at earlier with his father. He sat down and got into lotus position. _'Feel for the energy in the center of your body. Concentrate and pull the energy out with your hands.'_ It took about 2 hours but Gohan was able to draw his ki from his body. _'Now I have to just learn to control it. To control it I have to learn to pull energy out of my body with ease.'_ He sat there for another hour pushing his ki out into his hands. _'Hmm. Maybe I should start firing off ki blast.'_ Gohan pushed his ki out and made small ki blasts the size of a baseball in his hands. He aimed his palms at a tree and shot both his ki blast at it. The blast hit the tree and put two holes in it. _'That was small and weak. I'll try putting more energy into the blasts.'_ He pushed ki into only one hand this time. He poured more energy into it until the blast was a little bigger than the size of a basketball. He shot it at the tree and when the blast hit it exploded the tree to splinters _. 'Whoa! I did that? I still feel like I have a lot of power left in my body. I wonder how big I can make a blast? I'll try it later. First I want to really learn how to fly. Now how do I do that again?'_ He closed his eyes to see the memories of Mystic. He saw how he was teaching a girl to fly. _'Okay all I have to do is push the energy under me. I have to use it to fly.'_ He started concentrating on using his energy to fly. He opened his eyes to see himself floating. "Man this is great! Its easier than I thought it would be." He took about thirty more minutes to practice flying. He was soon zooming through the air. "Man this is awesome! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Gohan floated back to the ground. "I guess it's time to go back home. Mom and Dad should be getting up soon and if I'm not back Chiku will start looking for me."

Gohan ran to his house and inside to take a shower. He decided to lay down in his bed until his parents got up. He closed his eyes and in seconds he dozed off. He opened his eyes to see Mystic and Majunior grinning at him.

"So did you have fun flying?" Mystic asked.

Gohan nodded his head with a huge grin on his face. "It was great! I never had so much fun in my life!"

Majunior chuckled. "I'm glad you had fun. How about ki control? How do you feel about it."

"I feel pretty confident. I'm getting the hang of it easily. What else will you teach me?

Majunior tapped his chin with his index finger. "Hmm. For now keep working on ki control and flying for the rest of this month. Next month you'll learn basic fighting skills like your stance, kata's, etc. Mom and Dad are usually asleep by 10:00 pm. Dad usually trains from 5am to 9am, so you will train from 11pm to 3am. When you get back home you'll bath then sleep. The rest of the day you act like a kid, have fun, and spend time with your family.

"So what am I training for? I know you're both from different timelines, but is mine different from yours?" Gohan asked.

"Well Majuniors time, my time and yours is all similar for the first few years. It will change when you're around 8, then your timeline will be like mine only. Yours will be different though if we change certain things. There will be things you'll want to change, but you can't. You have to trust us. Some things need to happen. You don't understand now, but you will in the future." Mystic answered.

"You're training for a lot of different battles you will be apart of." Majunior added.

Gohan looked confused. "If I'll be apart of a lot of different battles why don't I train more often?"

Mystic put a hand on young Gohans shoulder. "We want you to enjoy your childhood. Majunior and I didn't really have that luxury. I tried to enjoy mine when I was a teenager, but all I did was study. I didn't really live my life to its full potential. We want you to be different. We want you to have more fun then we had. You'll be strong smart and still have your childhood. Like we said we only want whats best for you."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "I trust you two. You are me after all." He disappeared from both of their views.

Mystic smiled. "Looks like he woke up."

Majunior frowned. "You know we have a problem right? Gohan is going to want to save Piccolo from Nappa."

Mystic dropped his smile as well. "I know. I don't blame him, but as sad as it is Piccolo needs to die there. Him dying gave us the need to go to namek. It fuel both of us to be braver and fight harder. It gave Piccolo the redemption he needed and It gave all of our friends a reason to whole heartedly trust and believe in him. Its important for him to go, but I hate that it has to happen."

Majunior nodded with a sad smile. He put his hand on Mystics shoulder. "It was tough on us to see him die. He was like a second father. He was definitely our first friend.

Mystic smiled as well. "Yeah he was. So how do we convince Gohan to let him sacrifice himself?"

Majunior smirked. "I found a way. We need to train our minds though. We both have our souls fused with young Gohan, so we should be able to control the body to some extent. That's what we'll train to do."

Mystic sighed. "I hate to do this to young Gohan, but if he doesn't listen we'll have to do this as a last resort. Lets start training."

Gohan awoke to the smell of breakfast. He ran downstairs to see his mother cooking while his father tried to steal a piece of bacon. Chiku was playing with her toys in the living room and he decided to join her. After a few minutes breakfast was ready. He ate with them as usual until his mother sent him upstairs to study. He opened his book and realized that he knew everything the book said already because of the memories of Mystic. He took the test Chi Chi gave him and went outside to play.

The next few months. went on like this. Gohan would sometimes nap or meditate when he was suppose to be studying. He even helped Chiku with her studying. Chi Chi never bothered him when he studied since he got 100% on every test he took. It also helped that he finished each test fairly quickly. When he wasn't studying he was playing with his sister, father, or both. At nights Gohan would train. He finally was able to control his ki very well. He was now working on Kata's, how to block, dodge, parry hits, and strike back as well. His form was great and only getting better. He was getting stronger and stronger the more time went on. What he didn't know was that he would be putting his strength to the test earlier than expected.

A/N: That's chapter 2 of Soul Synchronizing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you like the names I picked for Gohan's future counterparts.

DestinyMason: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Update has been accomplished!

sunshineyday: Thank you!

Zekbolt55: Thanks I try my best!

Reishin Amara: I like that idea. I think it would be hilarious if that happens.

TS25: Thanks I thought so too. I try to make the stories as different from each other as I can. Gohan will start to inherit the personalities of both his future counterparts as the story progresses. Everything will go okay at first, but both of Gohans future counterparts will start to disagree on what to change and what not to change causing friction with each other.

SoroTheAndroid: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Democracy Prime: It has been updated! Your wish has been granted!


	3. Chapter 3: Lets name him Icarus

Chapter 3: Lets name him...Icarus

Gohan was sitting up in a tall tree. He learned a lot from his future counterparts. His ki control was better than anyone's on earth at the moment. His power level increased dramatically. He trained every night. He didn't even have to fall asleep to see Mystic and Majunior anymore. He worked on his meditation so he can see them anytime he chooses. Right now he was working on ki sensing. His eyes were closed shut in concentration.

'Hmm. Where is she? There she is!' Gohan thought as he jumped down from the tree. He was diving towards the ground, but just before he hit he flipped forward and landed on his feet. He started running towards the ki he sensed. He finally stopped at a bush. He dug his hand in the bush to grab something. He pulled his hand out to reveal his little sister in his grasp. He had her picked up by the back of her shirt."

Chiku crossed her arms and pouted. "No fair Gohan. How do you keep finding me so fast?"

Gohan smiled. "I'm just really good at this game. You want to play something else?"

Chiku nodded. "I wanna go explore!"

Gohan chuckled. "Okay just stick close to me. The forest has some pretty mean animals and I don't want you to become their dinner."

Chiku nodded and they both ran deeper into the forest. Chiku was trying to play with the birds while Gohan was playing with the insects. Chiku saw a little bunny and started to chase it. Gohans stomach started to roar of hunger making him laugh sheepishly while petting his belly. "Hey Chiku are you ready to head back. I'm getting pretty hungry." He turned to see that his sister was nowhere in sight. "Chiku? Chiku?" Gohan yelled, but received no answer. He sighed. "I told her to stick close to me and not run off." He ran in the direction he felt her ki.

Chiku was still chasing the bunny. She was having a blast. She was inching closer and closer to the bunny until a baby dragon swooped in and snatched up the rabbit. Chiku stood there in shock at seeing the bunny get snatched away. A few seconds afterwards a giant T-Rex approached and licked his lips at the sight of Chiku. Chiku saw the T-Rex moving towards her and started to scream and cry while running away..

Gohan looked up when he heard a scream. "That sounded like Chiku, but where is she?" He felt her ki up ahead. He could feel her fear. "Don't worry Chiku I'm coming."

Chiku was running, but she wasn't fast enough. The T-Rex dipped his head to scoop her up in his mouth. He was a few inches away from her when he was hit in the head by a baby dragon. The hit didn't hurt the T-Rex but it sure did distract him. The T-Rex turned and struck the dragon with its tail sending it too the ground. Chiku gasped and ran towards the dragon. She examined him and saw that he had a broken leg and its tail was bent out of shape. She saw the T-rex approaching them. She threw her body on the dragon and closed her eyes waiting for the pain of being eaten. She opened her eyes when she heard a large crash. She saw her brother standing in front of the large T-Rex who was now on the ground.

"Are you alright Chiku?" Gohan asked never breaking eye contact with the dinosaur. "What happened?"

Chiku smiled glad to see her brother. "The big dinosaur tried to eat me, but this dragon saved me. He got hurt pretty bad too."

Gohan snarled at the dinosaur. No one tries to eat his sister while he's around. The T-Rex stood up and roared ferociously. Gohan stood his ground. "Chiku stay behind me." Gohan said receiving a nod from her. The T-rex lunged at them. Gohan jumped and kicked it in the chin making him reel backwards. The T-Rex looked enraged. It swung its tail at him, but Gohan caught it. He started to swing the Dino faster and faster. When he let go the t-Rex was thrown all the way across the forest.

Gohan dusted his hands and turned back to his little sister with a glare on his face. "Didn't I tell you to stay near me! You've could've been killed running off alone like that!"

Chiku's eyes started to water and Gohan immediately felt bad. He never yelled at her before and Chiku didn't like it.

Gohan sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay. I'm just glad that you're safe. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just worried is all."

Chiku hugged him back and let a few tears come down. "I'm sorry Han. I didn't mean to worry you."

Gohan let go and smiled at his sister. "Well the big bad Dino is not going to bother us anymore. Lets go home!"

Chiku looked down at the dragon. "We have to help him first! He's hurt."

Gohan looked down at the dragon and picked him up bridal style. "I'll carry him home and have Mom or Dad help him with his injuries. Don't tell them about the dinosaur thing. Mom will freak out especially if they knew I beat up a dinosaur!"

Chiku nodded. "I didn't know you were so strong. My big brothers the coolest."

Gohan smirked. "And don't you forget it. Lets go."

They made their journey home without any problems. The dragon woke up halfway to the house and started licking Gohan. When they arrived at the house Chiku opened the door. "Mom! Dad! Can someone come here please. One of our friends is hurt."

Chi Chi ran to the door. "Who's hurt! She saw the dragon on the ground. "What is that and why did you bring it here."

Gohan, who was smart enough to place the dragon on the ground before his mom came out, looked at his mom with sad eyes. "He's hurt mommy. We found him in the forrest. Can you please patch him up."

Goku came out at that time. "Come on Chi he looks really hurt and how can you say no to those faces." He said looking at the sad pleading eyes of his kids.

Chi Chi sighed. "Fine. Goku go get my first aid kit. Gohan, Chiku you two go wash up. Lunch is on the table for you both."

Goku went to get the first aid kit while his children ran upstairs to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes Chi Chi was finished. She had his leg and tail taped up with a splint on both to keep it set in place. She bandaged the cuts he had and even managed to bathe him. Well she made Goku bathe him. Gohan and Chiku were trying to help anyway they could. Chi Chi got up and dusted off her dress. "Well now that your little friend is taken care of I'm going to go clean myself up." She looked down at her children. "Why don't you two go to the lake and catch a fish for you little friend. I'm sure he would appreciate it. I don't think he can get food for himself in his condition. Goku you can go with the kids. Make sure they stay out of trouble and take the dragon with you."

Gohan looked at Chiku. "Race you to the pond."

"You're on!" She said with a huge grin.

They took off and started running for the pond making their parents smile. Goku gently picked up the dragon and started following his kids. "We'll be back soon Chi Chi."

Chi Chi nodded and went back into the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when a thought hit her. "How did they get the dragon here?" She asked to herself.

When Chiku reached the pond she was panting. She looked over at her brother to see that he wasn't even the least bit winded. "How come I'm all out of breath and you're not?"

Gohan shrugged. "I guess I'm just really energetic today."

Goku arrived not too long afterwards. "You guys ready to catch a fish for... Hmm. Maybe we should think of a name for him. We can't keep calling him dragon. Any thoughts guys?"

Suddenly a memory came into Gohans mind. He saw himself playing with a dragon that looked just like the dragon he was looking at now. He smiled at his future counterparts memory. "How about Icarus?"

Chiku nodded furiously. "I like it! Icarus! Icarus! Icarus!"

Goku smiled warmly at his kids. "Okay Icarus it is. He set Icarus down. He tried to stand, but he fell as soon as he got up.

Gohan ran over immediately. "Hey stay down buddy. You're hurt and we don't want you to injure yourself even worse." Icarus looked like he understood and stayed down. Gohan smiled and started petting him . "Good boy Icarus!"

Goku started taking his clothes off and jumped in the pond. He was followed by his kids not too long afterwards. Goku dove under water and found a fish. He held it above the water over his head. "Hey Icarus do you like this one?"

Icarus looked shocked to say the least. Gohan raised his head above the water and chuckled at his father. "That's too big daddy. You have to find smaller fish for him like this. He said as he held out a fish about 25 inches long. He got out of the water and headed towards the purple dragon. He set the fish in front of him. "Here you go Icarus. eat up." Icarus blew fire on the fish cooking it to his perfection and began to gobble the fish up. Gohan looked amused. "Would you like some more Icarus?"

Icarus started making noises and nodding making Gohan chuckle. "We're going to need a couple more guys!"

"Okay!" Chiku yelled as she went underwater to catch some fish followed by her father. They both lifted their head above the water and handed their fish to Gohan. Gohan gave them to Icarus and watched him cook and eat them. After a couple more fish Icarus was full. Gohan decided to jump back in the pond. "Hey Chiku?" Gohan said as he put his index finger in the middle of her forehead. "Tag you're it!" He retreated under water."

"No fair Han!" Chiku said with a pout. She looked at her father and smirked. She patted him on the leg. "You're it daddy!" She dove under the water to get away.

Goku chuckled. "You better watch out because here I come." He said as he dove under water. A few seconds later he jumped out of the pond with both kids under his arms. "I guess I win." He said wit a huge grin.

His kids laughed and returned the grin. They continued to play until it started getting dark. Goku looked up in the sky. "Okay guys its time to go home. Your mom should have dinner ready." They basically ran to the house for dinner. Goku was again carrying Icarus who was fast asleep.

"Hey dad where will Icarus sleep tonight?" Chiku asked innocently.

"He can sleep right outside the house today. I'll build a stable or something for him tomorrow." Goku answered.

When they reached the house they ate and bathed. Gohan made up a lie saying that Icarus flew himself back. Just because his leg and tail were broken didn't mean he couldn't still fly. She bought it and they continued their dinner. After dinner Chi Chi sent the kids off to bed.

"Hey Chi Chi. I received a letter from Bulma. She said that everyone is meeting up at Roshi's place for a gathering. Its been a long time since I've seen them. I was wondering if you want to go?"

Chi Chi smiled. " I don't mind you going Goku, but to be honest I really don't know them that well. This is more of a reunion for you. I can stay home and watch the kids."

"Well I was hoping they could come with me. I know everyone will be shocked to know I have not one, but two kids." Goku explained.

Chi Chi's face went from a smile to a scowl. "I don't want my kids around that dirty old man or those meat head fighters. They'll leave a bad impression on them."

Goku looked hurt. "Oh come on Chi. They're not meat heads and they won't pick up any thing bad from them. I just want them to meet them. They are my best friends."

Chi Chi sighed. "I suppose I'll think about it. When is it?"

"In a few months."

"I definitely don't want Chiku around all those fighting karate men, but I suppose I could let Gohan go." Chi Chi relented.

Goku, knowing this was as good as he was going to get, swept his wife up into a hug. "Thanks Chi. This means a lot."

Chi Chi returned the hug with a loving smile. "Of course Goku. Anything for you!"

Gohan walked away from his parents door after that _. 'I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that did sound pretty cool. I get to meet my fathers friends. That should be fun.'_ He thought as he walked in his room to try and get some sleep. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them he saw his future counter parts. "Hey Mystic, Hey Majunior. Hows it going?"

Majunior smirked. " Well its kind of boring in here. No TV or anything."

Gohan chuckled. "I don't doubt it."

Mystic walked over and ruffled Gohans hair. "You're getting pretty strong there buddy. You've really been taking your training seriously."

Gohan beamed and started flexing his muscles. "Yeah I've been following yours and Majuniors training schedule. Its been tough, but I'm getting stronger each day!"

Mystic smiled as he released his hand from Gohans head. "I'm proud of you mini me."

Majunior nodded his head. "As am I young me. So anything exciting happen lately? You know other than meeting Icarus."

Gohan smiled. "I knew that was a memory of yours I was seeing. Thanks for that name by the way. I love it. " The two future counterparts smiled warmly at their younger self. "Oh daddy was talking about an invitation he got from his friends. Something about a gathering. I heard mommy and daddy talking about letting me go as well, but not Chiku."

Both Mystic and Majunior's eyes narrowed. _'So its finally going to begin'_ They both thought at the same time.

Gohan tilted his head sideways and gave a confused glance to his future counterparts. "Whats wrong? "

Majunior shook his head. "Nothings wrong. When is the reunion?"

Gohan tapped his chin in thought. "Daddy said in a few months."

"Well until then we'll keep going with the schedule we have been going with." Mystic said.

Majunior pulled him to the side. "I think we should increase his training. You know what happens on the day and everything afterwards." He whispered kind of harshly.

Mystic shook his head. "Of course I know what happens. I lived it just like you did. Instead of adding more training, I want him to enjoy himself. He's more than ready for that day. He's actually as strong if not stronger than Nappa is!" Majunior sighed, but Mystic still had more to say. "Look I know how you feel, but pushing more training on him will do more harm than good. Sure he'll be stronger, but he won't be happier. We're here to help him to have the childhood we never had along with being strong enough."

Majunior cracked a small smile. "You're right, but we get to increase his training during the year we wait for Vegeta and Nappa."

Mystic smiled. "I can agree to that." They looked down to see Gohan starring up at them in confusion. "What are you guys talking about and why are you whispering?"

Majunior palmed Gohans face and pushed him away. "This is between us adults."

Gohan stuck his tongue out and Majunior grabbed it with his two fingers. "Seems someones getting ahead of themselves."

Gohan desperately tried to get out of his grip. Majunior chuckled and released his tongue making Gohan fall back. "You're a jerk you know that?"

Mystic laughed. "That's what I've been saying for months."

Majunior playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Gohan smiled happily. _'I don't know how many people can say they met their older selves, but I'm glad I can say I have. I'm awesome in any universe.'_

A/N: Well there's chapter 3 for you. I hope you enjoyed it. The reunion is a few months away! Mystic and Majunior solved their disagreement easily enough, but will it always be that easy? Will Gohan change the events that are bound to happen? Follow the story to find out.

TS24: Thanks! I'm glad you like the direction my story is going in so far. Its like you're reading my mind when it comes to future chapters and what I have planned to happen. I guess great minds really do think alike :)

Zekbolt55: Thank you I'm glad you liked the chapter. To answer your question, I do plan to have Gohan become a super saiyan earlier than he did in the anime. When it will happen? That will stay a secret.

pir84lyf: Great saiyaman? Probably or probably not. I'm not sure yet. Videl bossing Gohan around? Ehh we'll see when we get there.

Torturer-of-Souls: I'm glad you approve of my stupidly OP character lol.

Vishwakamarahul735: Thank you! I'm glad you love my story. No saiyaman though? No promises on that request.

GamedesignerTDBakaGohan: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you with future chapters. Hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.

P.S: Things are looking up again and I'm getting more time on my hands, so I started writing the next chapter of the Road less traveled by. I plan to release the next chapter by this Sunday, so be on the lookout for that. I will still release the chapters for Soul Synchronizing since they're already done you guys seem to like it a lot.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking back the crown

Chapter 4: Taking back the crown

The mountain area was tranquil. The birds were chirping a happy melody. The wind blowing started swaying the tree tops from one direction to the next. All was peaceful especially in the Son house hold. Chi Chi, Goku, and Chiku were fast asleep. A few miles away from the house was a little boy. This little boy was moving at speeds that would leave Goku flabbergasted. Mostly because Goku didn't even know his son could do any of these things. Gohan was fazing in and out. His fist were flying so fast it look like he had one hundred fist. His feet were moving just as fast every time he threw a kick. It looked like he was fighting an invisible enemy, but he was merely testing and improving the speed of his attacks. He threw one last punch and pointed his hand towards a tree. A light started shining in his hand until it was the size of a basketball. He released his ki, but it never hit the tree. He fazed in front of his blast and smacked it upwards. The ball of ki went flying in the sky, but Gohan fazed in front of it again and smacked it to the side. Every time he hit the ki ball, he would intercept it again and hit it in a different direction. He kept repeating this exercise moving faster and faster each time. He finally smacked it towards a tree making it explode into several pieces.

Gohan face palmed as he realized his mistake. "I think I over did it a little. Its a good thing dad is a heavy sleeper. Maybe I should check to make sure I didn't wake mom, or Chiku. "Gohan said as he closed his eyes. He focused on the ki of his family and could feel a startled Chi Chi.

Son Household

Chi Chi was startled when she felt the ground rumble a little. It woke her up and she was a tad bit frightened. She looked over to see her husband still sleeping peacefully. "Goku wake up!" She said frustrated while shaking him. _'How on earth could he sleep through that!'_

Goku's eyes fluttered open. "Chi Chi? Whats wrong?

"There was a loud noise and the house started shaking. I want you to check it out while I go check on the kids." Chi Chi said as she got up. She walked out the door and started walking towards Chiku's room.

Gohan opened his eyes and gasped. He could feel his mother walking to his sisters room. "I gotta get home quick!" Gohan started running as fast as his legs would carry him. He was dashing through the tree's with ease. He was so close. The house was right in his vision.

Chi Chi walked into to Chiku's room to see her fast asleep. She smiled as she walked in and placed a kiss to her forehead. She walked out and gently closed the door. She started walking towards Gohans room. She opened his door. "Gohan? What are you doing?" She asked when she saw him looking out the window with the covers draped over him.

Gohan looked at her and smiled. "I heard a loud noise that woke me up. I wanted to see what it was." He saw his father walking out towards the forest. "Is daddy going to check what it was?"

Chi Chi nodded. "I'm sorry that woke you honey. How about I go warm you up some milk to help you get back to sleep."

Gohan nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks mommy."He walked over and got inside his bed while Chi Chi walked out to get him some milk. When she closed the door Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "That was close! I'll have to bathe and change clothes when mom goes to sleep. I can't slip up like that again. Hopefully dad doesn't find my training spot. Its a mess over there." His eyes lightened up with an idea. He whistled and waited for a moment. Icaurs came flying to the window still taped up from his injuries. "Hey Icarus I need you to d a favor for me."

Goku was wandering in the forest. "I don't what the big fuss is about. It was probably just an earthquake." He said with a yawn. "If I don't look hard enough though Chi Chi will be mad. She might even take my breakfast." Goku kept walking into the forest. He saw a scorch mark on a tree and scratched his head in confusion. "I don't remember training over here. I don't practice my Kamehameha wave over here either, it can't be mine. Maybe Piccolo was here. No I would've felt it. Goku kept walking until he found some tree's with holes in them from Gohans attacks. "Weird. Is someone training here? I don't think Chi Chi is and I haven't taught Gohan or Chiku anything. This is so strange. Whats going on here. He kept walking until he saw Icarus blowing fire on the tree's. The smaller fire attacks left scorch marks while the bigger ones blew holes through them. "Icarus? What are you doing buddy?" Goku leaned down and patted his head with a friendly smile on his face. "Aww your training to get stronger huh? You might want to rest though. You're still injured. Come on I'll carry you back to the house."

Goku set Icarus down in his own little dragon home that was built for him. He walked into his house and found Chi Chi in Gohans room. "Hey Chi Chi. I found out where the noise was coming from."

Chi Chi took the glass from Gohan after he finished his milk. "What was it Goku?"

Goku chuckled. "It was Icarus. He was blowing fire balls at tree's and he must of made one topple over. The little guy must be trying to train."

Chi Chi scowled. "I knew it was a bad idea to keep him around. When he's one hundred percent healthy, he is out of here."

Gohan sighed in relief. _'Good boy Icarus. I owe you big time.'_ He thought to himself.

A few hours later Chi Chi was downstairs cooking breakfast while Gohan played with Chiku. Goku was outside training when he heard the sound of a hover car coming towards the house. He put his hand on his forehead to block out the sun and see who was in the car. He smiled brightly when he noticed it was his father in law. Ox king parked his car and turned it off in a hurry. He jumped out of his car and walked up to his son in law.

"Goku my boy its been ages! How have you been." He said as he pulled Goku in a rather tight hug. After releasing him Goku chuckled a bit.

"Man you're grip is as good as ever. I've been well Ox King how have you been?" Goku responded.

"I've been doing great, but how many times have I told you to call me dad."

Goku laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry its just a little weird calling you that. Even after all this time."

Ox King smiled. "Well no matters. I will always think of you as my son. Now where's Chi Chi? I have some great news for the two of you."

"She's cooking breakfast. Why don't you join us dad." Goku said the last part a little awkwardly.

The Ox King however didn't find it awkward at all. He was elated. "Sure thing. I can't wait to tell you the news."

They walked in the house seeing Chi Chi cook loads of food.

"You're done training already Goku?" Chi Chi said without turning around when she heard the door open.

"Actually your dad stopped to pay us a visit." Goku answered watching his wife turn around with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi dad! How have you been?" Chi Chi said as she walked over to hug him before going back to the food she was cooking.

"I've been well Chi Chi. I hope you don't mind if I join you for breakfast. I have some good news to discuss with you and what better way to discuss news than over a nice breakfast."

"Its no bother at all dad. We're happy to have you join us. The food will be done in a couple of minutes. Goku can you set the table." Chi Chi asked receiving a nod from her husband. "Dad can you get the kids for me? They should be upstairs playing."

Ox King grinned. "Sure thing Chi Chi!" He walked upstairs to see a room with the door cracked. He peeped in to see his two grandchildren playing house.

"Gohan you have to kiss the baby goodnight! That's what the daddy is suppose to do." Chiku argued.

Gohan groaned. "Chiku I don't want to play house."

Chiku glared. "Well too bad. You're the daddy and I'm the mommy. You have to listen to me."

Gohan sweat-dropped. "That doesn't even make sense."

Chiku turned her head in confusion. "But momma tells daddy what to do. I thought that's what the mommies do?"

Gohan chuckled. "You know I can't even fault you for that logic. That's all you've ever seen." He leaned down and kissed the doll baby on the forehead. "There I kissed the baby. Now can we be done with this game."

Chiku shook her head. "No we're suppose to kiss now."

Gohans eyes widened. "What!" He yelled out in shock.

"Mommy and daddy always kiss. That's what mommies and daddies do and right now I'm the mommy and you're the daddy!" Chiku said innocently.

Gohan shook his hands defensively while his face went red in embarrassment."No! No!No! No!No! No!No! No! You have that all wrong. I'm not kissing you."

Chiku glared at him as hard as she could. "Yes you are!" She stared him down trying to intimidate him.

Gohan glared back at her. "I'm not caving this time. I'm not kissing you and that's final."

Chiku dropped her glare as her eyes started to tear up. She started fake sobbing as she turned away from her brother.

Gohan dropped his glare and looked sympathetic. "Come on Chiku don't cry." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Come on its just a game." He sighed when she refused to listen. "Look only people who are married kiss each other. Mom and dad are married so that's why they do that. We're brother and sister so it would be a little weird to do that." Gohan said trying to explain as best as he could. He was very knowledgeable for being a four year old, but he didn't know anything about this subject.

Chiku stopped her 'crying' and looked at her brother. "So all we have to do is get married?" She asked innocently.

Gohan shook his head. "No that's not what I'm saying." That was all he could get out before he heard laughter at the door. The Ox King fell into the room while holding his sides laughing.

Chiku grinned when she saw him. "Grandpa!" She yelled as she ran over to hug him. The Ox King stood up and pulled his granddaughter into a hug. Gohan did the same and he picked him up as well.

"How's my favorite grandchildren doing today!" He said as he twirled the both of them in the air.

"We're your only grandchildren!" Gohan said with a chuckle.

Ox King smiled. "And that's why you two are my favorite. Now lets go downstairs. Breakfast should be ready by now."

Both Gohan and Chiku jumped out of his arms and ran downstairs leaving a chuckling Ox King.

"They definitely get that from their father." He said as he walked down stairs.

Chi Chi had the whole table set with piles of food for her family. They were all seated and eating peacefully.

"So dad whats the big news you wanted to tell us?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well you know I use to be a King and had a lot of land right?" Ox King started.

Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah, but you lost a lot because of that fire. Even after you had everything rebuilt the fire returned and destroyed. a lot. You even gave the land back to the people, so they wouldn't have to live under a monarchy anymore.

"Yes well the villagers that are left there have talked me into becoming king again. They say that things ran smoother that way and the new system isn't working out too well. They really seem to miss me being at power. So starting today I will start reclaiming lands that I lost or gave away. I will also claim new lands. I will make more agriculture and buildings. If things go smoothly then in a decade I could have one of the biggest kingdoms again and have power that rivals King Furry!" He said excited.

Chi Chi had her mouth open in shock. "That's wonderful news dad! Oh if you need any help don't hesitate to ask!"

"That's not all Chi Chi. You and Goku will be the ones to take over and become king and queen if anything ever happens to me."

Chi Chi's excited face dropped a little. "Well I wouldn't mind that at all, but Goku isn't really king material."

Goku pouted like a kid making Chi Chi chuckle. "Sorry Goku, but its true. I don't think we would be able to take the crown father."

The Ox Kings face fell slightly until he looked at his grandchildren who were stuffing their faces. He smiled brightly. "Well If you and Goku don't want the crown there are a few more who can. Gohan can take it when he becomes of age if he's willing. If he's not then maybe Chiku can when she's of age."

Chi Chi smiled. "That's something we can tackle when the time is right. We can ask him when he's old enough to understand. If you want to give up the crown before he's ready or Kami forbids something happens to you I could stand in until he's ready."

Ox King nodded. "That's perfect Chi Chi."

Chiku looked up deciding to get into the conversation. "Hey mom guess what! Me and Gohan are getting married." She said as Gohan started choking on his food.

Gohans eyes were popping out of his skull. "No we're not!

Chiku glared at him. "Yes we are!"

Gohan looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Mom please explain to her that we can't do that."

Chi Chi chuckled at their antics. "Chiku sweety you and Gohan can't get married."

Chiku looked at her with sad eyes. "Why not?"

"Well?" Chi Chi started trying to think of a way to explain it. "Two people get married when they love each other."

"But I do love Gohan." Chiku said not understanding.

"I understand that, but you love him a different way. There is two types of love. Family love and the other type of love."

Chiku blinked a few times. "Whats the difference?"

Chi Chi sighed and looked at her husband. "A little help Goku?"

Goku looked between Chiku and Chi Chi. "Well I don't really get the gist of it either. Well I do, but I can't explain it into words."

Chi Chi looked back at her daughter. "I'll explain when you're older, but just know that you can't marry your brother."

Chiku pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine." She relented making Gohan sigh in relief.

Later that night Gohan was asleep. He opened his eyes to see Mystic and Majunior. "Hey guys whats up?"

Majunior smirked. "Oh nothing much. Just watching you trying to explain to Chiku why you can't marry her.

Gohan deadpanned. "You saw all that?"

Mystic nodded holding back a laugh. "Of course. We see everything you see when we want too. What else do you think we do all day?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know to be honest. I guess I never thought about what you could and couldn't do."

"Anyway lets talk about something important. When do you go to visit dads friends?" Majunior asked.

"Well its a week from now." Gohan said. "Why whats up?"

Mystic shook his head. "Nothing. I want you meditate and do light training until that day."

Gohan looked confused. "Why is that day so important."

Majunior forced a smile. "Don't worry about it right now. Just focus on your training that we have you on and meditate more."

Gohan nodded. "Will I know more soon enough?"

"Yes you will." Mystic answered. "We'll give you our memories the day before that event. Don't worry its nothing serious."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Okay. I trust you. I think I want to actually dream tonight though, so I'll see you guys later." He said with a wave as his form disappeared.

Majunior looked at Mystic. "Why did you lie and say its nothing serious."

Mystic sighed. "Its only a week away. I didn't want to scare him. He'll know soon anyway."

"What if things don't work out the way we plan? What if this timeline happens to go down differently. There is already changes with the new sister and Grandpa getting his kingdom back." Majunior asked.

Mystic smiled sadly. "Then we do what we always do. We learn to adapt and overcome."

A/N. Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Ox king is taking his crown back. That will play a bigger role later on in the series. Preferably between the seven year gap from Cell to Majin Buu. You will definitely see Raditz next chapter.

iisaw: Thanks that means alot. I'm not to sure about the pairing. I may have it cannon though. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

Guest: Don't worry about me abandoning my story. I may take a while to update most of them, but I won't abandon it.

ZaynNaz: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like my story so far. Don't worry I won't have Gohan so OP that he just easily beats everyone. That's never any fun or interesting. I do plan on having Chiku fight a little and maybe even turn super saiyan. The super namekian idea sounds awesome. Maybe I'll use it as a power up state like super saiyan. You have some great ideas, so I hope you don't mind if I use them.


	5. Chapter 5:Gohans life of fighting begins

Chapter 5: Gohans life of fighting begins

"So tomorrow is the big day huh?" Mystic said with a sad smile on his face.

Gohan nodded excited. "Yeah I can't wait to see all of my dads friends! He talks about them a lot. I bet they're all cool and great fighters."

Majunior nodded. "Yeah they are. You'll love all of them. They'll become family too you. Remember to cherish them Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "I will."

Mystic sighed. "I guess its time now huh? Majunior will you do the honors."

Gohan looked around confused. "Whats going on?"

"I'm going to share my memories of that day with you. You're going to be shocked at what happens, but you have to promise me you won't change a thing. You'll understand in a few minutes." Majunior said while putting his hand on Gohans head. His hand was glowing white as he shared his memories of that day with Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes with a shock. "Why? I can't believe it? I'm an alien?"

Majunior nodded. "That's right. You're from a powerful race known as the saiyans. That's why you have a tail. You're half saiyan and half human."

"Why does he have to come tomorrow. All we want is to have a simple reunion. I just want to meet my dads friends." Gohan sighed. He saw all the way up to where Piccolo kidnapped him and told him to survive for six months by himself, but nothing after that. "So what happens after I'm told to survive for six months?"

Mystic shook his head. "That's not important right now. After you attack Raditz and weaken him, you have to drop your power level as low as possible. After you wake up just know that you won't see your family for a whole year, but you'll be okay. You'll be in great hands. I actually cherish those times."

Gohan was about to protest, but Mystic cut him off. "You have to do this. We want this to go the way it went in our universes. Trust me everything will turn out okay."

"Just make sure your sister doesn't go." Majunior added.

Gohan nodded. "Okay I trust you. I have no reason to doubt you. Chiku is pretty tricky though. She'll try to find a way to go and dad would probably help her talk mom into it."

"If she finds a way to go then make sure Raditz doesn't take her. Keep her with Krillin and Bulma. Don't let anything happen to her. Keep her out of harms way. She doesn't need to be around what you'll be facing anytime soon." Mystic said.

Gohan looked at both of them with strong determination. "I won't let you guys down. Thank you for everything so far. I owe you alot. I have to go now, but tell me one thing. Am I stronger than Raditz?"

Both Majunior and Mystic chuckled. "Way stronger!" They said at the same time.

Gohan chuckled. "I thought so. Why else would I have to lower my power level for him to hit me." He waved at his future selves and disappeared.

"You think he's going to listen to us or will he try to beat Raditz?" Mystic asked.

"I think he will listen. He only asked that just in case he has to fight him. Say Chiku goes to the island with him and Raditz tries to take her as well. Gohan would definitely fight him off to stop that from happening." Majunior responded.

Mystic smiled. "I guess you're right. I hope everything plays out right."

Majunior nodded. "I'm sure it will."

Gohan woke up and looked at the clock which read 8 am. He sighed and got up to do some push ups and sit ups before breakfast. Goku came into his room while he was doing push ups and stared at Gohan with his eyes widened. "Gohan what are you doing?"

Gohan tried to come up with an excuse. "Uhh I was searching under my bed for something?"

Goku raised his eyebrows. "It looked more like you were doing push ups. I don't mind it, but I don't like you lying to me."

Gohan got up and put his head down and faked crying. "I saw you doing them and I wanted to be like you daddy. I know how mom is about you training, so I thought I would get in trouble if anyone saw me doing push ups. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you. Please don't hit me!" He looked up at his father with eyes glistening and a fearful look.

Goku's eyes widened. He walked over and pulled his son into a hug. "I'm not going to hit you Gohan. What ever gave you that idea."

"I read in a book that kids that do bad things get physically punished."

Goku tightened his hug. "Well you never have to worry about that from me Gohan. I'll let the lie slide for today. Just be more honest with us from now on okay." Goku pulled back and watched his son nod. "And don't worry about your mother. She doesn't need to know about this. What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her. So are you interested in training Gohan?"

Gohan nodded eagerly.

Goku smiled brightly. "Well I guess I can show you a few things after the reunion today. Just don't tell your mother. She'd go ballistic if she knew."

Gohan smiled. "Okay daddy."

Goku picked his son up and put on his shoulders. "Now lets go get some breakfast."

Meanwhile Majunior and Mystic were laughing at the scene that just unfolded.

"I guess we're teaching him a little too well." Mystic said holding his sides in laughter.

"He's a better liar than the both of us that's for sure." Majunior replied.

After Breakfast Chiku kept following her mother begging her to allow her to go with Goku and Gohan.

"For the last time Chiku I said no and that's final!" Chi Chi said in a stern voice.

Chiku pouted and looked at Goku giving him the puppy dog eyes. Goku looked guilty and turned to his wife. "Oh come on Chi. She just wants to meet my friends. I swear we won't be gone long."

Chi Chi sighed. Everyone could see she was breaking. Chiku looked at her brother for help knowing that she would cave if all three of them gave her the puppy dog look.

Gohan smiled sadly and walked over to his sister. "Actually I think you should stay here Chiku." All three of them looked at him shocked with his opinion.

Chi Chi smiled as Chiku looked flabbergasted. "But Han. Why should I stay here? I really wanna go!"

"Well for one thing Icarus needs someone to help him out. He's almost healed up, but he still needs a little help. You should stay. You don't want mom here by herself do you?"

"No." Chiku muttered.

"Don't be sad Chiku. You get to have more lunch with us not here. I'll also do whatever one thing you want me to do. Is that a fair deal."

Chiku's eyes lit up as she nodded making Gohan and her parents smile. Gohan hugged her tightly. "I love you Chiku. Be good for mom okay."

Chiku hugged. back. "Okay Han. I love you too."

Gohan pulled away and walked over to his mom and gave her a big hug as well. Chi Chi picked him up and hugged him to her chest. "I love you mom. I'll miss you."

Chi Chi smiled. "You act like you won't see us for a long time Gohan. Its only one afternoon."

Goku smiled. "Well he's never been away from the mountain area. He just doesn't want to leave you guys alone." Goku looked at his watch. "Well Its time to go. Lets go Gohan."

Gohan followed his father and watched him call the nimbus. They both hopped on and flew off towards Roshi's island.

On the other side of the planet a space pod touched down.

Raditz stepped out and looked around.

"Kakarot failed to purge this place? Its full of weaklings."

Before he could do anything a farmer with a double barrel shot gun approached him. "I don't know who you are, but I need you to get off my property." He stuttered out.

"Oh is that so?" Raditz smirked at the farmer while approaching him slowly. "I would like to see you force me to leave." He pushed the button on his scouter and read a power level of five.

The farmer backed up nervously and shot his gun. Radtiz caught the bullet and twirled it around in his hand. "Hmph. You really thought you could stop me with this crap? Its time for you to learn your place weakling." Raditz flicked the bullet at the farmer and hit him in his heart. The farmer fell where he stood and died."

Raditz walked up to his corpse and put his foot on his chest. "I can't believe Kakarot couldn't destroy these weaklings! Its a disgrace. What the hell has he been doing?" He pushed a button on his scouter and saw a power level of 322. "This must be Kakarot. Time for a reunion little brother." Raditz blasted off towards the powerlevel he sensed.

Power Levels:

Raditz : 1,200

Farmer: 5

Goku: (Weighted) 334

Gohan:15 (suppressed)

Chiku: 10

Chi Chi: 70

Piccolo: (Weighted) 322

A/N: I decided to start adding power levels now. I hope you liked the chapter even though it was short. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. The next chapter will be a lot longer than this. This chapter is just to set up the next one.

DarkJaden: To be honest I forgot about the Dr. Gero spy bots. They will be added to the story though. Thanks for that!

SSJ Mirai Gohan: I'm glad you like my story. I actually follow a most of your stories, so it means a lot that you read and like mine.

Zekbolt55: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well.

An Anime and Gamer Fan: I'm glad you're interested in the story! I don't know if I'm a great author, but I do try my best. :)

Anton: I totally agree with you. I think the humans need some time to shine too. I promise I won't make them worthless in my story. There will be changes to the fights, but I can tell you the Raditz fight won't change much. I plan to change the fight with Nappa and Vegeta alot.

ZaynNaz: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I agree with you on the whole repetitive thing where the saiyans just beat everyone and the other z fighters are useless. I'll definitely find a way to adjust their strengths, but in a believable way. The super namekian transformation is a great idea and I will be doing that now. Having him ascend like the saiyans will fit better in my story anyway, since this universe is different from the ones Majunior and Mystic lived. I don't think I'll have anyone else with future counterparts inside them. I don't see that working with what I have planned for this story.

P.S: If you have the WWE Network, Like I do, then I hope you enjoy Survivor Series tonight! (I'm rooting for Dean Ambrose to win the championship! Lunatic Fringe For the Win! Although I strongly believe Roman will win or Sheamus will cash in. Have a good night everyone!)


	6. Chapter 6: Goku has a brother?

Chapter 6: Goku has a brother?!

"Hey Guys! Goku said with a wave with Gohan in his arms. Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma looked confused.

"Hey Goku whats with the kid?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Are you trying to earn some extra cash baby sitting or something?" Krillin asked.

"He's my son." Goku said with a smile astonishing everyone. He chuckled at their surprised faces. "Pretty wild huh?"

"Aww Goku he's adorable." Bulma said.

Goku set his son on the ground. "Go ahead and say hi Gohan."

Gohan nodded and bowed respectfully. "Hello everyone. Its nice to meet you."

Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi bowed back and returned the greeting.

Gokus smile widened. "This is Gohan."

Roshi stepped up. "Gohan huh? I see. So you decided to name him after you grandfather huh?" At Goku's nod Roshi continued. "Well thats wonderful. I'm sure your grandpa would've been very proud."

Bulma knelt down to Gohans level. "So Gohan how old are you?"

Gohan lifted four fingers. "I'm four and a half."

Bulma ruffled his hair. "Are you going to grow up and be a strong fighter like your dad?"

"Well Chi Chi doesn't let him train." Goku answered.

Roshi walked over beside Goku. "Well if you ask me it looks like he's been doing something. Are you sure he's not training Goku?" He said quietly.

Goku put his hand on his chin in thought. "Well now that you mention it things have been a little weird lately. Gohan was always shy, nervous, and tended to cry alot, but about a year ago he changed out of nowhere. He was more confident and I haven't seen him cry once since then, other than this morning. I also noticed some things around the forest where we live. It looks like someone has been training, but it couldn't have been Gohan." Goku said. 'Icarus couldn't have done all that damage though.' He thought.

"Well anyway he looks like a great kid." Roshi said as Krillin nodded.

Goku smiled. "Well if you like him you would love my daughter."

Everyone turned to him with wide eyes!

"You have a daughter!" They all yelled simultaneously.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. She just turned 3 not too long ago. Her name is Chiku."

Bulma smiled. "That's a beautiful name. So where is she. Why didn't you bring her?"

"Chi Chi didn't want her to come. She was about to cave in, but Gohan didn't want her coming for some reason. He said he didn't want Chi Chi to be left home alone."

"Well I can't really blame him." Krillin said.

Goku was observing Gohans behavior. _'Why didn't you want her to come. You have been acting very different Gohan.'_ Goku thought to himself.

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo turned around when he felt the enormous power level coming for him.

"What is that." He said nervously. "I never felt so much power!" A sweat-drop was dripping down his face. "It can't be Goku. Its too horrible!"

Raditz kept flying until he found the power level he was searching for. He landed and what he saw confused him. He saw a tall green man with shoulder pads and a turban. He had pointy ears with a purple gi and brown shoes on.

"Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him." Raditz said as he dropped from the sky.

"Well you thought wrong. Now hurry up and get out of here before I get angry." Piccolo responded in a gruff and rough voice.

"Someones having a bad day." Radtiz responded unfazed.

Piccolo kept a stoic look on his face. "Believe me you have no idea. Now get lost!"

Raditz chuckled. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you." He tapped a button on his scouter. "Power level 322. I can tell you're not from this planet, but you would be a fool to attack me with such an insufficient power."

"Now listen to me! You came here. I have no intention of starting a fight." Piccolo yelled out.

Raditz smirked. "I do!"

Piccolo growled while more sweat appeared on his face. _'Alright if that's the way he wants it!'_ He focused a lot of ki into his arm making it expand. He threw his hand forward and released a blast upon Raditz. Smoke was everywhere. Piccolo smirked until the smoke started clearing. He saw a unscathed laughing Radtiz when the smoke fully cleared.

"Hahaha. Impressive. You actually managed to singe some of my leg hair, but allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. Its one of my favorites. I call it a double sunday. Now see if you can follow this one." Raditz's scouter went off before he could attack. "Well I guess its your lucky day green man." He jumped in the air trying to get a better read on his scouter. "There it is. Right on the edge of my scouters range. Its big. It must be the largest power level on this planet. This must be Kakarot. This time I'm sure." He flew off towards the direction of the higher power level leaving behind a stunned Piccolo.

Piccolo was sweating nervously and he had his jaw hanging. He dropped to his hands and knee's panting. "I don't believe it. I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem.

Goku was talking to his friends about how he collects the dragon balls for fun now. He threw a rock across the ocean as his friends marveled at his strength.

'I thought Goku would have less power now that he settled down.' Roshi thought to himself 'And whats up with Gohan? He looks like he's expecting something bad to happen.' He noticed Gohans eyes shift in a certain direction.

A few seconds later Gokus face tensed as he looked around. Roshi looked over at his pupil. "What is it Goku?"

Goku gritted his teeth. "There's something bad heading straight for us!"

Roshi looked over at Gohan in shock. "Did he sense this before all of us? Is this what he's been expecting. Something just doesn't add up here.'

"Are you sure Goku?" Bulma asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I've never felt a power like this before."

Krillin got on guard as well. "Yeah I feel it now too."

'What is this? I never felt a power like this before. Such an awful power.' Goku thought as he tensed.

Gohan kept his eyes in the direction that Raditz would be coming in. 'I know whats going to happen, but I'm still a little weary. I can't believe this is actually happening.'

Raditz soon landed while Goku got into a stance. They starred at each other for a few minutes until Raditz started chuckling. "So we meet again at last? Well It seems you've grown up, but I still recognize you Kakarot."

Goku stared at him in confusion. "Kakarot?"

"That's right. That is your name." Raditz confirmed. Everyone looked confused, but Radtiz ignored them. "Kakarot what have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to eliminate all life on this planet. Why didn't you carry it out?"

Goku looked even more confused and turned to his friends. Krillin walked up to him telling him he had the wrong person only to get smacked by the tail of Radtiz. He was sent flying into Kame house.

Goku turned around in shock. "A tail? I don't believe it. He has a tail too!"

Raditz smirked. "Good its about time you recognize me."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before."

Raditz growled in irritation. "Kakarot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?"

Goku glared at Raditz. "I don't know who this Kakarot fellow is, but I'm not him. My name is Goku.

"What happened to you?" Raditz sneered. "Tell me Kakarot did you ever receive a serious injury to your head as a child?"

"Yeah. I don't remember it very well, but I did hit my head as a child." Goku said while unconsciously rubbing his head where it was injured. "I still have a scar where it happened."

Raditz growled. "You stupid fool you forgot!"

"Forgot what? Tell me!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!" Roshi said as the attention was turned to him." There is something your grandfather told me that I think you should know. A long time ago your grandpa Gohan was walking in the woods when he spotted a crater that was recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely he found it to be some sort of space ship. You were next to the space ship lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild and downright uncontrollable. You were unusually powerful for a baby and wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day there was an accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Gohan feared that he had lost you, but miraculously you survived. You recovered, and from that day on you became a happy loving boy."

Goku looked astonished. "I'm from outer space?" After receiving a nod from Roshi he turned to Raditz. "Okay you have my attention. Now tell me who you are!" He demanded.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Well I wasn't expecting to give an English lesson today, but alright. I'll tell you everything. After all you'll be working for me from now on and I want my subordinates to be well informed. You were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter. A saiyan warrior just like me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz your big brother."

He received a gasp from everyone present except Gohan. 'I wish they would get on with this.'

"Why should I believe you? Goku replied.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed. "If that's true then why is he here?"

Raditz chuckled. "Well that's an easy one. You were sent here as a baby to purge all life from this planet and as you can see he failed miserably. You see us saiyans are like planet brokers. We find planets that will buy for a high price. We purge the planet of all inhabitants and sell it to the highest bidder. Its a very profitable business. If we find a strong planet we send our strongest to wipe them out. If we find a weak one like this planet, then we send our cubs to carry out the deed."

Krillin scowled. "If what you say is true then saiyans are just an abomination! You're space pirates that what you are!"

Gohan turned to him and frowned. 'Dad is a saiyan and I'm half. You could've kept that to yourself. Thats just rude.' His tail was waving lazily behind him catching the eye of Raditz.

Bulma grabbed Gohan into a hug. "How can you send little babies into space all alone!

"Trust me they're more than capable of taking care of themselves." His smirk dropped as a scowl formed. "Well most of them! Kakarot you are a disgrace. You could of easily destroyed everyone on this planet yourself in a year or two at the most. Especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

Goku raised his eyebrow. "Let me guess. I was probably suppose to blow that up too."

"You fool! You know as well as I do its the key to unlocking your true potential. I'm sure once in your life you've looked at the full moon!" Raditz looked down at his brothers waist to see nothing. "Where is your tail?"

Goku stayed on guard. "Why does it matter?

"Answer me now!" Raditz snarled out.

"It was removed permanently a long time ago."

Raditz was shaking with rage. "Do you have any idea what you've done. You're power is gone now. Without your tail you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I can see how you're on good terms with these weaklings.

"Listen this is my home, and these are my friends. It doesn't matter what you say I am. You sure don't act like any brother I'd wanna have. My name is Goku and I live her. Now leave us alone!"

Bulma agreed. "Yeah just leave."

Roshi stepped up. "Even if you two are brothers doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets you creep."

"Yeah Just leave already!" Krillin added.

Raditz smirked as he walked forward. "So baby brother wants to be left alone. Well its a pity that's not going to happen. You are far to valuable to us now. You see a long time ago our home planet was destroyed by an comet. The planet was vaporized and the saiyan race was destroyed except for a small handful of us who were off planet at the time. To my knowledge there is only four of us including you left. There is a planet we want to conquer, but unfortunately the jobs a little too big for the three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up until I remembered you Kakarot. You're not as powerful as I hoped, but still we should manage nicely with your help. Well now aren't you excited. You should be. I'm here to take you back into the fold."

Gohan sighed. 'They sure are doing a lot of talking. This is starting to get annoying. Just kidnap me already, so we can get this over with.'

"I've heard enough!" Goku yelled. "I'd rather die than to join up with pirates like you!"

"Interesting." Raditz said looking at Gohan. "I couldn't help but notice that your son has a tail Kakarot."

Goku dropped into his stance and glared. "Leave him out of this!"

"I'll decide that." Raditz replied. "If you won't join us I'll consider taking the boy in your place."

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as his brother approached him slowly. "Krillin stick close to Gohan."

Gohan snorted inwardly. 'like he could protect me from Raditz. You do sense the power difference right dad?'

Raditz moved too fast for Goku to see and was hit in the stomach with a knee from his brother. He was sent flying backwards stunning everyone except Gohan. Gohan ran up to his father to check on him only to be grabbed by Raditz. Gohan faked crying and thrashed around.

Raditz moved up to his unmoving brother. "Like I said I'm taking your son. If you want him back then listen closely. I'll give you one day to think about my offer. When you decide to join us, and you will, there is something I want you to do. I want you to eliminate 100 of these pathetic earthlings and leave them here on the beach when you're done. I'll be back tomorrow for a headcount. I wouldn't want to hurt my own nephew so do hurry up baby brother." Raditz said as he flew away with Gohan in his hands.

Goku called nimbus ready to battle though he could hardly stand. His friends helped him to the steps so he could regain himself. He told Krillin and Roshi not to fight with him since they wouldn't be able to be revived again if they died. Krillin and Roshi still insisted on going though.

"I say we attack him head on. He won't see that coming." Goku said finally standing and feeling better.

"But how are you going to find him?" Krillin asked.

"I know!" Bulma said as she pulled out her dragon radar. "Gohan was wearing a dragonball. You can find him with this!"

"Thanks Bulma. Okay guys are you ready?" Goku asked as he put the radar in his pocket.

Krillin nodded. "Yeah. What do you know we might just beat that alien."

Roshi nodded as well. "Well if anything happens I just want you to know that you were the best pupils I ever had."

"You'll never succeed. You're too weak!" A voice from above said. They all looked up and saw PIccolo floating above them. He floated down in front of Goku. "I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here."

"What do you know about him?" Goku asked.

"I know the only chance we have at beating him is if I go with you. I know we're enemies, but hear me out. you know how powerful he is, which is why you know that if we tried to stand up to him alone we'd be dead before the fight even started. If we team up there is a slight possibility we can over power him. Its the only way. Do you agree?"

"I don't know. How can I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me?" Goku replied.

"The truth is you don't. I won't lie to you. My reasons for doing this are completely selfish. I could care less what happens to your son, but I won't let this guy take over the earth. I plan to do that myself. After this the next time we meet will be as enemies and I will take over the earth."

Goku smirked. "When that time comes I'll stop you, but for right now I guess we're allies. You have yourself a deal.

Goku jumped up on nimbus. "Hey Piccolo you think you can keep up with the flying nimbus?"

Piccolo floated alongside of him. "Are you kidding? I'll be embarrassed if you can keep up with me on that silly little toy!"

They flew off in search of Raditz.

Power Levels:

Raditz : 1,200

Krillin: 206

Goku: (Weighted) 334

Gohan:15 (suppressed)

Master Roshi: 139

Bulma: 5

Piccolo: (Weighted) 322

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the views, reviews, favs and follows!

SSJ Mirai Gohan: Lol Yes I follow your stories. I disagree with you though. I don't think your fics are bad at all. I enjoy them a lot. The updates might be out of whack, but honestly whose isn't. I can't wait until you update more chapters. I'm looking forward to them :)

pir84lyfe: Haha I love the mark remark! When I first saw it I clicked on the video thinking it was something else. Best accidental click of my life.

Sunshineday: There's no need to fear! The new chapter is here!

iiSaw: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

JollyPayton: Its always sad when a chapter ends, but hopefully this chapter made your day better.

RKC3: Thanks I'm glad you like my story so far. Yes power levels aren't really needed, but I want to physically show people how much stronger Gohan will be in later chapters. I'm going to have to shoot down your idea of the GohanxChiku pairing. I won't judge anyone that's into incest, but I'm not into to it lol sorry. You have a good idea about the different souls loving different girls having an effect on Gohan though. P.S. I don't think you're creepy or disgusting for wanting a GohanxChiku pairing. You're just different. If everyone was the same then life would be boring. I definitely respect your opinion :)

Ethan Demas: I'm glad you like my story so far. That's definitely a good idea with the TV thing too. I may use that or something similar to that later on. I like your thinking. I think the Hfil censor is funny though. I don't really mind it, but I can see what you mean. They didn't have to censor the word Hell, but it works for me. What I hated was how Popo was blue in dbz kai. That really pissed me off. I didn't think the black Popo was offensive and I doubt anyone else that watched the show did. Its not like he's representing a black person. He's suppose to be a genie. People get offended by every little thing these days.

ZaynNaz: I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah I know the last chapter was short. I explained last chapter in my A/N that chapter 5 was only created to set up for this chapter, but again I am sorry for chapter 5 being so short. I guess I got a little lazy. Also I don't feel cliff hangers will work for me right now. The story just began and there isn't much change yet, so everyone will know whats going to happen anyway. Cliff hangers will happen later when no body expects it because I'm evil like that. Muahahahaha!

P.S: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone has fun and enjoys their day.


	7. Chapter 7: Raditz vs Piccolo & Goku

Chapter 7: Raditz vs Piccolo and Goku

Gohan stopped crying immediately after they left the island. He was just hanging their in the grip of his uncle while he flew. Raditz noticed that he stopped crying and looked down at him.

"So you finally stopped all your crying? Its about time. You have saiyan blood in you. You shouldn't be crying at all you should be fighting. What has Kakarot been doing with you."

Gohan snorted. "What has your father taught you? How to kidnap kids? You really shouldn't judge anyone."

Raditz growled. "Watch how you talk to me boy. You may be my nephew, but I will hurt you."

"You can only hurt someone who's weaker than you." Gohan muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Raditz growled out.

"What was that?" Gohan mimicked

Raditz narrowed his eyes. "You're really starting to bug me!"

"You're really starting to bug me."

Raditz face contorted in anger. "You're pissing me off! Say one more thing and I'll rip off your tail!

"Okay, okay." Gohan said crossing his arms childishly. "Do you really have to carry me though? I can fly myself you know."

"Don't try to get away. I'll catch you as soon as you try." Raditz said as he let go of Gohan. Gohan stayed afloat and flew beside his uncle at the same speed. Raditz started speeding up after seeing his nephew was easily staying at his pace. Gohan matched his pace every time Raditz sped up."That's not bad. It looks like your father at least taught you how to fly well."

"I taught myself how to fly."

Raditz raised his eye brows. "Really now? Well it is normal for saiyans to just know how to do things like fly, fight, and use ki, so don't think you're special." They finally arrived where his space pod was at. "This is where we're landing." He said as he dropped from the ground. Gohan dropped down as well and started walking towards the space pod.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raditz asked frowning.

"I wanna check out your space ship. I've never seen one before." Gohan said.

Raditz looked confused. "Where was all this spunk when I took you from Kakarot? You were crying and now its like you're a different person. You actually seem okay with being kidnapped."

Gohan shrugged. "I have faith in my father to save me from you." He jumped down into the crater and inspected the ship. "Wow this is awesome, but its pretty small. How did you expect dad to fit in here with you anyway?"

"I would've called for another ship. I might not need him now though. You would make an excellent replacement."

Gohan chuckled. "What makes you think I'll go willingly? Don't say you'll force me because that's not happening."

Raditz took a step forward then moved as fast as he could. He tried to punch Gohan and teach him a lesson for underestimating him, but Gohan caught the blow easily. Gohan disappeared from view shocking Raditz even more. "Where did he go?"

"Behind you!" Gohan said as his uncle turned around with wide eyes. He saw Gohan sticking his tongue out at him while pulling his eyelid down.

"How did you do that? The scouter didn't even pick it up."

Gohan smirked. "I'm stronger than you know. Like I said earlier. I'm not going with you and you can't force me. It is okay for me to look at the inside of your ship? I never seen one before, so I wanna know how it works and looks from the inside."

Raditz still shocked just nodded and opened up the space craft. 'How is he so strong? I was sure that Kakarot was the strongest here.' Just then he heard something coming from his scouter.

(With Goku)

"I think we should sneak up on him. That will be the best approach." Goku said.

Piccolo shook his head. "No good. He has a device on his eye that can detect anyone. He'd know we were coming a mile away."

Goku nodded. "Then I guess we just approach head on and attack."

"Agreed."

A few minutes later Goku and Piccolo landed in front of Radtiz.

"Well well well. Look who dropped in. Its baby brother and he decided to bring the green man. I was wondering who that second insignificant blip on my scouter might be, but I must confess that I didn't expect it to be you. So what brings you here Kakarot? Did you already kill one hundred earthlings?"

"I'm here to get my son back! Where is he?" Goku asked.

"I thought you would say that. I strongly recommend that you join us baby brother."

Goku glared. "I would never join you. As far as I'm concerned I have no brother."

"Fine." Radtiz said with narrowed eyes. "I didn't come here to kill you, but it seems I have no choice."

"Enough!" Piccolo yelled while taking off his weighted shoulder pads and turban. "I didn't come here for idle chatter!"

'At least I'm not the only one tired of all the talking.' Gohan thought as he peeked from the crater trying to remain unseen. 'Actually I rather prefer talking then bloodshed. I hope I can keep my emotions in check.'

"I didn't know you wore weighted training clothes too Piccolo."

"What? Thought you were the only one?" Piccolo replied. "Yeah I feel much lighter now."

Radtiz narrowed his eyes. 'His power level went up to 400 now.'

Goku took off his weighted clothing and got into a stance.

Raditz glared at his opponents. "A few weights wont help you fools! I'm still ten times stronger than you."

Goku smirked. "Power means nothing. Not when you can outsmart your opponent."

"You know what. I don't even want you joining us now. A fool like you would only slow us down. Prepare to die brother!" Raditz yelled as he dashed forward faster than his opponents could see. He ran past them, turned around, and buried his elbow's in the backs of his opponents.

Both Goku and Piccolo flew forward. Goku did a handspring and got back to his feet while Piccolo just turned and regained his footing.

'He's so fast! I never seen anyone move like that!' Goku thought astonished.

'Its like he disappeared. I couldn't trace his movements at all!' Piccolo thought with his mouth opened in shock.

Raditz chuckled. "Well you know how to take a punch. That should only make this more enjoyable.

He flew faster than the two of them could track and punched Goku in the stomach doubling him over. He ran towards Piccolo and tried to kick him, but the namekian dodged the hit.

Goku ran behind him with a punch aimed for the back of his head. Raditz ducked under the hit and elbowed his brother in the stomach.

Piccolo raised his foot towards Raditz face while he was still ducking. Raditz caught the leg as he raised up and swung Piccolo into Goku sending them sprawling across the grass.

They both got up and rushed at Raditz. They were simultaneously throwing punches and kicks, but Raditz dodged each hit.

Raditz flew up in the sky to avoid them. They flew up after him, but Radtiz only smirked and lowered his hands towards his incoming opponents.

Raditz let a purple blast from both of his hands go. Piccolo and Goku both dodged and the blasts hit two nearby mountains destroying them instantly.

'I could do that too Raditz. Thats not impressive.' Gohan thought to himself. 'Now that I think about it I wonder what the limits to my power is. I never actually went all out. I never had a physical opponent to spar with either.' Gohan sighed to himself. 'I need friends.'

Raditz disappeared and kicked Goku in the back sending him to the ground.

Goku got up and looked around. "Piccolo are you alright? He asked concerned. His eyes widened when he saw the state Piccolo was in.

Piccolo stood up with a missing arm. He had purple blood leaking from what was left of his arm. "Don't worry its not as bad as it looks. I'm not out of this fight yet.

Raditz laughed hysterically. "Has anyone seen my arm? Raditz asked between laughs. "You can't miss it its green!" He continued his laugh as Goku and Piccolo glared at him.

Gohan snickered quietly to himself. 'Maybe I should make puns too. Mystic and Majunior said I will have many battles. Maybe I should be the pun guy. That would be fun.'

"Okay please tell me that pathetic attack wasn't the best you two could do." Raditz said as he finally got his laughter under contol.

Piccolo glared at his opponent. "Okay Goku if you have any new techniques you've been waiting to use now is the time."

Goku chuckled humorlessly. "Sorry I wish I did."

Piccolo smirked. "You slacker. While you've been taking it easy I've been developing a new attack.

"So do you think this attack of yours will be able to do some damage Piccolo?" Goku asked never taking his eyes off his brother.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes."

"And you can do it with only one arm?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah thats no problem. The problem is it takes me a while to gather the energy for it, so you'll have to last against him alone for five minutes. Its your decision." Piccolo said.

Goku turned towards Piccolo. "Alright. If you're sure it'll work then I will hold him off.

Piccolo looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Well the truth is its untested. I never tried it against an opponent. I was hoping to test it out on you."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "I see, but now you're using it too help me. You must be terribly disappointed.

Piccolo smirked. "No this will be a good test and if it works I'll be using it on you next."

Gohan grinned. 'Oh you'll be using it on him sooner than you think.'

Goku chuckled. "Figures."

"You know that wasn't actually intended to be funny." Piccolo deadpanned.

Raditz narrowed his eyes at them. _'What are they laughing at? Strategizing a plan no doubt. It'll be pointless anyway.'_

"I guess I'll be watching out for you next time we meet, but for now wish me luck."

Piccolo nodded. "Alright. Do your best Goku."

Goku dashed forward towards his brother while Piccolo gathered the necessary energy he needed.

Goku was throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could. Raditz was able to dodge every hit while dealing out his own hits. Raditz kicked him away.

As Goku was flying backwards he put his hand on the ground and bounced himself up in the air. He cupped his hands together at his sides.

"Ka...Me..."

Raditz looked shocked. 'Whats going on? His power level is skyrocketing. 900! 950!"

"Ha...Me..."

"But how?! He knows how to raise his power level by concentrating his energy into one shot!"

A glowing ball of ki was in Goku's hands as he got ready to thrust it towards his brother.

Raditz scouter went off again and he turned to Piccolo. "His power level has gone up as well! Its over a thousand! Unbelievable and its still going up."

"Ha!" Goku yelled throwing the blast at Radtiz. Raditz jumped away and started running, but Goku moved his arms so the blast would follow Raditz instead of hitting the ground.

Raditz was growing more frustrated. "Enough of this!" He yelled as he stopped and held his hands out to block the blast. The collision made a massive explosion as smoke filled the air hiding Raditz from view.

When the smoke cleared Raditz was shown slightly crouching with one hand extended. Smoke was coming off his hand as he was panting.

Goku glared as sweat started dripping off his forehead. "Man he canceled it out. Piccolo had better hurry."

Raditz shot his own blast at Goku tearing his clothes and knocking him out of the sky.

Gohan gritted his teeth. 'I wish I could help right now! I don't know how much longer I can sit here and do nothing.'

Raditz rand over and grabbed Goku's gi. He had a hand up like he was preparing to finish him when his scouter went off again. He turned to Piccolo to see him smirking.

"Damn it! I underestimated these guys. 1330! I can't block that!" Raditz said as he grew a little nervous.

Piccolo was laughing like a madman and his index and middle finger were glowing.

Raditz scowled. "Alright green man lets see what you got!"

"Its all yours!" Piccolo yelled. "Special beam cannon!" He released a yellow and purple spiral beam toward Raditz.

Raditz moved to the side, but the blast still hit the side of his shoulder pad slightly nicking his shoulder. The blast continued and crashed into a mountain destroying it on contact.

Piccolo's eyes widened as his mouth jaw dropped. "He dodged it. That means he's...faster than the speed of light!" He stuttered out.

Raditz pointed to his shoulder. "That was an impressive little trick. It seems you have even pierced my armor."

Piccolo couldn't lose the utter terror that was spread across his face. "It was all for nothing."

Raditz smirked. "Now I have a little move for you. I wanted to show you earlier, but I didn't get the chance too." He raised his hand as a ball of ki started to form. "Double Sunday!" He yelled, but as soon as he was about to throw it his face contorted in pain.

Goku was behind him laughing with his tail in hand. "You were careless. I'll never forget how bad it hurt when someone use to grab my tail."

Goku squeezed harder making Raditz fall to the ground on all fours. "Piccolo do you think you can manage that attack one more time!"

Piccolo chuckled. "Yes Goku. With pleasure. I see you had a surprise attack after all you sly dog. Now hold him tight. This is the last time I can do this." He started gathering energy again.

Raditz looked up with pain etched across his face. "Please Kakarot don't tell me you're going to go through with this. I am your brother."

Goku glared. "Brother? Don't be ridiculous. You kidnapped my son and tried to kill me. If I remember right you also said you were going to exterminate every human on this planet."

"I was bluffing. I would've done or said anything to get you to join me I swear it." Raditz said as he begged to be let go.

"Don't listen to him Goku." Piccolo pleaded. "He'll say anything to get loose."

"I was never going to kill you or the boy. Once I was sure I couldn't persuade you to join us I was going to leave this planet for good. I could never hurt my flesh and blood I swear it. I swear it Kakarot.

"Do you promise to leave?" Goku asked thinking over his decision to let go.

"Of course. I'll tell the others that you won't join."

Piccolo looked frantic. "No Goku don't listen to him. Don't let go!"

Gohan clenched his fists. 'Please don't let go father. I know in the universe of Mystic and Majunior that you let go, but please be different from their version of you. Please hold on to his tail.'

Raditz closed both his eyes. "I'll never come back to this planet again I promise!"

Goku let go of the tail and Raditz stood up and elbowed him in the face. Sending him flying backwards. Raditz ran over to Goku's down body and started to stomp him while laughing.

"Damn it Goku you've always been too soft." Piccolo said.

Raditz was laughing even more when Goku started crying out in pain. He stomped on his chest a few more times. "You sentimental fool. I am a first class warrior and won't hesitate to kill my own brother if need be. Now beg for your life!"

Raditz kept stomping on the chest and ribs of Goku making him scream out in anguish. He looked at Piccolo with a smirk. "Come on try that trick one more time, or maybe you can't handle it."

Gohan was clawing the earth. His teeth were clenched tight and his face was contorted in rage. 'I can't just sit here anymore.'

'Then go! You can interfere now!' Mystic and Majuniors voice rang through his head. Gohan nodded and jumped out of the crater with a blue aura around him.

Piccolo and Radtiz looked on in shock.

Gohan glared at Radtiz with hate in his eyes.

Goku turned his head over at Gohan. "Gohan daddy can't get up right now. Run away Gohan."

Gohan continued to glare at Radtiz. "Leave them alone!" He yelled as he rushed forward and punched Raditz in the jaw sending him flying.

Raditz got up and grabbed his now broken jaw. He walked towards Gohan. He dashed forward and tried to hit him but stopped when his scouter started going off. "Your power level is rising like crazy!

Gohan flew forward and headbutted Raditz in the chest cracking his armor. Raditz stood up and held his injured chest with one hand while being slightly hunched over.

Gohan pointed his hand towards Raditz and charged a large ki blast, but before he could launch it he fainted out of nowhere, but not before sending a mental message to his uncle.

Radtiz walked towards him and staring at him out of confusion. Goku thought Raditz was going to harm him, so he got up grabbed him and held him tight, so he couldn't move.

"Piccolo hurry up and fire that beam." Goku said pleadingly.

Piccolo laughed. "Goku sometimes you amaze even me!

"Kakarot how do you plan to dodge this attack!"

Goku laughed. "I don't!

Raditz eyes widened. "You fool! You're going to kill us both?"

Goku smiled. "If that's the only way to kill you then so be it."

"So you're going to sacrifice yourself. How noble of you Goku and how convenient for me." Piccolo said.

Raditz kept struggling."1440? No if that hits we're finished. Kakarot if you don't let me go we'll both die."

Goku smirked. "Whats wrong? You seem a little worried brother."

Piccolo threw his arm towards Raditz and Goku piercing them both with his special beam cannon.

Gohan awoke to see Majunior and Mystic. "Whats going on? I was just fighting Raditz right?" Why am I here?"

"We pulled you in here. You almost wasted Raditz and we couldn't have that." Majunior answered.

Gohan chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I got a little carried away."

Mystic put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry everything is going as planned. Piccolo killed both Radtiz and dad."

"Yeah and Piccolo spilled the beans about the dragonballs to a dying Radtiz already. Vegeta and Nappa will be landing in one years time. You're already strong enough to beat Nappa in a fight, but you're not quite ready for Vegeta yet." Majunior said. "Don't worry though. You will be more than ready for him with this year of nonstop training. You'll even be ready to fight the Ginyu force."

Gohan looked confused. "Ginyu force?"

Mystic shook his head. "You'll find out about them later." He looked at Majunior. "How much of our memories should we give him this time?"

Majunior thought hard about it. "I say we share the memories for the second half of the year he will be spending with Piccolo. We can show him the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in about six months."

Mystic nodded as Gohan looked even more confused. "Who is Nappa and Vegeta?"

"They are the two saiyans that are comrades with Raditz and they are both more powerful than him."

Gohan frowned. "About how many battles will I be involved in?"

Mystic and Majunior smiled sadly. "A lot." They said simultaneously.

Gohan nodded. "Well as long as I have you two I'll be okay."

Mystic smiled. "I think its good for you to go back."

"Why did you pull me here in the first place and how did you do it?

Majunior sighed. "You didn't need to see dad die and there was no need to let Raditz knock you out."

Mystic nodded. "Yeah we've been trying to see what all we could accomplish while being in here. We're able to forcefully bring you here when you're awake now, but we'll only do it under emergencies.

Gohan smiled. "Thank you then. I appreciate the thought."

Mystic patted him on the back. "No problem. Now within this year of training you can do things differently than we did."

Gohan wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean?"

"We mean that you don't have to follow what we did, because you don't need to. You know how to survive in the wild already and you know how to fight, so Piccolo doesn't have to go over everything with you. Use this time however you see fit. This is something you can do differently than what we did. You can do whatever you like."

Gohan smiled. "I think I have an idea."

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you caught the part where Gohan sent a mental message to Raditz. What was the message? you'll have to wait for a couple of chapters. I'll reveal it around chapter 12 or 13 because I'm evil like that Muahahahahaha!

Power Levels:

Raditz: 1200

Goku: 334 (Weighted)

416 (Weights Removed)

Kamehameha wave: 924

Piccolo: 322 (Weighted)

400 (Weights removed)

First Special beam cannon: 1330

Second Special beam cannon: 1440

Gohan: 15 (Suppressed)

1500 (Angry and attacking Radtiz)

Thanks for all the views, reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it.

Sunshineyday: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I had Gohan follow Mystics and Majuniors plan. For now he listens and does what they say, but soon that could change.

Gohanforever: I'm glad you like the idea of my story and the direction its going in. I hope you continue to read the story.

Pir84lyfe: Oh the yoshi questions are always being asked somewhere lol. Gohan being bored might happen a little more often, but I'll find a way to have him relieve his boredom.

SSJ Mirai Gohan: Since you loved the chapter so much I released this one a little earlier than I wanted. :)

ZaynNaz: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I never thought Goku was that dumb to begin with. He was ignorant of a lot of things, but I think he should still be smart enough to put together certain pieces if they were laid out in front of him. I enjoy a level headed mature Goku as well so you're not the only one. I know what you mean with having something significant that's only unique to my story. I plan to make a some comedy scenes, but as for that unique something, I'm still trying to figure something out.

Jack 905: I appreciate you taking the time to read and review my story. Gohan will be both a scholar and a warrior and he will go super saiyan alot earlier than he did in dbz. There will definitely be at odds during the android saga. I have a great idea planned out for it!

Guest: This Gohan will be very powerful, but the sync will definitely have it draw backs and I plan to explore that in later chapters.

Cruzerblade: Thanks I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.

Crystalzap and JollyPayton: Well Mystic is kind of cocky. He was cocky in his fight with Cell, and with Buu after his potential was unlocked, so that cockiness is inside of him. I wanted to add something a little different with Gohan and make him a smart ass lol. I thought it would be funny. In all honesty I really don't see it as being cocky or a jerk though. That wasn't what I was aiming for. I was more so trying to make him childish and immature since he is a little kid.


	8. Chapter 8: My New Mentor

A/N: Just so everyone knows 1500 isn't Gohans full power. Its just the power that was emitting from Raditz scouter. The band on his arm is still concealing a great amount of his ki, so only a fraction is shown.

Also I got a new laptop! I'm still in the process of switching certain things over, so that's one reason why I took a little break. And as you know sometimes life pops up and you have to focus on other things for a while, but all is going better again and now I'm back to writing!

So on with the story!

Chapter 8: My new mentor

Gohan opened his eyes to see nothing but crystal clear water. He lifted his head out of the water and took a deep breath of air.

"Come on get up there is no time to waste." Piccolo said in his gruff voice.

Gohan turned towards him. "You know there are better methods to waking someone up. You could've drowned me you know."

Piccolo glared. "Not my problem."

Gohan got out of the water behind Piccolo. "I have something to tell you. Your father is dead. While you were unconscious he killed the man who kidnapped you. He gave his life to save yours." Piccolo said with uncaring eyes.

Gohan sighed. "I kind of figured that. He wouldn't of let me go with you willingly."

Piccolo looked confused. "You don't seem to be sad."

Gohan smiled sadly. "Oh I am, but there is no need to cry about it. It hurts, but I know he'll be wished back with the dragon balls."

"Hmph. Good. I'm glad I don't have to deal with a whiny brat."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo innocently. "So why am I here?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"I'm going to train you how to fight. Your father and I barely managed to beat that saiyan today. We learned that two more that are even stronger than him are going to show up in a years time. We won't be able to beat them alone. That's why you're going to train and fight by our side."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I'm only four years old right?"

Piccolo crossed his arms. "That doesn't matter. You may not be aware of it, but you have an incredible sleeping power within you. Its waiting to be unlocked and if you can control it you can be one of the strongest fighters on earth."

"And what makes you think I have this power?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo smirked. "Well let me show you." He picked Gohan up by the head and chunked him at a plateau. Gohan crossed his arms as he was flying towards the small mountain. Gohan flipped his body around so his feet touched the mountain. He flipped off of it and landed on the ground."

Piccolo walked over in thought. "I thought that your body would help you by unconsciously using your power. I guess we have to draw it out a different way, but first you are going to learn to survive on your own for six months."

Gohan shook his head. "No need for that. I know how to survive, but I do have a proposition for you."

Piccolo raised his eyebrow. (A/N: Does he even have eyebrows? I don't think so.) "Like what?"

"How about this. We have a spar. If I win you have to do three things I ask. If you win I'll listen to anything you say and do whatever you want for the rest of my life."

Piccolo smirked. "Feeling cocky huh? You might have hidden strength, but you don't know how to harness and use it. I have experience over you as well, so you won't beat me."

Gohan looked at him with an innocent smile. "So do you agree."

Piccolo sighed. "I don't have time for these games. If it'll get you to do as I say then lets get this over with."

Gohan smiled and took off his yellow and green top. He dropped into a stance.

Piccolo looked on in confusion. 'He has no flaws in his stance? Looks like Goku trained him well. His power is still nothing compared to even the bald weakling.' He dropped into his own stance.

"No holding back on me Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Your funeral." Piccolo responded not even getting into a stance.

Gohan shot off faster than Piccolo could see and punched him in the face. Piccolo staggered backwards a little, but Gohan thrusted his fist into the abdomen of Piccolo.

Piccolo was doubled over in pain. Gohan jumped up and uppercutted Piccolo in the face sending him slightly in the air. He jumped again and kicked him in the chest sending him on his back. Gohan landed gracefully and dropped back into his stance.

Piccolo got up and rubbed his head. 'What the hell was that? The only person to hit me harder than that was that saiyan. How can this kid be so strong?' Piccolo thought to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Piccolo took off his weighted cape and turban. "Okay kid I'm done playing around!" Piccolo got into his stance and glared at Gohan. 'I'm still not one hundred percent, but I should be able to beat this brat.'

Piccolo rushed forward and tried to chop Gohan in the side of the neck. Gohan ducked under it and ran between Piccolos legs. He turned and jumped up with his leg extended, but Piccolo turned around quickly and caught the leg.

Piccolo threw Gohan away, but Gohan did a flip in mid air and landed gracefully. As soon as he landed he shot off towards his opponent.

Piccolo crossed his arms to his chest and blocked a punch. He landed a punch on Gohans cheek sending him backwards. Gohan threw his hands out and did a handspring and landed on his feet.

He sent a few ki blasts towards Piccolo. Piccolo smacked them away, but that was what Gohan was expecting. Gohan slammed his body head first into Piccolo's body. Piccolo staggered backwards having the wind knocked out of him. Gohan jumped up and kicked Piccolo across the face sending him to the ground.

Gohan smiled and waited for Piccolo to get up. "Are we done Mr. Piccolo? I think I won."

Piccolo shakily got up to his feet in pain. His whole body was sore. He knew he couldn't fight on. He growled and narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "How did you get so strong. There's no way Goku trained you that well."

Gohan smiled. "I actually trained myself."

Piccolo glared at Gohan. "Yeah like I actually believe that."

"I'm telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie."

Piccolo snorted. "If you are this strong then why didn't you help us fight the saiyan."

"I did help you guys."

Piccolo growled. "You know what I mean! You could've helped earlier. Maybe if you have your father would still be alive!"

Gohan lowered his head. "Don't you think I know that. I could've prevented all of this, but it needed to happen."

Piccolo looked on in confusion and interest. "What do you mean? Why did this need to happen?"

Gohan looked Piccolo in the eye and smiled sadly. "There are certain things that need to happen so the world, no the universe can be better. Everything must happen for a reason. If I acted on impulse and defeated Radtiz without my dad dying then things would have changed dramatically. I'm not at liberty to change everything I want. Only a few things."

Piccolo looked even more confused. "Are you saying you can see the future?

Gohan shook his head. "No I can't. I can speculate what might happen though. Every future isn't the same, but some are only different by one or two decisions that are taken. This universe is similar to another that I know about. I want them to go down the same road, so I know what to prepare for and change events when only needed.

"How do you know of another universe similar to this one.?" Piccolo asked.

"I have two other souls fused into mine. I am still the same person I was before the merger, but now I am more powerful, confident, and two other souls are both me from a different universe. The only difference is one bad event. I can change that so that our universe will survive better than the other ones."

Piccolos jaw was hanging. "Why should I believe you."

Gohan chuckled. "Like I said I have no reason to lie to you." He pointed to the band on his arm. "This was given to me by my parallel selves. It hides the majority of my ki so no one gets suspicious of why I'm so strong. "

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you trusting me with this information?"

"Well its because I trust you with all my heart. The other two versions of me see you as a father figure. You also helped my dad fight Radtiz and you're going to train me for the next battle,so you're not as bad as everyone says you are. Also I feel I can be myself around you. I just feel like I can trust you with anything ."

Piccolo felt something stinging in his chest. He never had anyone trust him let alone trust him with so much information that could get him into trouble. Piccolo just nodded and ignored the feeling he was having. "I have just one more question. Could you have defeated that saiyan by yourself if you wanted too?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes I could have. If you still doubt that I'm not telling the truth then just enter my mind. You should be able to see my future selves."

Piccolo nodded as he and Gohan got into lotus position. They closed their eyes and concentrated until they were in deep meditation. Piccolo opened his eyes and saw Gohan.

Gohan smiled at him. "Well we're in my mind."

Piccolo looked around. "So where are your future counter parts you've been talking about?"

"Right here." A voice said from behind him. Piccolo turned around and his eyes widened.

Majunior and Mystic looked at him with a smile.

"It's good to see you Piccolo." Majunior said with a wave.

"Yeah it is great." Mystic said with a small smile. "Even if you're not the Piccolo I know."

Piccolo was at a lost for words. His jaw dropped at the sight of the two Gohans.

"Majunior smirked. "Are you going to say anything?"

Piccolo closed his mouth and put a serious expression on his face. "I just wanted to verify your existence. Now that I've done that I will take my leave. Farewell for now." Piccolos form disappeared from Gohans mind.

Gohan turned to his future counterparts. "What was that about? Was he too shocked to speak."

"Something like that." Mystic answered. "He's never been trusted before and he's use to getting lied too. You gave him information you will likely never tell anyone else. You trusted him with this knowledge and you trusted him enough to let him in your mind. Give him some time and he'll change. He just doesn't know how to deal with it right now."

Majunior nodded. "Yeah this is all kind of new to him. He's not use to being shown human compassion."

Gohan frowned. "That actually is kind of sad."

"It is sad." Majunior agreed. "That's why he needs you. Become the friend he needs and he'll always be there for you."

Gohan smiled. "I guess I should leave then if I want that to happen. I'll see you guys later."

Majunior and Mystic waved as he left.

"I wonder if this is how it was when Nail and Kami merged with Piccolo." Mystic said.

Majunior raised an eyebrow. "He fused with Kami in your time?"

Mystic nodded. "Yeah. It made him stronger than Vegeta and Dad even as super saiyans."

Majunior whistled. "That's impressive. I don't think their merger is the same as ours though. Its normal for Namekians to fuse that way."

"That's true, but I remember Nail coming through Piccolo when he told Dende to heal Vegeta."

Majunior scratched his chin with his hand. "Did that happen? It must of slipped my mind."

"After the android crises you had more important things to think about. I don't blame you for forgetting small details like that."

Majunior chuckled. "I guess. If Nail did talk through Piccolo like that then do you think we could do the same?"

Mystic tapped his chin in thought. "Its possible. Maybe the emotion has to be strong enough."

"Or maybe we have to learn our limitations. If we can find a way to surface, even if for only a couple minutes it could be a big help." Majunior stated.

Mystic looked skeptical. "A big help for Gohan or us? We don't need to surface through Gohan. I think things are fine they way they are. Lets not fix what isn't broken."

Majunior sighed. "But this is boring. I want to be more involved you know?"

Mystic put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you mean, but this is Gohans life and body. Who are we to intrude. We lived our lives, now lets let him live his."

Majunior smiled sadly. "You're right."

Mystic smiled as well. "Lets try to focus more on what we can do inside here instead of trying to manifest through Gohans body. His whole mind is kind of like an empty void. Lets change that shall we."

Majunior smirked. "Yeah lets." 

Gohan opened his eyes to see Piccolo looking down at him. "So do you trust and believe me now?"

Piccolo nodded. "I trust you. Now tell me what you want."

Gohan looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about."

Piccolo scowled. "You won the spar, so I have to do three things you ask. Just name it already!"

"Oh okay. I almost forgot about that." Gohan said with a chuckle. "Okay lets see. I want for you to allow me to see my family at least once a month. I also want you to teach me how to do that materialization technique that you do. That will come in handy for me."

Piccolo nodded. "Sounds easy enough. Whats the last thing?"

"Oh I'll use that later. I never said I would use all of them now." Gohan giggled when he saw Piccolo growl.

Piccolo cracked his neck. "We'll still train my way. I was going to leave you by yourself for six months to see if you could survive on your own, but seeing as you can hold your own against me in a spar I'll trim that six months to one month."

Gohan frowned. "But I didn't just hold my own. I beat you. I'm strong enough for the regular training now."

Piccolo crossed his arms."You're living by my rules kid. If you want me to train you then you will listen to me."

"But..." Gohan said starting to protest.

"Now its two months and if you keep pestering me I'll move it up to three!" Piccolo said cutting him off.

Gohan huffed and crossed his arms with a pout. "Fine two months it is sensei, but could you at least make me a gi and give me a sword."

Piccolo pointed his finger at Gohan as a red beam came from it. The beam hit Gohan and his clothes were replaced by a gi that looked just like his fathers with a sword that was the perfect size for Gohan.

Gohans checked out his clothes, but didn't seem so happy.

"Whats wrong?" Piccolo asked noticing Gohans lack of enthusiasm. "You don't like it?"

"I like it, but I just thought I would get your colors since I'm training under you."

Piccolo looked shocked but nodded nonetheless. He sent another beam at Gohan, but this time his clothes changed to look like Piccolo's.

Gohans face lit up with excitement. "Thanks Mr. Piccolo I love it!"

"Yeah yeah." Piccolo grumbled. "Now if you don't mind I have some serious training to get in." 'And some time to actually think.' "Stay alive for the next two months." Piccolo took off into the sky leaving his pupil to defend himself.

Gohan picked up his sword and strapped it too his back. "I guess there is nothing left to do, but to explore the island, but first I want to see what Mystic and Majunior think." Gohan sat down and got into a meditative pose. He opened his eyes to see his future selves smiling back at him.

"Hey guys! Were you tuning in on what was happening?" Gohan asked smiling wide.

Majunior chuckled. "Of course we did. Do you even have to ask that question?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head while giggling. "I guess not. So do you think I told Mr. Piccolo too much information?"

Mystic shook his head. "Not at all. In fact I probably would've told more. Piccolo will always have your back. I could trust him with anything."

"That's good. I'm just glad everything went okay so far. So what should I do now that I have to survive alone for 2 months? Should I stick with the training schedule?"

"I think you should just have fun exploring for a little while. You have a whole year to train, so just being a kid and having fun for two months shouldn't be a problem." Majunior said while looking at Mystic.

Mystic nodded in agreement. "If you want to train then do light training whenever you feel like it, but for the most part have fun."

"You definitely should fly south of here. There will be a city where orphans run wild. I met some amazing people that day and for the first time I hung out with other kids. I think you could help them more than I ever did though." Mystic said.

Majunior chuckled. "In all honesty I don't think we helped at all."

Mystic agreed. "Yeah definitely. We were just in the way. Every thing would've happened the same whether we were there or not."

Gohan nodded. "Okay I'll head there tomorrow then. I guess I'll see you later tonight. I'm gonna go explore the island."

"See ya later mini me." Majunior said with a salute.

"Be safe and have fun." Mystic said with a wave.

Power Levels:

Piccolo: 265

300 (Unweighted fighting all out. Still not fully recovered from his fight with radtiz)

Gohan: 500 (Holding back )

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter! Next chapter Gohan will go off on adventures before his training.

Jack905: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

TS24: Thanks! What Gohan said to Raditz will be reveal in a few chapters. I hope you can wait that long lol.

Vishwakarmarahul735: I don't think my powerlevels are screwed up. I'm just giving a fraction of his power off. Don't forget he has a band on his arm that hides a majority of his power.

Crystalzap: I'll keep that in mind. A normal four year old would puke if they saw an arm get ripped off, but I think Gohan is an exception. For one he already seen this happen in the memories of his future counterparts. He knows Piccolo can regenerate his limb and he knows that everything will play out safe, so i think its safe to say that he would take the whole raditz situation lightly. No Gohan would willingly let their father die? Well if he had to witness it I think you're right, but Gohan was passed out when that happened. Knowing what will happen and witnessing what happens are two different things. He knows that Goku will be back in a years time and he needs to die in order to train and get stronger. I think Gohan can compensate with missing his father for a year with the whole universe threatened to be at risk if he changes that situation. Those are just my opinions though. I see what you mean also so I will make some slight changes with the future chapters. Anyway I love your reviews they keep me on my toes and help me out alot. Please continue to help me along the way like this. Its really helpful! :D

Gohanforever: Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Cruzerblade: Yeah I was planning on doing that at some point.

Reishin Amara: Who knows? ;P

Zekbolt55: Thanks!

dorkwong: I love future Gohan because he's awesome!

Sunshineday: I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to make sure nobody can guess what will happen next.

Mohammad Alzo: Updating will commence!

JollyPayton: Thanks I'm glad you think highly of my story! His true power couldn't be detected because of the band. He can wasn't supressed though because he can use all the power to his disposal. I'll explain more in more detail in a later chapter.

ZaynNaz: Thanks I appreciate it! I'm glad my writing improving some and I'm glad you like Gohan being the pun guy. I agree with the ignorance is bliss being annoying. You can only take so much of it. He's around intelligent people pretty often so I don't know why he doesn't pick up a few things. You can only be dumb for so long. And don't worry cannon won't limit my imagination with the story. In my opinion the whole point of fanfiction is to break away from cannon whenever you see fit and to personally add your own touch to it.

Patachu: Gohans sister will play an important role later down the road. I'll focus on her alot after the android/Cell saga.


	9. Chapter 9: Bulma has a sister?

Chapter 9: Bulma has a Sister!

Mystic and Majunior were both panting. "Man I didn't think it would be that hard." Mystic said.

Majunior nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. It took a lot out of us just to shape the house."

Mystic smiled. "We pulled it off though. It looks exactly like our house."

They were looking at a replica of the house Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan use to live in on mount paouz.

"With enough training we were able to make a home in his mind. Now it doesn't seem so empty. " Majunior said. "I never thought we would be able to do this."

Mystic nodded. "Well lets work on making furniture and a yard. Looking at nothing, but a dark void of a mind is kind of annoying."

Majunior smiled. "You work on the inside of the house. I'll work on the landscape."

Over the past couple of days Mystic and Majunior have been trying to find a way to make the place they are staying more comfortable. They were finally able to shape a house the way they wanted. They were learning more and more on what they could accomplish and how far their limitations reached.

(With Gohan)

Gohan landed after finding an island.

"I wonder if this is the island they were talking about. Its pretty cool I guess." Gohan said walking around. "I don't think this is it though. They said there was a city, but this island only had one house that I could see from the sky. I wonder who lives here? Maybe a hermit like Master Roshi."

"Who are you and what are you doing on my island!" An old man said glaring daggers at Gohan. He had on tan pants with a blue collar button up shirt. He had one piece of hair on the top middle of his head. His beard, eyebrows, and little hair he had on the top of his head were all white. He had vertical a scar coming down from the top of his head reaching his left eye brow. He had a horizontal scar right above his right eyebrow. He was only as tall as Krillin.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this island was owned by someone." Gohan bowed showing his respect. "My name is Son Gohan. I'm just looking for a city, but I guess I came to the wrong island."

"Oh give him a break Omori. He's just a little kid." A woman said as she approached them. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She had on a red top with black jeans. She was at least two feet taller than the old man now known as Omori.

She knelt down to Gohan's level. "Hi my name is Tights. Whats your name little one?"

Gohan looked at her and could've sworn he seen her before. "My name is Gohan. You look familiar miss. May I ask what your last name is?"

Tights smiled. "All you're so cute! Of course I can tell you. My name is Tights Briefs."

"Briefs?" Gohan said to himself. An image of Bulma appeared in his mind. He heard a voice from Mystic saying 'Bulma Briefs'. "Any relation to Bulma Briefs?"

Tights face lit up. "Yeah she's my sister. Have you met her?"

Gohan nodded. "Only once though. She's one of my fathers friend."

"The one with the tail and super strength?" She asked in excitement.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah that's him." He unraveled his tail from his waist and let it wiggle around. "I have a tail too."

Tights walked up and placed the tail in her hand. She started stroking and rubbing it. "Awe man this is so amazing! I never seen anyone with a tail before. Are you strong like your father as well?" She looked at his face when she didn't receive an answer.

Gohan's face was flushed red and he was partially out of breath. He was purring lightly with sweat coming down his face. "I'm sorry, but my tail is very sensitive."

Tights smirked. "Oh it is huh? It seems to me like you're enjoying yourself. Lets see what happens if do this." She grabbed the tail a little tighter without hurting him. Gohan hit the ground and started panting heavier. She stroked the tail a little harder going from the tip of his tail to the base of his tail.

"You're like a little kitten. You're even purring and everything." Tights said with a chuckle.

Gohan didn't know how much more he could take, but luckily he was saved by Omori. He put a hand on Tights shoulder. "That's enough. Stop torturing the poor boy."

Tights let go with a frown. "You never let me have any fun."

Gohan was trying to get himself together. He stood up and took a few steps away from Tights keeping a close eye on her.

"Why don't you come in kid. Its getting pretty cold out here. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Omori said.

Tights nodded. "Yeah I wanna learn more about you and why you have a tail."

Gohan stiffened. "Uh I don't know." He gave a wearily look at Tights.

Omori chuckled. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her. She won't touch you like that again."

Gohan nodded and followed the both of them in the house. They sat on a couch and Tights kept starring at Gohan making him uncomfortable.

"So are you an alien? I remember when Jaco came here he said he was here to stop an alien from landing here. Was that alien your father? He never found or saw the alien, so he assumed the alien didn't land." Tights explained.

Omori sighed. "We were suppose to keep quiet about Jaco."

Tights waved him off. "Bulma most likely told them about him already." She looked at Gohans confused face. "So is your dad that alien?"

"Well my dad is an alien, so most likely he was the alien that your friend was here to stop, but I have one question. Who was Jaco? Why was he here to stop my father."

Tights smiled wide. "Jaco was a galactic patrolman."

Omori nodded. "He's an alien who messed up his space ship when he landed here. I helped him get it fixed so he could leave. He was strong, but a little weird."

"Wow I had no idea other aliens landed here before." Gohan said. 'There is so much that is different in my universe.' He thought to himself. "Is Jaco still here?"

Omori shook his head. "He left a while ago. He comes back to visit from time to time though."

Gohan looked at Tights. "If you're the daughter of the briefs then why are you here on some random island?"

"Well I'm not like Bulma. I don't want to be an inventor or scientist. I'm an author. I publish loads of books. I go from town to town, so I can find material for new books. When Jaco comes I take trips to outer space with him."

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Yes. That's why I stop here from time to time during my travels. This will be my last time traveling for a while though. I hate being away from my daughter for so long."

Gohan raised his eyebrow. "You have a daughter?"

Tights nodded. "Yeah I have a daughter that's three years old. Her name is Erasa. Maybe you guys could meet and become friends."

Gohan smiled. "I would actually like that."

"Good." Tights said with a smile. "Now lets talk about you."

Gohan chuckled. "What do you want to know."

"Well for one how old are you? How did you get to this island? You said you're an alien, so what planet are you from? Whats your race known as? What other differences do you have from humans? Did your father have sex with a human? Does that make you half alien, and half human?"

Omori put his hand up to silence her. "One question at a time Tights. Give him a chance to answer a question before you fire another one off."

"I'm four and half years old. I got to this island by flying. I'm from planet earth, but my father is from planet Vegeta. My race is known as the saiyans. My tail is one difference from a humans, and also our spiky hair. Our appetites are another difference. Saiyans have a higher metabolism. We have a higher threshold for pain, and we have high reservoirs of energy. Our potential is limitless. We keep getting stronger and stronger the more we fight. Most saiyans have a more aggressive nature also. I'm sure there are more differences, but I don't know many more. Most of our race, along with our home planet, has been destroyed. There is only a handful of saiyans left that I know of right now."

Gohans face turned red. "My father did...mate with a human, so that makes me half human and half saiyan."

Omori looked impressed that Gohan could keep up with everything. "What do you mean you flew here?"

Gohan got up and floated. "I can fly."

Tights and Omori gasped. "Is that an alien thing? Not even Jaco could do that."

Gohan shook his head. "No any human can do it with enough practice. All you have to do is use your ki."

Tights nodded. "Okay, but what do you mean by ki? I know that it is your energy, but how do you use it to fly."

"That's a good question actually." Gohan held his hand up and showed them both a ki ball. "If you train hard and long enough you can manifest your ki out of your body. This is what the pure form of your ki looks like. To fly I just push my ki underneath me. I don't know how else to explain it."

Omori and Tights just starred in awe. "That's amazing! I can see why my little sister hangs around your father. It must be interesting to have friends like you two."

Gohan chuckled. "Thanks. You're pretty interesting yourself." Gohan started wiggling his tail excitedly. Tights smirked making Gohan wrap his tail around his waist and gulped nervously. "And terrifying!"

Omori sighed. "Forgive her Gohan. She's a little messed up in the head."

"Oh shut it old man!" Tights snapped as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not messed up at all. I just like having a little fun."

"With a four year old? That's kind of sick if you ask me."

"It was innocent!"

"That was anything, but innocent!"

"Um?" Gohan interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but do you think you can point me in the direction that the city is in? I think its time I get going."

"Its just south east of here. I can take you if you like." Omori offered.

Gohan shook his head. "No that's okay. I'll just fly over there myself. No offense, but its faster if I go alone."

I understand." Omori pointed in a certain direction. "If you keep going that way you'll make it there in no time."

Gohan stood up happily and bowed. "Thanks for your help Mr. Omori and Mrs. Tights. I owe you guys one."

Omori waved his hand in dismissal. "You owe us nothing. Just be sure to come back to visit time to time."

Gohan nodded. "Sure thing! Well I guess I should be going." He ran out the door and was about to take off until he heard something.

"Wait!" Tights yelled.

Gohan turned around and saw Tights throwing something at him. He caught it and looked at it. "A cell phone? Whats this for?"

"So you don't just ditch us. You said you want to be friends with my daughter so now you can keep in contact with me. I know the number, so when it rings just answer it. And don't worry. Its practically indestructible"

"Uhh sure thing. Anyway I gotta go. Bye!" Gohan flew off in the direction of the city.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I hope you like the twist I added with Erasa being the daughter of Tights. I hope you like that Tights and Omori is in the story. They'll definitely be in later chapters as well. If you don't know who they are, they are from the manga 'Jaco the Galatic Patrolman. I'll probably find some way to add Jaco in the story as well. I think he's freaking hilarious.

P.S. I won't list powerlevles again until Nappa and Vegeta enter the fray. For chapters like these I don't feel that they are needed. I know this chapter is short, so that's why i'm uploading two chapters at the same time! Yay me!


	10. Chapter 10: Gohan meets the orphans

Chapter 10: Gohan meets the orphans

"Did Bulma have a sister in your time Mystic?" Majunior asked

Mystic shook his head. "If she did I didn't know about her.

Majunior sighed sadly. "She had one in my time. She was one of the first ones murdered by the androids. Bulma never mentioned her until the android attack. She was paranoid and went out to look for Tights when she couldn't get a hold of her by cell phone. We found her in Amenbo island."

Mystic looked down. "The first place the androids attacked."

Majunior nodded. "Yeah. That's a day I will never forget. Everything changed on that day."

Mystic put a hand on Majuniors shoulder. "The nightmare is over now. We can save this universe together. We will prevail."

Majunior smiled. "Yeah you're right." He sat down on a couch and sighed. Mystic sat in a recliner across from him. They were finally able to put in furniture in the house. Now they were trying to find a way to get a TV that would show everything that Gohan could see. Right now they were taking a break. Trying to create a lot took a lot out of them.

"I did know Erasa though." Mystic said. "I had no idea she was Bulmas niece."

"Maybe you saw a different person named Erasa."

Mystic thought about it. "Its possible I suppose, but I don't know for sure. I guess I'll never know huh?"

"I guess not." Majunior agreed. "Lets get back on topic though. How are we going to have Gohan get stronger on his trip to namek. That's like 3 months with no training except mind training."

Mystic frowned. "I don't know. I've been racking my brains trying to figure something out. He can't fly up there with dad. He needs to be on namek to save Dende."

Majunior nodded. "Yeah I know. Maybe we can get a gravity chamber built on to the ship we use for namek."

"Won't work. I don't know where the ship is. It'll be too suspicious to ask Popo or Kami." Mystic smiled and snapped his fingers. "Maybe we can get Dr. Briefs to build a gravity band or belt or something."

"Good plan, but Dr. Briefs doesn't know us either yet. He won't take Gohan serious considering his age." Majunior said with a sigh. His eyes widened when an idea came to him. "I got it!"

Mystic looked up at him. "Whats up? Spill it."

Majunior smiled. "We can get Tights to build it. Or she can get her father to do for us."

Mystic smiled as well. "That is a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

Majunior chuckled. "Technically you're right. We'll tell him next time he's in here."

Mystic chuckled as well. "Gohan is going to freak when he see's what we've done in here. We've changed this place alot."

Majunior nodded. "Yeah won't he be surprised."

Gohan was flying over the sky in deep thought. "I can't believe that wasn't the right town. If only Mystic and Majunior knew exactly where the town was I wouldn't be flying around looking for it."

Gohan sighed. "I guess I'll go home and visit mom and Chiku. They'll be happy to see me. Mom might even burst into hysterics." Gohan flew off in the direction towards his home.

Gohan looked up when he noticed he flew right into a storm cloud. "Maybe I should've been paying attention to where I was flying."

Lightning was raging in the sky making Gohan flinch. He flew down lower to the ground to avoid getting struck. As he was flying he heard a noise of rushing water. "I know I'm over an ocean, but I shouldn't be hearing this noise." Gohan said as he turned around. His face went white as a ghost. A tsunami wave was coming for him. There was no way to avoid it. Gohan closed his eyes as the wave hit him and everything went black. He opened his eyes to see Mystic and Majunior starring at him.

"Not a word guys."

Majunior chuckled. "Don't worry. The same thing happened to us, but we didn't know how to fly yet."

Mystic nodded. "Yeah we made a boat out of the tree's from the island Piccolo left us on. Hopefully your phone still works though."

Gohan looked confused. "It should still work. Tights mentioned something about it being indestructible, but why is the phone important."

"We need you to call her and ask a favor." Majunior started.

"Yeah ask her to get her father to build a device that simulates gravity around a persons body. We want the gravity to increase to as high as possible. Also we need him to build a gravity room on a spaceship. Take the space ship that Raditz left so he can use the parts from it." Mystic finished.

Gohan nodded."Okay will do." He looked around and noticed it looked just like his home up in the mountains. "Are we really in my mind? What happened in here?"

Majunior and Mystic smiled. "We wanted a change of scenery.

Gohan smiled. "Its amazing." He shook his head trying to get back on track. "Actually I have a question. When will you share more memories with me? I'd feel alot better if I knew what we were up against." Gohan started looking around again admiring the work his future counterparts produced in such a short time.

Majunior put a hand on his shoulder. "In due time little one. Now I think its time you woke up."

Gohan sighed and waved goodbye. He opened his eyes this time to see he was on a bed. He saw two kids looking over him smiling.

"Hello there!" One of the kids said. He was a boy with light brown hair and eyes. His shirt was blue and his shorts were tan. He had white and gray shoes. He looked to be around seven or eight years old.

The other kid was a girl who looked to be about six years old She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a red Chinese dress with pink pants and black shoes. Her hair was done in two buns at the top of her hair.

"How's it going I'm Rom." The boy now known as Rom said.

"And I'm Chico." The girl now known as Chico said.

Gohan sat up slowly. "Hi I'm Gohan. Where am I?"

"Here!" Chico exclaimed.

"Where's here?" Gohan asked.

"Here is anywhere we happen to be at the time."

"Well right now you're in our house. Its cool isn't it. Its free because no one wants it." Rom said as he walked around the room. He turned back to Gohan. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"I was...crossing the ocean when a giant monster wave took me out. The next thing I know I'm here." Gohan explained leaving out the part where he was flying.

Chico gasped. "Oh wow, so you're all alone?"

Rom perked up. "Not anymore he's not. From now on you can hang out with us. We're orphans too. We only have one rule and that's to never cry, but Chico breaks that rule every time so don't worry."

Chico's face tinted red from embarrassment. "I do not!" She turned to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't believe everything he tells you Gohan. You know you're the first new orphan ever. The rest of us have been together since the tidal wave."

"Well technically I'm not an orphan." Gohan said making them look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Chico asked. "I thought you were all alone."

"Well right now I'm alone. I'm trying to get home now to visit my mom and little sister. I'm training in martial arts with my master right now, and I'm allowed to see my family once a month. The only catch is that I have to get to them myself, so crossing the ocean was the only way to get home to them."

"Oh so you're leaving soon huh?" Rom said as he and Chico lowered their heads.

Gohan smiled. "Actually I can stay for the rest of the month. I have two free months right now, so I can use one to hang out with you guys."

Rom and Chico both lit up with excitement."That's great!"

Just then they heard a whistle. Rom ran to the window and saw an all black van. "Man its the goon squad. Come on guys!" He yelled as he ran out the room.

Chico grabbed Gohans hand and led him out. "Come on Gohan hurry." Chico let go of him when they reached the stairs. Rom and Chico started running up as fast as they could while Gohan stood there wondering what was going on.

"Come on Gohan before you're caught." Rom yelled as quietly as he could. Gohan started running up the stairs when he saw two men tailing them. He reached the roof and saw Rom holding onto a rope attached to a tree not too far away. Chico was grabbing on to his back.

Rom looked back at Gohan. "I'm going to get Chico across first Gohan." He jumped and swung across to the tree. He was about to turn around and get Gohan, but it was two late. The two men already had him cornered.

"No where to run to now kid." One of the men said.

Gohan just look at them confused. The men jumped and tried to grab him. Gohan ducked under them and jumped off the roof to where Rom and Chico were standing. They started cheering until they heard a girl screaming and being pulled by one of the social workers.

One big kid swooped in and saved her. He had a blue shirt and black pants. His shirt was tucked into his pants. He had a band aid on his left cheek and a red bandanna on his forehead. He beat up the rest of the social workers and made them hightail it out of there. Gohan along with Rom and Chico ran down along with the rest of the orphans.

"That was so cool Pigero." Rom stated.

Pigero looked down and saw a new face. "Is he new?"

Rom nodded. "Yeah he was washed up on the beach when we found him."

Gohan looked up at the fifteen year old. "Hi I'm Gohan. Its nice to meet you."

Chico ran over. "Yeah and since he's the smallest now he has to get food everyday now."

Pigero smirked. "Nope! You're still the smallest Chico."

Chico gave a dumbfounded look making everyone laugh.

After all the introductions Gohan started playing with all the orphans. He was having a great day playing with kids his age other than his sister.

Every day Gohan would fish or find (Steal) food to help feed the orphan children. Gohan explained that he wasn't an orphan, but they didn't care. They were just happy to have another friend and an extra hand helping out.

On a random night Gohan saw Pigero keeping watch for the social workers. He approached him.

"Hey Pigero." Gohan said.

Pigero turned and smiled. "Hey Gohan whats up?"

Gohan sighed. "I need to talk to you."

Pigero sat down. "Shoot little man."

"I don't know how long you can keep this up. Sooner or later these kids have to go to an orphanage."

Pigero narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were on our side Gohan. Don't tell me you're siding with the social workers."

"I'm just siding with whats right. There's no way you guys can keep living like this. Look at the living conditions these kids are living in. They could have much better lives if they were to be adopted."

"So you're saying I should just give up on them!" Pigero yelled.

Gohan shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. It may feel like you're giving up on them, but in the long run they'll appreciate what you did for them. These kids need more than what you can do for them. Having a family isn't bad."

Pigero punched the ground. "Dammit I know! I know! I know! I know I can't continue helping them like this, but I can't just give them up like that."

Gohan put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Its hard, but sometimes you have to do whats best. Explain the situation to them. They'll understand it."

Pigero sighed. "I guess you're right. They need a real home to live in and I can't keep this up. I just can't keep this up alone."

Gohan smiled. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad you know."

Pigero smiled back. "I know little guy."

"So will you go to an orphanage too?"

Pigero shook his head. "No not at all. I'll wander and try to find my way in life. I feel I'm too old to be adopted and follow someone elses rules. I'll figure something out on my own."

Gohan nodded. "I'm sure you'll do okay."

A month went by just like that and Gohan was sad to say goodbye to his new friends. He was standing in front of all of them with his sword on his back. "I'm sad to say goodbye to you all, but its my time to leave. I hope I'll see you again someday. I had a lot of fun and I will never forget any of you."

"Do you really have to leave Gohan?" Chico asked with tears running down her face.

Gohan nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I do."

Pigero walked up to him and held his hand out. "Good luck finding your way home. You sure you don't need me to show you the way?"

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "Na I know the way." He took his sword off of his back. "Here Pigero. I want you to have this."

Pigero shook his head. "Gohan I can't take your sword. You said your master gave it to you I can't accept it."

Gohan put the sword in Pigero's hand. "He can always make another one. I want you to have it. Its a token of our friendship. I'm going to miss you guys."

Pigero smiled and took off his red bandanna. "I want you to have this Gohan. Its not much, but it means a lot too me. It belonged to my father. Sadly its the only thing I have left of him, but I want you to keep it."

Gohan was about to deny it, but Pigero stuffed it into his hands. "I'm not taking no for an answer. This way you'll always remember us."

Gohan smiled as tears pricked his eyes. He put the bandanna on his forehead. "I will wear it with pride." He placed his fingers to his forehead in salute and walked off in the direction for his house. He heard his friends crying and yelling goodbye. Gohan kept walking with his chest up and tears coming down his face with a smile.

"I hope we meet again guys." Gohan said under his breath as he kept walking.

He flew up in the air when he felt he was far enough from view. He kept flying until he reached the house. He dropped down in front of the door and knocked."

"Coming!" He heard his mom yell on the other side of the door. She opened it and saw no one. She looked from side to side.

"Down here." Gohan chuckled. Chi Chi looked down and tears automatically left her eyes.

"Is that you Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah mom its me. I'm home."

A/N: End of the chapter. I know I usually respond to reviews from previous chapters, but I just wanted to get these chapters out as quickly as I could since I haven't uploaded in a while. I'll definitely respond to the new reviews I get for Chapter 9 and 10 though.

P.S. I know this chapter just seems like filler chapters, but everything has a purpose in this story. Everything will come around full circle later and hopefully you like it.


	11. Chapter 11: Let me Train!

Chapter 11: Let Me Train!

Chi Chi was pacing her living room. "Where is that man! He said he would be back for dinner. Its 2 days later and he isn't back yet! I want my little boy to be home already!"

Just then a call came in on Chi Chi's phone. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello Son residence."

"Chi Chi its me Bulma."

"I hate to be rude Bulma, but do you know where Goku is? He was suppose to come back a few days ago, and neither he nor my son has returned."

Bulma sighed. "That's kind of why I'm calling Chi Chi. Now don't get upset, but someone showed up and attacked us at our reunion."

"Is Gohan okay?" Chi Chi yelled cutting her off.

"We're all fine. Goku was able to beat him by teaming up with Piccolo, but only barely. We learned that more people stronger than the one Goku and Piccolo fought will be coming in a years time. Goku is training right now, so he can get strong enough to beat them. He won't be back for a while."

"Why didn't he bring Gohan back to me then? Why didn't he tell me this himself? Where is Gohan? Is he with him?"

"I hate to tell you this Chi Chi, but Goku isn't on earth. The guardian of earth took him to other world to train. Your son Gohan was also kidnapped by Piccolo. Believe me we tried to stop him, but with Goku gone there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry Chi Chi."

A loud thumping noise reached Bulma's ear. Chi Chi had dropped the phone and was staring off into space.

"Chi Chi? Chi Chi? Are you still there? Are you okay?" Bulma yelled trying to get a response

Chi Chi picked up the phone. "Thanks for telling me Bulma."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Chi Chi. If you don't want to be there by yourself then you're welcome to come to capsule corporation with me. We have more than enough room."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have to go now."

"Okay Chi Chi. Take care of yourself." Bulma said in a caring voice.

Chi Chi smiled. "I will. Thanks again and take care."

Chi Chi hung the phone up and walked to her room. She had already put Chiku to sleep, so she had the rest of the night to her self. She went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next month Chi Chi just tried not to think about it. She helped her father with trying to reclaim land and spent alot of her time with Chiku. Chi Chi also told her daughter that Gohan was on a trip that would help advance his studies. She also told her that Goku was on an extensive training trip, but that's also what Chi Chi believed as well.

Chi Chi was still trying to get back to her normal self. She was cleaning up the house and had Chiku studying. She heard a knock at the door and walked over not expecting any visitors.

"Coming!" She yelled as she approached the door.

She opened it, but didn't see anyone. She looked to the left and too the right, but still didn't see anyone. "I could've sworn I heard knocking."

"Down here!" She heard a voice say. The voice sounded an awful lot like her son. Her mind froze as she slowly looked down. Tears automatically left her eyes and ran down her face as she looked at the face of her first born child.

"Is that you Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah mom its me. I'm home."

Chi Chi knelt down and wrapped Gohan in a hug. "Oh my baby! I missed you so much. I thought you were gone for good!

Gohan struggled in her grip. "Can't...Breathe."

Chi Chi immediately let go. "Oh sorry honey its just that I'm so glad to see you. Chiku guess who is here!"

Chiku walked to the door and smiled brightly when she saw Gohan. "Han!" She yelled as she ran to the door and hugged him.

She let go and took a step back. Momma said you were on a trip and wouldn't be back for a while."

Gohan chuckled. "I am on a trip Chiku. I only came to visit for a few days. I have to go back to my trip soon."

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes. "Chiku can you go check on Icarus? I think he may want some company. I'll send Gohan after you in a few minutes."

"Kay!" Chiku said excitedly as she ran to find Icarus.

Chi Chi turned her attention to her son and glared at him. "What do you mean you only came to 'visit?' By my understanding you were kidnapped and you won't be going back with that monster."

Gohan sighed. 'I knew this would happen.' "Mom I have to tell you something." He walked in the house and sat on the couch. Chi Chi followed and sat down beside him.

"When we went to dads reunion, someone unexpected showed up. He was a man who bared resemblance to dad. He was flying and he even had a tail. He said he was dads brother."

Chi Chi let out a gasp, but Gohan continued. "He explained that he and dad were aliens called saiyans and that every saiyan had a tail. The tail is the greatest weapon, and weakness which is why we can't move when someone grabs it."

Chi Chi's mouth was hung open. "That explains why he has a tail and why he's so strong."

Gohan nodded. "He also said that saiyans were like galactic planet brokers. They sent saiyans to planets to devoid them of all life. After that they would put the planet up for sale and sell it to the highest bidder. That's the reason dad was on this planet to begin with."

"But he never killed anyone? He's the most kind hearted person I know."

"Yes, but that's because dad lost his memories. He severely injured his head as a child and lost his memories and mission. Master Roshi even said that grandpa Gohan found dad in a space pod like ship."

"Why didn't Goku come tell me about this? Why did you come to tell me instead? I was told Goku left to train to get stronger, so where is he training?"

Gohan cringed. 'They didn't tell her what really happened?' "Mom you're not going to like this, but Dads brother tried to kill us. He wanted dad to purge planets with him, and when he didn't accept I was kidnapped by him. Dad and Mr. Piccolo went to fight him to save me. Dad...died protecting us. He held his brother in place and told Piccolo to shoot a ki beam through him. Dad got to keep his body though. He is training in other world with a kai to get stronger for the next saiyan attack."

Chi Chi was on the verge of fainting making Gohan panic. "Don't worry mom, he'll be wished back with the dragon balls in a years time."

Chi Chi snapped out of it and smiled sadly. "I forgot about the dragon balls. So Goku is coming back. Wait next saiyan attack?"

Gohan nodded. "Raditz, dads brother, said that his two allies are coming in one year. That's why we're all training to get stronger. Piccolo is teaching me what he knows."

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean we? You're not training. You're only four years old."

"I'm the strongest one on earth mom. Believe me I'm even stronger than dad is. You might not know it, but I have been training for over a year now. I like training and fighting."

"No son of mine will be a fighting hooligan. You will be a scholar and that's the end of it. I know whats best for you!" Chi Chi said with a hard stare.

"Studying from sun up to sun down isn't best for me either mom." Gohan said softly. "I like fighting, but I also like studying. I want to be a scholar and a fighter. I don't see why I can't be both."

"I already lost your father, I don't want to lose you too Gohan. You're only four years old for Kami's sake. Let the adults handle the fighting. If you start fighting then Chiku will try to fight too."

"Believe me I won't let Chiku fight and I won't die mom. I'm smarter than that. If I can't handle the fight or I'm too weak I can run away and fight another day. I know I'm only four, but I'm very mature for my age. I understand your reasoning for not letting me fight, but I am half saiyan. Saiyans live to fight and the blood is running in my veins. I'll study just as hard as I train. I've been doing it for a year and my grades are still tip notch. Please allow me to continue training. I have to help protect earth."

Chi Chi stared for a few minutes before sighing. "Its hard to say no when you put it that way Gohan. I guess for now I can allow this."

Gohan smiled and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom."

"I still don't like the idea of Piccolo training you though."

Gohan chuckled. "Piccolos not all that bad once you get to know him. He has a soft spot for me. I might just be the only person on this planet that he likes though. I won't pick up any of his bad habits, but he will pick up my good habits."

Chi Chi chuckled. "I'm sure he will. Now run along and find your sister. She's missed you "

Gohan nodded. "I also want to learn some fighting techniques from you too mom. I heard you were really good back then."

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "Back then? I'm still good. If you come visit more often during the year then I will teach you what I learned."

Gohan smiled. "Okay i'll talk to Mr. Piccolo about it." Gohan ran off to find his sister leaving his mother chuckling in the living room.

"What am I going to do with that boy. He's just like his father."

A couple of days later Gohan was at the door saying his goodbyes with a bag full of text books. He was saying farewell to his family.

"Nimbus!" Gohan yelled as a yellow cloud flew by and stopped in front on him.

"I'll see you guys in about a month from now. I'll be sure to spend at least a week next time." Gohan said with a wave as he jumped on Nimbus and started flying off.

"You better." Chi Chi said.

"Bye Han! I love you!" Chiku yelled out.

Gohan chuckled. "I love you guys too!" He kept flying while hearing his mother scream things like 'Don't forget your homework!' and Remember to be careful.'

When he was out of their vision he jumped off of Nimbus and started flying on his own. "How do I get back to the island? I hope Mr. Piccolo isn't mad that I left."

"No I'm excited that you ditched your training to hang out with friends and family. You do know that two very powerful saiyans are on the way don't you!" Piccolos gruff voice rang out.

Gohan turned around to see Piccolo flying behind him with a scowl on his face. His cape was waving in the wind.

"You did tell me to survive for two months and I did. Well more around 45 days or so." Gohan responded.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "I wanted you to survive off the land. Not have fun and adventures."

"Well my future counter parts told me to only do light training. They wanted me to have fun in my two free months."

Piccolo Growled. "Well I don't care what they said! Your two months are up and its time for training."

Gohan pouted. "I still have like half a month left."

Piccolo glared. "I don't care. We need to get serious with this new threat coming!"

Gohan sighed. "Okay lets go."

It was quiet while they were flying until Gohan decided to speak up.

"Hey Piccolo?"

"What?" Piccolo answered in his gruff voice.

"When I visit my mom I want to stay at least one week each month."

"And just why should I allow that?"

"Well my mom is training me her style of martial arts." Gohan answered.

Piccolo snorted. "That's a waste of time. Your mother is weak."

Gohan frowned. "In terms of power yes, but her style and technique is top notch."

"What can she teach you that I can't." Piccolo asked.

"She can teach me how to manipulate the pressure points of the body. You could probably teach me this, but I don't think you know enough about human anatomy to fully teach me everything I need to know about that style of fighting." Gohan said with a grin.

Piccolo growled. "Fine. You can train with her for one week a month."

Gohan cheered and continued to fly to the island where Piccolo would train him. They flew for about an hour until they reached the island. They landed and Gohan stretched as he stood in front of his master.

"So what will we be learning today?"

"Piccolo crossed his arms. "First I'll teach you the materialization technique. I see you lost your sword, so that will be the first thing you make."

Gohan nodded. "I'm all ready to learn Sensei."

A/N: Short chapter, but I felt it was needed. I know the pacing is a bit slow, everything is needed to make the story arcs better. There is definitely going to be a time skip in the next chapter though. Thanks for the Follows/Favs/ and Reviews.


	12. Chapter 12: Countdown

Chapter 12: Countdown

(7 months until the saiyan arrival.)

Piccolo saw the house of Gohan and walked inside. "Is anyone here?"

Mystic and Majunior looked up from their seats. "Whats up Piccolo? What are you doing here?"

"I need to have a word with you. Is Gohan anywhere around?" Piccolo asked as he checked his surroundings.

Mystic shook his head. "He wanted to dream tonight, So he's not around. What do you want to talk about?"

Piccolo stood silent for a little while. "I've been having premonitions. Premonitions ...about my death. I have a very strong feeling that I will perish in this upcoming battle."

Mystic and Majunior both looked away avoiding eye contact.

Piccolo noticed and smiled slightly. "Its okay. I accept it as long as Gohan can stay safe."

"So you're saying no matter what happens to you, you'll protect Gohan at all cost?" Majunior asked.

"Yes." Piccolo answered without hesitation.

Mystic smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter which timeline or universe. You're still the same old Piccolo."

"I just want to know if I died in your universes as well?" Piccolo asked. "Considering how you two are acting I'm pretty sure I did."

Mystic and Majunior looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation.

Majunior nodded. "Apparently you died the same way in both of our universes. This time it might me different though. This Gohan is a whole hell of a lot stronger than we were."

Mystic nodded in agreement. "Yeah and he doesn't cry and complain nearly as much as we did. We were total scaredy cats at his age."

"I guess me dying in that battle is fate and you can't change fate."

"You are correct Piccolo!" The man with the cloak said from behind them. They all turned around and got into a stance.

Majunior and Mystic relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Don't sneak up on us like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Mystic said.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to tell you something real quick before I go. Piccolo is fated to die in this battle. You can try to change or prolong it if you want, but If its fate that he dies then he will die whether you like it or not. There is nothing you can do about that." The cloaked man looked at Mystic. "You might want to keep that in mind during the Cell games." He disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Who was that?"

"He's the one who tied our souls to the Gohan of this time. I don't know who he is, but he has to be someone powerful and important." Majunior answered. He looked over at Mystic to see him in deep thought. "We'll have a talk later about what he was talking about."

Mystic nodded absentmindedly.

"I guess I'll go now. Piccolo said. "Until next time." He disappeared leaving the future counterparts of Gohan alone.

(5 months until the saiyan arrival)

"HIYA!" Gohan said as he finished with a sweep of the feet. He held his fist up above his mothers face. "I finally got the move down!" He offered his mother his hand to help her up.

Chi Chi smiled. "You learned everything I can teach you Gohan. You did well in your training son. I still don't want you to fight in the upcoming battle though. I'm tempted to just lock you up in your room."

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I don't think there is a room that can hold me." His laughter went away with his smile as he made the most serious face he could. "I know you're worried mom, but everything will turn out fine. I'll be okay. I'm strong enough to take out two saiyans. I have your techniques and Piccolos. I'll be fine."

Chi Chi smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"I'm going to go play with Chiku now." Gohan ran away with an excited grin on his face.

Chi Chi sighed. "He's training for a battle and he's still so happy and fun loving. Hopefully that aspect will never change."

Gohan reached Chiku to see her sadly plucking grass. He walked up until he stood in front of her.

"Chiku is something wrong?"

Chiku looked up at her brother. "I miss daddy. How long will he be gone?"

"Not too much longer Chiku. Just give it a little more time."

"But I'm so bored. Daddys gone and you're gone too."

"I'm here now Chiku and I'll be back next month to spend another week here."

"But you only play with mommy when you come back. Mommy doesn't play those fighting games with me. She yells at me when I ask her too."

Gohan frowned. "I'm sorry Chiku. I wish I could stay more than a week each month, but its not going to be much longer. I promise. When this is all over I'll play with you all you want."

Chiku looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You promise?"

Gohan nodded with a smile. "I promise Chiku. Lets play now. We can play any game you want."

Chiku stood up with enthusiasm. "Lets play house! I'll be the mommy, you be the daddy and Icarus will be the baby!"

Icarus who was watching the siblings stood up and stretched his wings. He jumped in the air and tried to fly off. He flapped his wings as hard as he could, but for some reason he couldn't take off in the sky. He looked behind him to see Gohan holding his tail keeping him in place.

"Oh no you don't Icarus. If I have to be stuck playing this game then so do you."

(3 months until the Saiyan arrival)

Gohan ducked under a punch. He lifted his fist into Piccolo's stomach doubling him over. Piccolo swiped his hand at Gohan. Gohan leaned his head to dodge, but was hit in the stomach with a full force kick.

Piccolo tried to take the advantage and swung his fist at his pupil. Gohan raised his hand and blocked the attack. He jumped with renewed vigor and kicked his mentor across the face.

Piccolo was sent skidding backwards. He stood up and and caught the fist of his pupil. He pulled him in and gave him a knee to the stomach and threw him away. Gohan stuck his hands out and hit a handspring to land back on his feet.

Piccolo held his hand in the air to motion Gohan to stop. "That's enough for now." He walked over to his cape and turban. "I was able to hit you too many times. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. You also need to know when an opponent uses feints."

Gohan crossed his arms and glared at his sensei. "You were only able to hit me because of all the weights I'm wearing. Its not fair that you get to take off your weights."

"You want to get stronger for the saiyans don't you?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course I do, but that has nothing to do with this. I won't get hit by them, because my weights will be off while I'm fighting them."

"Enough complaining and enough excuses. You sound like you need heavier weights. Increase your weights another two hundred pounds."

Gohans jaw dropped. "Heavier weights! Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm dead serious. We'll be sparring again in two hours. Get use too the extra weight." Piccolo said as he sat down and started meditating.

"Yeah just add more weight." Gohan grumbled as he materialized two hundred more pounds in his clothes. "Now I'm wearing five hundred pounds. He just wants to hit me in the spars. This is so unfair." He continued to grumble causing Piccolo to growl.

"You know I can hear every word you're saying right?" Piccolo said with a glare.

"You know I can hear every word you're saying right?" Gohan mimicked. "Of course you can hear me with those gigantic ears."

Piccolo turned to Gohan with fire in his eyes. "Screw the two hours. We're sparring now and afterwards you're adding another two hundred pounds to your weights.

Gohan groaned and struggled to get into his stance as Piccolo flew towards him with his fist cocked back.

(1 Month until the saiyans arrival)

"I think its time for us to show you the memories." Majunior said. "You're not going to like it though."

He put his hand on Gohans head and transferred the memories over to him. He showed him when the saiyans landed. He saw the saibaman kill Yamcha. He witnessed Nappa single handedly killing Tien, Piccolo, and Chioutzu. He saw his father beating Nappa and Vegeta killing Nappa. Vegeta turning into a great ape and the spirit bomb. The last thing he saw was a lizard like person with a tail and horns sitting in a floating chair."

Gohan was panting heavily after the transfer of memories. "Everyone is going to die. I can't let that happen."

Mystic put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate this, but Piccolo needs to die here."

Gohan shook his hand off of him and glared. "Piccolo isn't dying on my watch. I didn't train this hard to let him die purposely."

"Listen Gohan. As sad as it maybe, Piccolo needs to die there. Him dying gave us the need to go to namek. It fueled both of us to be braver and fight harder. It gave Piccolo the redemption he needed and It gave all of our friends a reason to whole heartedly trust and believe in him. I hate that it has to happen, but its important for him to go."

Gohan stubbornly shook his head in defiance. "I don't care what you say. I already let you take daddy, but you won't take Piccolo. No body will die if I can help it." Gohan disappeared from his mind.

Majunior sighed. "I knew he would over react. I can't say I blame him though. We trained him to fight off the threat to save his friends not watch them die."

Mystic pinched his nose. "I know we're asking too much of him, but we need this to happen. Its not like I want to see Piccolo die, but he'll be wished back soon enough. Its not a permanent death."

Majunior chuckled humorlessly. "If only he stayed long enough to hear us out."

"We'll have to reason with him when we see him again."

Majunior lowered his head. "That's if we see him before the battle. He has the choice to see us or to dream when he falls asleep. He might try to avoid us."

Mystic sighed. "So what do we do?"

Majunior smiled at his counterpart. "Its like you said. We do what we always have done. We learn to adapt and overcome.

(3 days until the Saiyan arrival)

"So whats the progress on the ship? Is he having a problem with the gravity machine?" Gohan asked.

Tights sighed. "You only call for updates. You know you can call to ask me how I am or to say hi."

Gohan chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry Ms. Tights. Its just that this is really important. I swear I will make this up too you."

"You're damn right you're making this up to me. You're going to have a play date with my daughter after you fend the aliens off." Tights replied.

"Of course. Of course." Gohan answered. "I'll have my sister tag along and we can all have a fun time. So how is the progress?"

Tights chuckled. "Its going okay right now. Its close to being finished. It'll only be a couple more days or a week at best."

Gohans eyes brightened. "Wow really? Just a couple more days and it can fly! That's terrific news!"

"Actually its ready to fly now. Dad just wants to add a cappuccino machine and other things like that."

Gohans face fell. "I don't need a cappuccino machine!"

"Well tell that to my father. He seems to think its needed as much as breathing."

"I guess I can't complain. He did build that ship for me. How did you convince him to do that anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Oh I just told him I needed it for my travels in space. I told him the gravity room was for Jaco." Tights explained.

"Oh okay that makes sense. Anyway thanks again for..." A ki blast hit Gohan in the back of the head making him fall forward. He put the phone back to his ear. "Thanks alot for all your help Tights, but I have to go. My sensei's being a jerk right now." He hung up the phone and stood up.

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said with a pout.

Piccolo crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be wasting your time talking on the phone. You need to be training. You're the one who said the saiyans should be landing in three days!

"I've been training hard just like you want me too. I mastered the materializing technique didn't I?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "You can make swords, clothes and weighted clothes. I wouldn't call that mastering the technique. There's so much more that can be done with that technique."

"Well we were getting short on time. That's all I had time to work on. I had to train my body and raise my power too, so I could be ready for the saiyans."

"I know you can't tell me much about what will or could happen, but are we strong enough to face them?"

"Whether we are or not doesn't matter. We still have to fight in the end. Knowing that won't make a difference." Gohan answered carefully.

Piccolo nodded. "Okay enough with the talking. Lets go!"

Gohan sighed. "Can I at least take off the weights this time?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Not a chance. Now lets get down to it."

Gohan ran forward to start off the spar.

(The day before the saiyans arrival)

"I have to go now Piccolo."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I need to set my plan in motion. I'm preparing for the Saiyan attack." Gohan answered.

"You're being cryptic. Something you don't want me to know?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan looked away from his mentor. "Its not that I don't trust you. I just have to do some things on my own. I don't want to involve anyone with this."

"You're going to change something in this timeline that wasn't in your other counter parts timeline. I hope you know that I'm with you one hundred percent no matter what you choose to do." Piccolo answered.

Gohan smiled as he looked at his sensei. "That means a lot Piccolo, but I can't ask you to do that. If anyone gets in trouble it'll be me and me alone. I'm taking this trip alone. I'll be back soon."

"The saiyans are supposedly arriving tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss this fight." _'This time things will go different. Piccolo won't die on me.'_ Gohan jumped in the air and flew off.

He started flying towards Kame house. He saw the sky turn black and cursed to himself. "They already summoned shenron! I need to hurry I can still make it." He flew full speed until he saw the flying dragon.

"You have summoned me from my slumber. I shall grant you one wish that is within my power." Shenron stated.

Everyone on Kami's Island flinched under the dragons mighty gaze.

Bulma walked up a little closer to the dragon to speak her wish.

"I wish that the two saiyan brothers named Goku and Raditz were wished back to life!" Gohan said as he flew in front of Shenron.

Shenrons eyes glowed red. "You're wish has been granted. Until next time!" The dragonballs rose up and scattered over the world confusing the residence on Kame island.

"Wh...What happened?" Bulma asked

"Someone made a wish, but who was it?" Roshi asked as he scratched his head.

Gohan was still floating in the air. He lowered himself so he could be seen by everyone. "Sorry for swooping in like this, but I wanted the honor of wishing my dad back to life."

"Is that Gohan?" Bulma asked.

Gohan smiled "Anyway I have to go now. I can't keep Piccolo waiting." Gohan flew off in the direction of Raditz's power level. _'I'm glad they couldn't hear my wish. They would've been either freaked out or pissed.'_

He reached Raditz in no time. It was the same spot where he died. Raditz looked at his hands. He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times wondering if he was really alive.

"Hey! Uncle Raditz!" Gohan yelled as he landed in front of him.

Raditz looked wide eyed at his nephew. "What are you doing here and am I really alive?"

Gohan nodded. "I told you I would bring you back."

(Flashback)

Gohan pointed his hand towards Ratitz and charged a large ki blast. _'If you can hear me right now I want you to train as hard as you can in otherworld. You will die today, but I promise you I will revive you.'_ After sending this mental message to Raditz, Gohan fainted out of no where."

(Flashback over)

Raditz looked confused. "Why did you bring me back to life?"

"Well to be honest I think you deserve a fair chance at life and I thought you would like revenge on Frieza." Gohan answered.

Raditz glared and tensed up. "How do you know about Frieza!"

Gohan smirked. "I know about alot of things. Don't worry about my information network. I can't get to Frieza unless I defeat your two comrads first though. They should be arriving tomorrow."

"Vegeta and Nappa will come tomorrow? How do you know I won't turn on you. I did get stronger in other world."

"Then I'll just end you." Gohan disappeared from view and appeared behind Raditz with his sword pointed at his neck. "See its that easy for me. Just so you understand I didn't revive you to fight on my side. I brought you back so you wouldn't have to waste away in other world. Everyone thinks you're dead so you can leave the planet and start over somewhere else."

Raditz still looked confused. "So you don't want anything from me in return?"

Gohan shook his head. "No not at all. I modified your space ship for my own travel into space when I go after Frieza. After we land on the same planet as him you can take the ship and go where ever you want."

"So you'll just let me go after killing your father?" Raditz asked astonished.

"Well I wished you and dad back at the same time so no harm no foul right?"

"You are a weird little kid."

Gohan pouted. "Well you're not normal yourself."

"What about when Vegeta and Nappa arrive. They'll find me with their scouters and kill me for being defeated by you weaklings."

"Don't worry I have a plan for that. They won't even notice you're here." Gohan responded.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "You seriously will just let me go. Just like that."

"Are you hard at hearing or something?" Gohan asked.

Raditz growled in annoyance. "I'm just skeptical. It feels like a trap to me. Why would you do this for someone who tried to kill you and your father. It doesn't make any sense."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think its that hard to understand. I guess you're just not use to kindness. Its not your fault. I really have no ulterior motive in play. Just accompany me when I leave the planet in search of Frieza. Once we hit the planet you take the ship and go where ever you want. As long as you don't kill or take advantage of the innocent. Start over in life and be who you want." Gohan held his hand out to Raditz. "Is that a deal?"

Raditz thought over what his nephew said. He couldn't find a flaw with the plan. He shook Gohans hand firmly. "I accept these terms. I have a warning though. Don't underestimate Vegeta and be careful. If you really plan on taking on Frieza you're a fool. None of us are even remotely close to his power. Its a death wish. A suicide mission."

Gohan smirked. "Awe look at you acting like an actually uncle."

"Shut up!" Raditz lashed out. "I'm trying to tell you facing Frieza means death you moron!"

"Then I'll go out with a bang." Gohan simply stated.

Raditz sighed. "You are a reckless little idiot, but you have the heart of a saiyan. Good luck nephew."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a vile. "Now drink this. It'll lower your powerlevel so Vegeta and Nappa's scouters don't detect you."

Raditz took the vile and sipped it all down. "It has a weird...taste... " Radtiz passed out shortly after drinking the vile.

Gohan walked over and threw him over his shoulder. "Sorry uncle Raditz, but I technically didn't lie. Your power level is down. You'll be knocked out for the entire battle hopefully." He flew into a nearby cave and put his uncle down. "You should be okay here. I'll come back when the battle is over."

He walked out the cave and flew back to Piccolo. Piccolo was meditating when his pupil arrivied. "You're back earlier than you said. Did you finish what you wanted to do? "

Gohan nodded. "Yeah its done. You could sense his energy couldn't you?"

Piccolo nodded. "Only for a brief moment. I doubt the others will sense it. They didn't even sense him the last time he landed." Piccolo locked eyes with his pupil. "I don't know why you brought him back, but I'll trust your judgement. I won't ask why."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Mr. Piccolo. The saiyans will be here at dawn so lets try to get some rest."

A/N: End of chapter. We're finally going to start getting into the good stuff. This chapter has been done for a while now, but I didn't want to upload it until I had a solid direction to take this story in. I narrowed it down to two different directions. I can stay a little closer to the canon story or go totally away from it. Most likely I'll find a good in between and stay close to canon as much as I can. I hope everyone liked my Raditz bit. I have some pretty good plans for Raditz in the future, but for now he won't do much. Same with Chiku. I plan to make her really important in later chapters. Anyway Thanks for the Views, Reviews, Favs, and Follows.

P.S I had some people ask if I actually read the reviews and the answer is yes. I read each one I get and If you asked me a question in a review that I didn't respond too I apologize. I may not respond to every review, but I make sure I read each one. I love reading ideas from you all as well. I actually implemented some of the ideas I got into this story and other stories I've written. I like the criticism as well whether it is positive or negative. It helps my writing ability when my flaws are pointed out. Anyway I think I've blabbed on long enough. Have a good day everyone!

Oh and before I forget. If you read my other story 'The Road Less Traveled By.' I will be uploading it sometime in December. I'll either upload one huge mega chapter or break it into two or three chapters. I'm also thinking of doing a Christmas chapter for that story as well.

My other story 'A New Chance at Life' will also be uploaded in December. Okay thats seriously all this time. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories! You guys are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13: Saiyan Arrival

Chapter 13: Saiyan arrival

"I feel their energy approaching the Earth." Gohan said as he looked up in the sky. "They'll be landing any moment now."

Piccolo nodded. "We prepared as much as we could. We're both leagues stronger than what we were."

Gohan nodded. He started swaying on his feet until he passed out completely.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he shook him.

Gohan opened his eyes to see Mirai and Mystic. It was he first time seeing them since he told them he wasn't letting anyone die. "Whats the big idea! The saiyans are going to land any minute. What gives you the right to pull me in here? There is a reason I didn't want to see you, so leave me alone!"

"Gohan you have to listen to us...

"No you listen!" Gohan said as he cut his future counter part off. "The way I see it you want everyone to die. I'm here to save them so just stay out of my way!" Gohan said as he disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Piccolo. "Sorry about that Piccolo. I'm okay."

Piccolo let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just some last minute advice." Gohan lied.

' _Power up so they know where to find you!"_

Gohan growled when he heard Mystics voice ring through his head. 'Leave me alone!' Gohan replied angrily as he blocked them off from mentally communicating with him.

Piccolo then heard a thought go through his head. _'Piccolo its me mystic. If you can hear me please raise your power level. If you don't the saiyans will destroy the first city they land in.'_

Piccolo nodded. "Lets raise our power Gohan. We need to lead the saiyans here."

Piccolo and Gohan both powered up. The first person to arrive was Krillin.

"Hey guys. I hope I didn't miss anything."

Gohan shook his head. "You're right on time. The Saiyans should be arriving soon."

Krillin nodded. "Well I guess this day has finally come. I just hope Goku can make it in time."

"Well he's not here yet, so we'll just take out these saiyans ourselves." Piccolo said.

"Oh is that right? I would love to see you weaklings try." One of the saiyans said as they landed before them. One was short with spiky black hair while the other one was big, muscular and bald. They both had on armor similar to Raditz except the short one had blue spandex on.

"So I assume this is the Calvary? What do you think Nappa?"

Nappa laughed. "Well Vegeta I think the saibamen can even beat this bunch of weaklings."

Vegeta chuckled as well. "How many do you have?"

"I have six of them."

"Good. This will be an amusing six on three match. It sounds like pretty good entertainment."

Piccolo growled. "We're not here for games or to amuse you. Now fight us!"

"That voice. You were the one to defeat Raditz one year ago." Vegeta stated.

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah and the two of you are next."

Nappa chuckled. "Don't be cocky. You might be from Namek, but that doesn't mean you are as strong as us."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "I'm from Namek?"

"I didn't know you were from outer space Piccolo." Krillin said.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes you're from planet Namek. I can't believe you didn't know this. The pointy ears and green skin are a dead giveaway. Anyway I know it was you who told Raditz about the dragonballs. Now tell us! Where are they?"

Krillin cocked his head in confusion. "No one knows where they are at least not for a whole year.

"Thats enough!" Nappa interrupted. "We know the balls are down here. We will find them with you alive or dead. Its your decision. You can tell us now and live or we can force it out of you while we kill you."

Gohan snorted. "Like you're going to let us live anyway. Even if we told you, you will still kill us."

Vegeta smirked. "That is true."

Piccolo dropped down into his stance. "I must thank you. Because of you you I now know that I am from the planet Namek, but this is my planet now. No one is going to tell me what to do on it. We're not here to bow down to your demands. We're here to fight."

"Nappa plant the saibamen."

Nappa planted some six seeds in the ground and dropped some liquid on them. Out of the ground sprouted six green men with red eyes, pointy claws and pointy ears. They had eloped heads and could only screech like crazy brainless monsters.

Before anyone could attack two more warriors landed beside Krillin.

"Tien! Chioutzu! Thanks for dropping by." Krillin yelled in relief.

"Hey don't forget me!" Yamcha yelled as he landed. "Whats up? Why does everyone look so serious around here?"

'I see why he died first in other universes'. Gohan thought while he face palmed.

"Look Nappa now its six against six. This proves to be interesting." He looked toward the Z warriors. "Gentlemen how would you like to play a game. You six against our six saibaman."

Piccolo growled. "We're not here to play games or fight on your terms. We'll fight you all at once."

Gohan waved his hands. "Whoa hold on there Piccolo. We need to buy time for dad." Gohan stepped forward. "We accept!

Tien stepped forward. "I'll fight first."

'Gohan please listen I need you to...' That was all Majunior was able to get out until Gohan cut his mind link from his future counterparts.

Majuniour slammed his fist into the ground. "That stubborn fool! Innocent lives will be taken! He's been ignoring us long enough!"

Mystic sighed. "Maybe a few deaths on his concious will finally get him to listen.

Majunior slumped to the ground. "I don't want that on him though. Its the worse feeling ever."

Mystic nodded. "I know, but we can't do anything about it. He won't even bother to listen to us. We were able to save a city from Nappa, but those journalist won't make it or be wished back. We can't do this alone. The only way to save everyone is for all three of us to be on the same page."

Majunior sighed again. "I feel like we're failing him."

"He'll come around."

"I hope you're right.

(With Gohan)

Gohan turned his head when he saw two helicopters flying by. Nappa smirked and raised his two fingers up. Gohans eyes widened as the copters exploded killing the journalist. 'I forgot about that! How could I forget! I could've prevented that! Maybe that's what Majunior was trying to warn me about.'

Gohan took a deep breath. "I can't worry about that now. I have to at least save my fathers friends and Piccolo. No one else dies on my watch."

Tien ran at the Saibaman and aimed a fist at him. The saibaman dodged and jump backwards. Tien charged again, but this time the Saibaman released white liquid from his head. Tien moved to the side to dodge. The liquid hit the ground and ate away at it as if it were acid.

The Saibaman jumped in the air to create some space. Tien jumped up and elbowed him in the chest causing the saibaman to hit the ground with his eyes bulging out.

The Saibaman stood back to his feet only to be destroyed by Vegeta.

Everyone, but Gohan was surprised. "Vegeta why did you do that?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta grunted. "He obviously wasn't any use to us."

Nappa stuttered. "I know, but he was still alive. I don't understand."

"It would've been pointless to let him continue Nappa. He was losing which leads me to believe he wasn't trying his hardest." He looked over at the other Saibaman. "I specifically told him not to hold anything back. Okay who is next?"

Nappa growled. "If no one steps up then we'll do a free for all."

Piccolo snorted. "That's fine with me lets go!"

"No I'll go next." Krillin said as he stepped up.

"Hold on Krillin!" Yamcha said. "Let me go would ya. I'm really anxious to show these guys what we're all about down here on this planet."

"That's great, but I got this okay?"

"You've already been wished back with the dragonballs once. I haven't, so if anything happens at least we know that I can be revived. Sit this one out for me Krillin."

Krillin nodded.

Yamcha stepped forward and got into a stance. Yamcha threw a punch, but the saibaman blocked. The saibaman tried to claw at Yamcha, but he dodged each attack. They kept throwing blows at each other, but neither could gain the advantage. Yamcha swept his opponents legs and round house kicked him in the face. The Saibaman did a handspring to get back to his feet. Yamcha fazed in behind him and aimed a punch, but the saibaman caught it and threw Yamcha in the air. Yamcha came down with kick, but he jumped in the air. Yamcha went after him. The saibaman tried to grab him, but Yamcha fazed out of the way. He cupped his hands together and blasted his opponent down with a kamehameha wave to the ground causing a crater.

Yamcha landed. "Well that was easy. I guess we're in a different league than your green men."

Nappa snarled. "You cocky little..."

"Nappa relax!" Vegeta said.

"Now how about I just take on the other four by my self." Yamcha continued with a smirk.

Vegeta chuckled. "I'd love to see that, but its too bad I won't get the chance.

The saibaman jumped out of the crater and made a grab at Yamcha. Yamcha turned and his eyes widened.

Vegeta smirked when the saibaman grabbed a hold of Yamcha

Yamcha was confused. "What the hell?" He struggled and tried to get loose.

The other warriors were so shocked at was going on that they didn't see someone on their side disappear.

The saibaman smirked as he clutched harder to Yamcha.

"Its over." Piccolo announced, but all of them were stunned when the saibamans head fell from his body. His body went limp as his arms and legs released Yamcha.

"You idiot!" Gohan yelled startling everyone. He was in front of Yamcha with his sword drawn. "Never turn your back on an enemy! What kind of fighter are you."

Yamcha frowned. "Who do you think you are kid. I had him defeated."

"Like hell you did." Gohan replied. "He had you where he wanted you. He would've self destructed and took you with him because you decided to get cocky and let your guard down."

Nappas mouth was widened. "How did you know he would self destruct?"

"It was obvious!" Piccolo yelled. "That's the only thing he could've done in that predicament.

Vegeta growled. "That was a lucky assumption. You may have saved him now, but you all will die soon enough.

Gohan held his sword in front of him. "How about the rest of the Saibamen step up. I'll take you all at once."

"Wait Gohan that's crazy!" Krillin yelled.

"I know he's Goku's kid, but that doesn't make him invincible." Tien said.

"Have faith in him. He's probably the strongest one out of all of us. He can handle those things no sweat." Piccolo said.

"You're eager for a fight. That must be the saiyan blood coursing through your veins." Nappa said.

Gohan smirked as he got into a stance with his sword in front of him. "Well are they just going to stand there?"

The saibamen stepped up and they all charged at the young saiyan. Gohan disappeared from view. He reappeared behind the saibamen and sheathed his sword. The saibamen all fell to the ground in pieces.

Gohan walked back over to the shocked Z warriors.

"Way to go kid! I didn't know you had it in you." Krillin said

"I didn't even see him move!" Yamcha stuttered out.

Piccolo smirked. "Good job Gohan. Now maybe you should take your weights off now. Its about to get serious.

Gohan nodded as a bright light enveloped him. The light disappeared, but he was still in the same clothes.

"What happened?" Tien asked.

"He knows my materialization technique. He materialized a gi without the weights."

Krillin nodded in understanding. "So how much were the weights you had on?"

Gohan put a finger to his chin in thought. "One thousand pounds altogether give or take."

Everyone was shocked. "You gotta be kidding me. You're just a kid!" Yamcha yelled.

"Don't underestimate the power of a saiyan." Nappa said as he approached the group. "He may be a kid, but he has saiyan blood in him. How about you come test your power over here kid."

"Everyone prepare yourselves." Piccolo yelled.

Gohan held his hand out. "No I can take him."

"There is no way we're letting you fight him by yourself." Krillin stated.

"Gohan are you sure?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan nodded. "I can do this. Trust me."

Piccolo sighed. "Okay. Go get him kid. If he even gets the slightest advantage I'm jumping in."

"Piccolo are you crazy? He's just a kid! We have to help him."

"I trained the kid myself. I know how strong he is. If he starts losing we'll jump in immediately. Tien and Yamcha will take his left side. Krillin and I will take his right side. Chioutzu you blast him from afar to keep him distracted. We'll move when I say." Piccolo ordered.

"And just who put you in charge? Why should we listen to you?" Yamcha asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" After reaching silence Piccolo snorted. "I thought so."

Nappa chuckled. "So you ready kid? Nappa said as got into a horse stance.

Gohan copied his movements and soon both warriors were powering up.

Gohans eyes widened when his power capped and stopped growing. 'Why can't I use more power. I know I have more than this!' He thought to himself as he saw Nappa shoot towards him.

Gohan jumped forward and parried Nappa's fist with his arm. He hissed in pain, and twirled his body around and aimed a kick at the brute saiyans kidney.

Nappa turned as well and smacked the foot away. Gohan jumped to the ground and ran between Nappas legs. He jumped back in the air and tried to punch Nappa in the back. Nappa turned and caught the small fist in his hand. Gohan threw another fist, but Nappa caught that one as well.

Nappa chuckled. "Don't tell me that's all you got?"

Gohan smirked as he smacked Nappa in the face with his tail.

Nappa took a couple steps back after the surprise smack. Gohan pushed his advantage by kicking Nappa as hard as he could in the stomach. Nappa clutched his stomach as he hunched over slightly.

Gohan wasted no time and gave an upper cut to the bigger saiyan. Nappa was reeling backwards as Gohan aimed his hands over his head. "Masenko Ha!" A bright yellow ki blast struck Nappa and sent him crashing into a rock.

Gohan got into a stance and awaited his opponents next move.

Nappa jumped to his feet enraged. "You little shit! How dare you mess up my perfect face!"

Gohan snorted. "Perfectly ugly is more like it!"

"Why you little twerp! I'm gonna make mince meat outta ya!" Nappa growled as he flew towards Gohan.

Gohan Jumped in the air and started flying up. 'I'll have a better advantage in the air. He's to big for me to fight on the ground. Especially with my power not acting right.' Gohan turned to face his opponent. He stuck his tongue out and pulled his eye lid down. "Come get me ugly!"

Nappa jumped in the air fuming. "Oh I'll get you alright. I'm gonna smash your face in brat!"

Nappa threw a punch which Gohan ducked under. He flew up and rammed his head into the chin of his opponent. Nappa threw his head back in pain, but Gohan kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. Gohan flew above Nappa and hammered him to the ground.

"Oh man! Goku's kid is actually doing it. He's holding his own against that powerhouse." Tien said.

"He's doing more than holding his own." Krillin replied.

"This is one powerful kid!" Yamcha exclaimed while Chioutzu nodded in agreement.

"We might not need to step in after all." Krillin said.

Piccolo shook his head. "Gohan is losing energy right now. He'll lose if his opponent decides to think straight." _'I don't know why or how. He should be a lot stronger than this according to his future couterparts. I wonder whats going on with him.'_

Nappa flipped around and landed on his feet. He wiped some blood from his lip as he scowled. "You'll pay for this!"

"Nappa calm down!" Vegeta yelled out causing everyone to look in his direction. "How can you expect to beat him when you're so angry you can't even see straight."

Nappa took a deep breath and regained control of his emotions. "Thanks Vegeta that really helped." He looked towards Gohan. "I hope you're ready kid, because I'm done holding back."

"Oh is that what you called it? And all this time I thought you were serious." Gohan said trying to entice his opponent.

Nappa growled, but it turned to a smile after a few seconds. "I won't fall for that kid. I'm gonna keep a level head."

Gohan sped towards him and tried to punch him, but Nappa blocked it with his arm. Gohan grit his teeth as Nappa gave Gohan a knee to the stomach. He back handed his opponent to the ground.

Gohan got up drew his sword. He flew up towards Nappa and took some swings. Nappa dodged each swing of the sword, but on Gohans final swing he caught Nappas cheek.

Nappa growled. "You just like scarring my face huh brat." He threw a punch and Gohan blocked it with the flat side of his sword. He was kicked in the stomach. Nappa grabbed Gohan by the head and threw him to the ground and threw some ki blasts at him.

Gohan flipped multiple time in mid air before his feet touched the ground. He used his sword to cut through the blasts heading his way. 'I'm losing more and more power! Whats going on!'

Nappa started flying down towards Gohan.

"This is our chance! Everyone attack now!" Piccolo yelled as all of them took off. Piccolo punched him to the side. Krillin and Yamcha kicked him down towards Tien.

Tien held his hands out in front of him creating a triangle. "Tri Beam Ha!" He yelled relasing the blast.

Krillin and Yamcha cupped their hands. "Kamehameha!" They yelled in unison blasting the burly saiyan.

Piccolo aimed his palm as well. "Destructive wave." He yelled as his blast went towards him. Chioutzu was shooting dodon rays as well.

Gohan looked confused when Piccolo landed next to him. "Don't think you'll get all the fun for yourself. Today we're a team so no solo hero acts."

"But Mr. Piccolo I have to be the one to fight him alone. I know I can beat him. I need to."

Piccolo sighed. "You know whats suppose to happen right? You saw it in your future counterparts memories right?"

Gohan turned his head and nodded meekly.

"You want to change the way things are and they don't like the idea. Is this causing your power to decrease? Your mind is else where and you're having inner turmoil. "

"I should still have enough power to beat Nappa. I can do this Piccolo. I can save you and everyone else!" Please don't stop me."

The smoke cleared and Nappa was shown enraged as his armor was halfway broken. He had bruises and scrapes over his body. A vein was pulsing on the side of his head.

"Woah they almost got you Nappa. I'm impressed with their show of power and strategy. Thats why you always need to be aware of your surroundings." Vegeta said with a chuckle.

Nappa powered up even more than before. Gohan grit his teeth. 'I don't like where this is going.'

Nappa flew towards Yamcha and punched him in the stomach. He released a blast tearing through Yamcha killing him immediatly.

The Z warriors eyes widened.

Gohan flew off to engage him, but Nappa blasted him to the ground causing a crater. Tien punched him in the face, but Nappa didn't even budge. Nappa grabbed him by the throat and was about to crush it when he was hit by a dodon ray.

He glared at Chioutzu, but was blasted in the back by Piccolo. Nappa threw Tien into Piccolo causing them both to hit the ground hard. He flew after Krillin. He punched him in the gut. He grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into Gohan.

"Now for the clown." Nappa said as he looked toward Chioutzu to see nothing. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Nappa on your back!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa looked over his shoulder to see Chioutzu glowing on his back." What are you doing get off!" He flew into rocks and into the ground back first to get rid of the small warrior.

Tien was trying to regain his senses when he heard Chioutzu mentally communicate with him.

"Goodbye my friend. I have to do this to save you all."

"Chioutzu no! Stop!" Tien yelled.

'I love you Tien!' Chioutzu smiled sadly as he erupted into an explosion.

Tien was speechless after watching his best friend kill himself.

Gohan punched the ground. "No I was suppose to prevent this."

The smoke cleared and Nappa was barely damaged. "Looks like he did my job for me." Nappa said with a chuckle.

Tien was fuming and raised his hands toward Nappa. He was going to shoot all of his life energy into a tri beam, but stopped when he saw Gohan trading blows with Nappa again.

Nappa was getting the better of Gohan. Gohan was getting more and more pissed, but his power just kept dropping. Nappa punched Gohan in the face sending him away. He knocked a blast that Piccolo sent at him towards the direction of Tien.

Tien was hit and knocked unconscious. Nappa kicked Piccolo away and threw a blast at Krillin keeping him out of the fray.

Gohan flew forward with his sword in hand. Nappa grabbed Gohans hand and pried the sword from him. He stabbed Gohan in the shoulder and kicked him to the ground. Nappa landed on the ground across from him and aimed his hand at him.

"Its been fun kid, but its time finish this." He let go of his blast causing a giant explosion.

A/N: End of the chapter.

Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! The next chapter is definitely one of my favorites so far. I always try to stay 2 or 3 chapters ahead with this story before I post a chapter, so I'll update soon.

On an unrelated note: Since the year is almost over what was everyone's favorite moment of 2016? Mine was being at a WWE ppv called Battleground. I had great seats and the matches were great! It was definitely a day to remember for me.


	14. Chapter 14: Soul Synchronizing

Chapter 14: Soul Synchronizing

Gohan opened his eyes to see Piccolo in front of him. Shielding him from the blast. Piccolo landed on the ground back first looking up at the sky.

Gohan pulled the sword out of his shoulder, crawled over and cried over Piccolos form. "No Piccolo. Please stay with me! Why would you do that. I was trying to prevent this."

Piccolo smiled at his Pupil. "Gohan you're the only real friend I ever had. I want to thank you. When I first picked you up and decided to train you I thought it was a waste of time. I thought you were weak and spoiled, but it turns out you were already stronger than anyone I've ever met. You told me things that you didn't even tell your own family. You trusted me. Believed in me. Hell you were the only one to show me kindness."

Gohan sniffed as tears came rolling down his cheek. "Piccolo please just hold on a little longer. Save your strength."

"You tried to save me with everything you had, even when your power was dropping. You disobeyed your counterparts. You were willing to risk everything just to keep me alive. You don't know how happy that makes me." Piccolo coughed a bit before continuing.

"Its my fate to die here, but I never would've thought I would die like this. If I had the chance to do this over I would do it again in a heart beat. No matter what universe or timeline I guess we always find a way to become friends."

Tears starting falling down Piccolos eyes. "You're like the son I never had. I'm proud of you Gohan." His eyes closed as he passed on from this world.

Gohans head dropped and he closed his eyes. He opened them to see Majunior and Mystic. Gohan stood up with tears still coming down his eyes. "Are you happy now? Piccolos dead like you wanted and its all your fault!"

-Smack-

Gohan held his cheek in surprise as Majunior had smacked him. Mystic and Majunior both had grim faces as they looked down at Gohan. "Don't blame us for this. We didn't want Piccolo to die, but it needed to happen. It was fate. Once something is fated to happen it will happen whether you like it or not. We only wanted to help you get through it easier. We wanted to come up with a plan to save everyone else, but you ignored us!"

Gohans eyes flashed pain, but Majunior didn't stop. "It wasn't fated for Yamcha, Tien, or Chioutzu to die, but because of your stubbornness two unneeded deaths happened! We tried to warn you about the jet copters getting destroyed as well, but you ignored us. Those people will never be wished back!"

Gohan looked down ashamed. Mystic took this opportunity to intervene. "You thought you could do this on your own. You basically shut us out and cut us off. Majunior and I are connected to your soul. I think shutting off two pieces of your soul caused your power to drop."

Majunior nodded. "Yeah so if you want to blame anyone just look in a mirror."

Gohan turned away from them knowing they were right. Mystic turned Gohan around and wrapped him in a hug. "I know this is hard for you, but its hard for us too. We only want to help you Gohan. We're here to make your life easier. I'm sorry if you saw us as a burden."

Mystic released the hug and Majunior walked over and crouched down to his level. He ruffled his hair. "Trust us mini me. We know how things will turn out, so just have a little faith."

Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you and not even giving you a chance to explain."

"And we're sorry for thinking this would be easy for you. We lived it and know how it turns out, so its easier for us."

Gohan looked down. "Piccolo is dead now. I failed."

Mystic shook his head with a frown. "Not yet you didn't. Piccolo's killer is still alive."

Majunior growled. "This time he'll pay dearly for what he's done."

They both held a hand out to Gohan. "And this time lets do it together!" They said simultaneously.

Gohan took both of their hands and a bright light surfaced.

On the outside it looks like Gohan just completely shut down. He stayed on his hands and knee's over his mentors dead body. Krillin could only move his head enough to see Gohan. "Gohan run please! You need to get out of here." His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I think you put the boy in shock Nappa." Vegeta said in a amused tone. "Maybe you should help him."

Nappa started walking towards Gohan. "Yeah I'll send the little brat to meet the namekian. I think he'll like that."

A bright light started shining from Gohan. Everyone had to turn their head so they wouldn't be blinded by the light. When they could see they saw Gohan standing. His eyes looked pupil-less. All you could see was white. His hair spiked up and turned white. His aura was white as well. He clenched his hands a few times.

'What happened.' Gohan thought. 'I feel different. I feel complete.'

The cloaked man who merged the souls of Gohan together was watching everything through a crystal ball. "This is more interesting than I thought. I never thought Gohan would synchronize this early. The fortitude and aggressiveness of Majunior. The intellect and strategic mind of Mystic. The determination and resilience of young Gohan. All the best qualities all packed into one being. Son Gohan you have Soul Synchronized. Though you only reached the tip of the iceberg. I wonder how strong you will be if you train this transformation or used it while super saiyan. The sky's not the limit with your power for there is no limit. I can only wait in anticipation with what you do with your power of the course of your life."

Gohan turned his head towards Nappa. 'I'll figure out what happened later. Nappa you will pay!'

Gohan picked his sword up and placed it in the sheath on his back. He started walking slowly towards Nappa.

Nappa chuckled. "You think a little hair change will matter to me? I'll still kill you."

Vegetas scouter was going haywire. '10,000! 15,000. 25,000! Its still rising.' Vegeta turned his scouter off before is could shatter. "Nappa be careful. His power is skyrocketing Its at 30,000 and climbing!

Nappa turned to Vegeta in awe. "Theres no way! It must be malfunctioning. Throw me my scouter."

Vegeta threw a scouter at Nappa. Nappa placed it over his eye and turned it on. His eyes widened when the power kept increasing. "What the hell? What are you? How are you doing this?"

"You killed Piccolo and for that you will pay!" Gohan yelled as he disappeared from view. He reappeared in front of Nappa with a fist in his gut. Nappa couldn't move. His body was racked with pain with only one hit.

Gohan raised his fist and gave an uppercut to Nappa sending him up in the air. Gohan followed and kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards. Gohan appeared behind Nappa and buried and elbow in his back. He kicked him in the back of the head sending him downwards. Nappa hit the ground and caused a crater. Gohan landed near him and walked up to him.

Nappa couldn't move at all. His body was in too much pain. Gohan grabbed him by the ankle and threw him up in the air. He drew his sword. It started glowing gold. "Masenko Slash!" Gohan slashed his sword in the direction Nappa was in and a long ki blast left the sword. The blast hit Nappa and he was slashed in half. The blast exploded after contact and turned Nappa to dust.

Vegeta was sweating slightly at what just happened while Krillins jaw dropped.

"Gohan?" Krillin stuttered out after seeing that display of power.

Gohans hair turned back to black and his pupils returned as he sheathed his sword. He fell down unconscious. The power was too much for his young body to handle.

'I need to kill this brat as soon as possible, before he can use that power again.' Vegeta said as he moved towards Gohan.

Majunior and Mystic were freaking out.

"Gohans not waking up. He can't move out the way! He'll be killed." Mystic said hysterical as he was shaking Gohan.

Majunior sighed. "We were all just one controlling the body. Maybe we can individually do it as well. Its worth a try."

Mystic nodded. "Go for it. I'll keep Gohan here company until he wakes up."

Majunior nodded and disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta holding up his sword. His eyes widened as he rolled to the side to avoid the blade. He jumped up and kicked Vegeta in the chest causing him to release the sword.

Majuniors eyes widened. "I'm controlling Gohans body?" He pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "It worked!"

'Stay focused.' Mystic said.

Majunior nodded. 'Sorry. Sorry.'

Vegeta scowled. "I don't know how you gained all that power but it seems to be gone now. You're no longer a threat. I can kill you whenever.

"I don't want to fight you Vegeta. We have the same enemy."

"Oh yeah and who's that?"

"Frieza."

Vegetas face turned dark. "How do you know that name?"

Majunior winced in pain. 'Gohans body is in bad shape. There is no way I can beat Vegeta like this. I gotta keep him talking.'

"I know he destroyed our planet and killed our race. He will pay for his crimes." Majunior added.

Vegeta laughed dryly. "And who is going to stop him? You?"

"Not by myself. I'll need the help of my friends and that includes you."

Vegeta huffed. "Don't act like we're friends brat. I'll kill Frieza myself when I collect the dragonballs and get immortality."

"You can't." Majunior answered. "The dragonballs were linked to Piccolo. When he died the dragonballs left with him."

Vegeta roared in anger. "I'll kill you all for this!"

"Wait I have a proposition!" Majunior yelled.

Vegeta looked on in interest. "Go on."

"My father should be here soon. He's been training for this day. If he beats you in a fight you have to leave this planet and never return."

"And if I win?" Vegeta asked.

"Then I'll join you on your crusade. I'll help you get immortality and to defeat Frieza."

Vegeta weighed his options. "Fine we'll wait for your father to get here. You have one hour. If he doesn't show, then you will leave this planet with me."

Majunior nodded as he walked over to Krillin and Tien. Tien was still unconcious while Krillin was too far away to hear the conversation.

He helped Krillin sit up against a rock. "How ya feel Krillin?

"I'll live. I can't believe you took out that saiyan, but why are we all just waiting?"

"Vegeta wants to fight my father. I say we're lucky. He's allowing us to wait one hour for him."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah that is lucky. What was that power you used Gohan? Do you think you can use it again?"

Majunior shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It came out of no where."

He got into lotus position and meditated. He opened his eyes to see Mystic and an awake Gohan.

"So you were able to use my body huh? I always wondered if that was possible." Gohan said.

Majunior bowed. "I'm sorry for doing that without your permission."

Gohan smiled. "Are you kidding me? If I known you could do that I would've let you guys do that sooner. We have a hour right now, so Mystic if you want to have a turn you're more than welcome too."

Mystic shook his head. "I think we should only do that in the case of an emergency."

"Oh have some fun once in a while." Gohan said.

"I'm more worried about what happened earlier. We were all one. Complete. It was an odd sensation."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah do you guys know what that was? It was weird, but the power was incredible."

Majunior shrugged his shoulders. It beats me. I don't know what that was, but maybe that cloaked guy knows."

Gohan tilted his head. "Cloak guy?"

"You know I have a name. You may call me Eryk." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see a guy in a cloak. "Congratulations on the Synchronizing guys. I'm very impressed."

Gohan jumped. "Eryk? I never heard of that name. Who are you?"

Mystic put a hand on his head to calm him. "He's the one who tied our souls to yours."

"What do you mean by synchronizing?" Majunior asked.

Eryk smiled under his hood. "That transformation you did was called Soul Synchronizing. In that transformation you are no longer three separate souls tied together. You are one soul with the best qualities of each of you. For example it takes the mind of mystic, the tenacity of Majunior and the determination of Gohan. Think of it as a fusion between three people. Three people fuse into one entity and becomes a brand new warrior. This is only the tip of the ice berg for you though. You will have to find the limits or lack of limits with this transformation."

"We couldn't hold it for that long though. Why is that?" Gohan asked.

"Your body isn't mature enough to handle this power. Give it about 10 years and you'll be able to handle it no problem." Eryk said.

"Thank you for telling us this much. I take it you're enjoying yourself by watching us huh?" Mystic asked with a cheeky grin.

"You know it! I've been bored and this is exactly what I needed for entertainment."

Majunior growled. "I'm glad we're so fucking amusing to you."

"Watch the language in front of the kid." Mystic said as he covered Gohans ears.

"Anyway I'll be leaving now. Good luck in your battle." Eryk said as he disappeared.

"Does he always do that? Appear and disappear randomly?" Gohan asked.

Mystic nodded. "More or less."

Gohan stood up. "Well I guess I should go back. Unless you want to take over for a little Mystic."

Mystic shook his head. "Its your body Gohan. I have no right to take over unless its an emergency."

Gohan sighed. "Okay okay I get it. We'll I'll see ya later."

Gohan opened his eyes and stood up. He started walking over to Vegeta who was sitting on a rock.

"Gohan where are you going?" Krillin said. Tien was now awake and tending to Krillins injuries. Krillin filled him in on everything so far.

"I just want to ask him a few questions. I'll be careful don't worry." Gohan continued walking until he was beside Vegeta. He sat down and didn't utter a word.

Vegeta cut his eye at the young saiyan. "What do you want?"

Gohan looked up at him. "Can you tell me about saiyans? I want to know what my people were like."

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked amused.

"Isn't it your duty as the prince? I don't have anyone else that could tell me anything since our race is nearly extinct."

Vegeta sighed. "I guess I could tell you a little. Listen good brat because I won't be repeating myself. Saiyans are a prideful warrior race. We get more and more powerful with each battle. The more injured a saiyan is in a fight the stronger they get when they recuperate. We have a high tolerance for pain and our true power arrives at the full moon."

"A full moon? I was told to never look at one. What does it do?"

Vegeta spat. "Thats ridiculous. How can you not know your true power. Anyway you transform into the mighty oozaru as long as you have your tail."

"Whats an Oozuru?" Gohan asked only for Vegeta to look angrily at him. "I'm sorry, but I had no body to teach me these things. I only found out I was half saiyan a year ago."

"Tch. Its basically a great ape. Your power is magnified by ten with the transformation."

Gohan nodded. "Where were you when the planet was...you know."

"I was stationed on a different planet with Nappa. Anymore stupid questions?"

"Just one. Why do you call yourself the prince of all saiyans. Aren't you technically king now?"

Vegeta grunted. "In order to become king you must beat the current king in a duel. Sometimes the duel even ended with a death. I never fought my father, so I'm still a prince."

Gohan nodded. "Makes sense. Thank you for telling me."

"What made you so interested in the first place?"

"Knowing more about my race means I can learn more about myself. You can only learn from the past."

Vegeta nodded in understanding. Gohan looked up at him again. "Are you mad that I killed your friend."

"He wasn't my friend. I would've ended up killing him myself one of these days anyway. Hell he should be lucky he lived this long."

"Woah talk about no mercy. You take 'Do as I say or I'll kill you' literally."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes now be quiet or I'll kill you."

Gohan chuckled. "You're alright Vegeta. You would've made a great king." Gohan stood up and walked back over to Tien and Krillin leaving Vegeta to ponder in his thoughts. 'Weird kid'.

-one hour later.-

Vegeta stood up when his scouter went off. "Well it seems your time is up kid. Looks like you're coming with me."

Gohan stood up and started walking over to Vegeta.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Tien said as he glared at Vegteta.

"I kind of told him that if dad didn't show up in the hour then I would leave with him and help him." Gohan said as he stopped to face the three eyed man.

Tien and krillins eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Why would you do something so stupid."

"To buy time for dad. I thought he would show up, but I guess not." Gohan started walking again until he sensed his father on the way.

"Quit stalling brat. Lets go!" Vegeta yelled.

"It looks like the bet is still on Vegeta. Check your scouter."

Vegeta pushed a button and it picked up Goku's power. 'If they decide to team up on me I'll die. Especially if the kid can get that power again.' He looked towards Gohan.

"Don't worry its a one on one. Just you two." Gohan said slightly easing Vegetas worries. In no time at all Goku arrived on the flying nimbus. He jumped off and walked over to Krillin feeding him a senzu bean. He gave one to Tien as well. 'Its a good thing Korin had three senzu's left.' He thought to himself. He looked around the battle field and saw the corpse of Yamcha and Piccolo. He glared at Vegeta.

"Did he do all of this?" Goku asked his friends.

Krillin shook his head. "It was the other saiyan. He was much bigger than the other guy. He decimated us. Gohan was the only one who stood a chance against him. He ended up killing him with some crazy sword move. It was incredible."

"Where is Gohan?" Goku asked. He saw him standing beside Vegeta. "Get away from my son!" He said with a glare pointed towards Vegeta.

"Watch how you speak to me Kakarot." Vegeta said menacingly.

"Give my son back!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta was about to retort until he saw Gohan put a hand out. "I'll handle this." Gohan said as he started walking towards his father. "I'm find daddy. He's not holding me hostage or anything."

Goku smiled upon seeing him. "You've grown so strong little guy. I'm proud of you." He reached down and ruffled his sons hair.

Gohan smiled. "I missed you daddy."

Goku knelt down and hugged his son. "I missed you too buddy." After releasing his son he put a sensu bean in his hand. "This will heal your injuries son. Eat up."

Gohan ate half and put the other half in in his pocket for later. "I heard you beat the other saiyan all by yourself, but let me handle the rest. I'll take care of him. You guys can leave."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"I agree with your son Goku." Tien said.

Krillin put his hand on the arm of Tien and the other hand on Gohans shoulder. "Guys if we stay here we'll only be in the way. Goku wants total focus on this fight. We won't be much help. We'll only be a hindrance."

Tien shook his head. "I don't care. Even if I can help a little I will."

"We should leave for now." Gohan said he started floating in the air until he was up to Tiens ear. "We'll watch from a distance and jump in if we need to." Gohan whispered to him.

Tien sighed. "Okay lets go." They all jumped in the air and started flying away.

Gohan knew where they were going to fight at so he decided to lead them there by taking a longer route.

A/N: End of the chapter


	15. Chapter 15: The Saiyan Prince

Chapter 15: The Saiyan Prince

Gohan landed along with Tien and Krillin.

"Guys why are we landing here? Why don't we go to Kame house? There's so much power being thrown around here." Krillin asked.

"I want to watch the fight between dad and Vegeta." Gohan answered.

"Yeah Goku could need our help. This is no time to be cowering and running away." Tien said in agreement.

Krillin sighed. "I think Goku has this. He won't need our help. Don't you have any faith in him?"

"Its not about faith. Its better to be safe than sorry. I rather us be here and for him to not need us than to not be here when he needs us most." Gohan stated in an annoyed tone. "If you want to leave then go ahead. No one is stopping you."

"I'm staying here. I don't like the feeling of leaving a battle this big to Goku. I want to help anyway I can. Even if it means I'll die." Tien stated.

Krillin sighed again. "Well if you two are staying I am too."

Everyone looked towards the battle when Goku started using Kaioken times 2.

"I've never seen him do that before. That must be something he learned with King Kai." Krillin said with wide eyes.

Tien nodded in agreement. "That is an alarming amount of power that Goku is producing, but The other guy is still stronger and faster. This is crazy."

Everyone's eyes widened when Goku used Kaioken times three.

Gohan was in shock. _'I never seen this in either of your memories. This fight is brutal.'_

 _'To be honest this is our first time seeing it as well. We came into the fight when Dad was beaten to a pulp already.'_ Majunior replied.

"Are you serious!" Krillin exclaimed. "How is his blast holding up to Goku's kamehameha! He put so much energy into that blast!"

"It looks like Goku is starting to lose it. We may need to intervene now before its too late." Tien said as he got ready to blast off.

Gohan held his arm out. "Hold on. Don't count dad out yet. Just keep watching."

Goku upped his Kaioken one more time and sent Vegeta shooting off into the sky.

Krillin pumped his fist in the air with a jump. "Woooo! He did it! He won! And you guys thought he couldn't do it alone."

Gohan and Tien kept a stoic face. "Its not over yet Krillin. Goku is practically out of energy."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I can still sense Vegeta's power. He's weakened, but he's not dead."

Krillin frowned. "Damn it! You're right." He looked down to see Yajirobe running away from Goku. "I guess he figured out Vegeta's not dead. Coward."

Gohan rolled his eyes. _'Like you can talk. You wanted to leave dad by himself. He may be hiding, but he stayed close.'_ Gohan thought.

"It looks like Vegeta is back and roaring to go." Tien stated. "Whats that thing he's throwing in the sky."

 _'Oh shit! Gohan don't look at that! Turn your head!'_ Majunior yelled through their link.

Gohan did as he told. He jumped down and hid behind some rocks.

"What are you doing Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Saiyans transform with a full moon. Vegeta has found a way to replicate that so if I look at that ball in the sky I'll transform as well. I have no control over my transformation so Its better if I don't look at it."

Krillin and Tiens eyes widened in fear when they saw Vegeta transform and start beating down Goku.

Krillin shook his head. "Okay we need to cut off his tail some how.

"No!" Gohan yelled from his spot.

"What do you mean no? We have to do something. Goku's in trouble." Tien argued.

"There is a few things wrong with that plan. Cutting off his tail will be hard to do. He has gigantic ears. He'll probably hear you coming. Also I can't move from this spot unless that ball of energy is gone. The best thing to do is to destroy that ball of energy."

"But he'll probably destroy us if we get close to that thing." Krillin complained.

"So someone go for his tail. You'll most likely fail in cutting it off, but you'll do well to distract him." Gohan responded. "Tien you should attack him to distract him while Krillin destroys the ball of energy. Once thats gone we can team up on Vegeta."

Tien nodded. "Lets do this Krillin. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lets go buddy."

They both took off ready for their mission.

Vegeta was crumbling Goku up in his fist and laughing.

"Dodon Ray!" Vegeta heard as a blast hit him dead in the eye. He cried out in pain as he dropped Goku.

Tien flew behind Vegeta and threw a ki blast at his tail. Vegeta jumped out of the way and landed down with a thud.

"Did you seriously think that attack would work on me? I'll admit you got me good in the eye with that cheap shot. I'll make you pay for that!"

Tien jumped up in the air and tried to fly away, but Vegeta swatted him to the ground. "So this was your big plan? Pretty bad if you ask me."

Tien smirked. "No I'll say our plan is working out perfectly."

Vegeta smirked. "No I think not." He turned his head and let a blast roar from his mouth. He knocked Krillin out of the air."

"I could smell and hear him from a mile away. You all have failed and now you'll die."

Gohan clenched his teeth. "They're going to die unless I go out there."

"Hey kid what are you doing just sitting here? There's a monster out there about to destroy everything." Yajirobe asked when he saw Gohan.

Gohan sighed. "I know. I want to help fight, but I can't. If I look up at the ball I'll transform like Vegeta did. I can't risk that. I have no control over that form."

Yajirobe cocked his head to the side. "So what? If you do nothing we all die anyway. Better than nothing."

Gohan face palmed. "This is my voice of reason right now."

Yajirobe crossed his arms. "If you have the power use it. I don't have the power, so I'm leaving." Yajirobe threw a capsule down revealing a hover car.

"You have more power and strength than you think. Thank you for helping me make a decision." Gohan stood up and handed Yajirobe the other half of his senzu bean. "Can you hold on to that for me?" Yajirobe nodded and stuffed it in his pocket. Gohan gave him a nod in thanks. "You might want to get out of here. I don't want to accidentally kill you."

Yajirobe left as Gohan stared at the orb of energy in the sky. 'Don't worry.' Mystics soothing voice echoed in his head. 'We're here with you. You don't have to do this alone.'

Gohan felt his blood boil and his heart pound like crazy. He grew forty feet tall and growled to the sky once his transformation was complete.

Vegeta looked over. "It seems the brat transformed too. He didn't even know about the transformation, so I doubt he knows how to control it. He'll just rampage until he tires out."

 _'Destroy! Destroy! Kill! Smash!'_ Was the only thing ringing through Gohans head

Gohan started destroying random rock formations as he roared with rage. He kicked over more formations and slammed his fist into the ground. He let out a roar as a ki blast erupted from his mouth.

 _'Gohan! Stop this!'_ Mystics voice rang in Gohans head causing him to immediately stop what he was doing. He stared off into nothing as another voice rang in his mind as well.

 _'You're not some brainless monster Gohan. You can control this.'_ Majunior said trying to talk some sense into the boy.

Gohan growled at the voice.

 _'Look around you. Look at all the damage you caused. This isn't you.'_ Majunior continued

' _Good it seems like you calmed down some. Now look around at the other giant ape.'_ Mystic added. _'He's who you need to focus on'._

Gohan growled when he layed eyes on Vegeta's oozaru form. He snarled his fangs at the other beast.

 _'Attack him. Focus all your rage out on him!'_ Mystic and Majunior said simultaneously.

Gohan roared as he chased after Vegeta.

Vegeta was astonished when he saw Gohan stop what he was doing. _'Whats going on? Is he gaining control of himself? No that can't be it. There is no way.'_ Vegeta felt a shiver run down his spin when Gohan turned his blood shot eyes at him. _'Did he gain control? But...how?'_

Vegeta could feel the vibration from Gohans unbridled raging roar. Gohan started running towards him, so Vegeta responded in kind. _'Its been a long time since I fought another Oozaru. Bring it on brat!'_

Gohan rammed his body into Vegeta trying to knock him over. Vegeta grabbed him in a hug like position and used Gohans own momentum to pick him up and slam him to the ground. He tried to pin him down, but Gohan was having none of that.

Gohan lifted his head so that it would collide with Vegetas head. Vegeta reeled his head back, but Gohan wasn't finished there. He unleashed a blast from his mouth knocking the Saiyan prince off of him.

While this was going on Goku had called out to Krillin. Krillin limped over to his best friend.

"Whats up Goku? You have a plan to stop that saiyan?"

Goku smiled slightly. "Something like that. I can't move my body, so I'm counting on you to land the final blow."

"I don't think I have much left in me to do much Goku. It took a lot for me just to drag my body over here." Krillin responded.

"I know Krillin, but hear me out. I learned alot of techniques while I trained with King Kai. One of these techniques is called the spirit bomb. I collect energy from the all living creatures and plants on the this planet and turn it into powerful attack."

Krillins eyes widened in shock. "That's amazing Goku!"

Goku nodded as much as he could. "I still have some of the energy that I collected from the Earth earlier. I'm going to transfer the energy over to you. I'm going to need you to concentrate and turn the energy into a ki ball. Once you do that I want you to throw it at Vegeta."

Krillin waved his hand in front of him. "You're trusting me with this?!"

"Of course Krillin. You're my best friend. I have the utmost confidence in you even if you don't have it in yourself." Goku lifted his arm a little and Krillin grabbed it. Goku transfered the energy to Krillin. Krillin looked at his hand in shock.

"This is a lot of power!"

"Focus Krillin." Goku strained out. "I need you to turn it into a ki ball."

Krillin focused as hard as he could. After a bit of straining he finally was able to form the ki ball. "I did it!"

Goku smiled. "Good. I knew you could."

Krillin looked around at Vegeta to see him and Gohan still battling it out. "When should I throw it."

"Don't worry. You'll know when to throw it. Just concentrate and wait for the right moment." Goku answered.

Krillin flew up on a cliff to get a better angle. He stood with his eyes closed and his senses sharp. _'I'll know when to throw it. Just focus!'_

Gohan jumped up and punched Vegeta with earth shattering force. Vegeta fell to his back as Gohan loomed over him raining down blow after blow. Gohan pounded his fist on Vegeta as hard as he possibly could.

Vegeta had enough of this and lifted his foot onto Gohans stomach. Gohan backed off after the blow to the stomach, but it only seemed to fuel his rage. Vegeta stood up and caught a fist from Gohan.

 _'This brat is so angry! His attacks are sporadic. Its hard to get the upper hand on him. He's so damn relentless!'_ Vegeta thought as he took another fist to the face.

Vegeta let a blast loose from his mouth and hit Gohan dead in the face. Gohan backed up and covered his face in pain. Vegeta followed up on his attack by tackling Gohan into a plateau. He pounded his fist into Gohans chest and face trying to cause as much damage as he could. He jumped back and charged up an attack.

"Gallick Gun!" He released a purple blast onto a down Gohan. When the smoke cleared Gohan was lying motionless on the ground, but still in his ape form.

Vegeta panted heavily. The fight took more out of him than he thought. Now to kill everyone and leave this mud ball of a planet. Vegeta contemplated on taking Gohan with him. _'This brat could prove to be very useful to me.'_

He started walking towards Gohan only to stop when he felt a sharp pain in his backside. He turned to see his tail falling from off his body. He saw the form of an overweight man running away from him. _'My...tail! He...he cut it off!'_ Vegeta screamed as he reverted back to his normal form.

Krillins eyes snapped open. "Now!" He said as he threw the ball at Vegeta.

Vegeta was absolutely livid that his tail was cut off. ' _When I find the bastard that cut off my tail I'm going to murder him._ ' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something coming his way. He jumped over the ball of ki and lingered in the air. "What the hell was that?"

Krillin dropped to his knee's. "Damn it!"

' _Goku try the rebound!_ ' King Kai's voice rang threw Goku's head. Goku reached out to who ever was close by.

' _Tien! See if you can smack the ball of ki back towards Vegeta. Its our only hope.'_ Tien stood up and jumped with all his might ignoring his protesting body. He smacked the ki ball towards Vegeta as he fell back to the ground.

Vegetas eyes widened when he saw the blast heading back his way. It collided with his back and sent him back up to the sky. Krillin jumped down and ran towards Goku. "We did it Goku! He's done!"

Tien stood up and limped over to Goku and Krillin. "Yeah there is no way he survived that."

Goku smiled. "Thats great. Where's Gohan? Is he still transformed?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah he looks unconscious though. Now would be a good time to cut off his tail."

Tien sat down and let out a sigh. "Its crazy how the two of them were fighting as giants. The earth was shaking like crazy. That kid of yours is really powerful. You trained him well."

"I didn't train him though. Piccolo did."

"You're telling me he got that strong over the last year? I had to train all my life just to be where I am now." Tien said in amazement. "The kids a natural. Just imagine how strong he will be when he's an adult."

Just then they saw something falling from the sky.

Krillin started shaking in fear."Don't tell me he's still alive!"

Vegeta's body fell down to the earth near Krillin, Tien and Goku. Krillin let out a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought he was still alive."

Tien stood up and narrowed his eyes. "He still might be breathing. Lets finish this once and for all."

Krillin walked over and stood above Vegeta. "Yeah he's finished alright. Good thing too. Now we don't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

"Whose face is ugly!" Vegeta said as he cracked an eye open.

Krillin jumped back in shock as well as Tien. Goku's eyes widened when Vegeta stood up. He was panting heavily.

"I suppose you think you're clever, but here's a piece of advice. If you're going to shoot someone in the back make sure to finish them off." Vegeta yelled as he backhanded Krillin to the ground.

Tien flew forward only to receive a punch to the stomach. Tien doubled over in pain as Vegeta lowered his elbow to the back of his neck putting him down.

"Kakarot. Its going to be my greatest pleasure wiping you and your worthless friends off the face of this planet. I'm going to do what I should've done from the very beginning. I'm going to blow all of you to oblivion." Vegeta crossed both his arms drawing his energy. He extended them up and let off an explosion of his ki.

The explosion sent Tien, Goku, Krillin, and even Yajirobe flying. When the smoke cleared everyone was down and out.

Vegeta was panting heavily. "This is pathetic. How could I be reduced to this. I don't have enough energy to complete the attack. They're still alive!"

He flew up and started floating towards Goku. "The last attack must of damaged me more than I thought. I need to end this, even if that means killing them one by one."

Gohan was in his great ape form, but he was unconscious. He still couldn't think straight. His rage had left him as well as his energy.

'Gohan. Gohan you have to get up!' Mystics voice rang in his head. 'Come on Gohan. If you don't do anything everyone will die.'

'Whats that voice? It sounds familiar.' Gohan thought.

'Gohan its time to wake up. Its time for you to gain control. This is your body. The oozaru doesn't control you. Your instincts don't control you. We don't control you. You are the only one in control. You have the power to put an end to this battle.' Mystic continued.

'I know this voice. Its future me.' Gohans mind was finally starting to piece everything together.

'Gohan you can do this. Do what I never did. Do what mystic never did. Do what no Gohan has ever done and control this transformation. Control the mighty Oozaru!' Majuniors voice rang in.

'Thats me as well! Those are the voices of my future counterparts. They believe in me. I can do this. I can control this!' Gohan opened his eyes to see a Giant Oozaru staring down at him menacingly. His eyes were red and he barred his fangs with a growl. Gohan didn't back down though. He stared the beast down and flew up to his face to look him in the eyes.

"Stand down! This is my body! This is my mind. You are just a piece of me. An extension of my saiyan half. You will obey and do what I say. I am in control whether you like it or not!"

The beast growled at Gohan, but Gohan responded with his own growl. The Oozaru nodded and lowered his head. Gohan put his hand on the beasts head and with a flash of light the Oozaru disappeared. Gohan smiled finally able to be in control.

Oozaru Gohan opened his eyes. He saw Vegeta standing over Goku about to land the finishing blow. He stood up and yelled to the top of his lungs. "STOP!"

Vegeta froze when he heard Gohan yell. He turned and saw Gohan running towards him. Gohan picked Vegeta up and threw him into a rock formation causing it to crumble. Vegeta stood up only to be grabbed by Gohan again Gohan repeatedly slammed him into the ground until he knew he couldn't fight anymore. He dropped Vegeta and looked towards his father.

Goku was shocked to say the least. "Are you in there son?" He asked weakly.

Gohan nodded causing Goku to smile. Gohan looked up at the blutzwave moon that Vegeta created. He placed both hands over his head. "Masenko Ha!" He yelled in a deep voice as he destroyed the blutzwave moon.

Gohan reverted back to his normal size. He wrapped his tail around his waist as he materialized a gi on himself. He was panting heavily and could barely move.

Vegeta took a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A ship landed near him. Tien saw that he was leaving. He saw a sword near him as he picked it up. "Krillin Catch!" He yelled as he saw krillin limping towards the saiyan prince. He threw the sword at Krillin. Krillin caught it and nodded at Tien.

"You thought you could just leave after attacking and killing our friends! Well tough luck. This is where you die!" Krillin thrust the sword at Vegeta causing his eyes to widen.

The sword clashed with another sword belonging to Gohan.

Krillins mouth was open in shock. "Gohan what are you doing!"

"I can't let you kill him Krillin!" Gohan said as he struggled to stay standing.

Vegeta was watching in shock.

"Gohans right Krillin! Don't do it! Show him what it means to be merciful."

"Merciful?!" Krillin yelled.

"By doing this we're showing him that there is another way! A better way!" Goku replied.

While this conversation was going on Vegeta was trying to crawl into his ship. Gohan leaned down to his ear. "When you finally heal up to one hundred percent go to the planet Namek. That's where Freiza will be. I'll be waiting for you there."

Vegeta looked confused, but was in too much pain to respond. He hopped in his space ship. "When I come back to this planet. You're all going to suffer. And when you beg me for mercy I'll look into your eyes and laugh as I crush the life out of you." The space ship door closed and flew off into space.

Gohan chuckled as the ship left the atmosphere. "A simple goodbye would've been sufficient."

A/N: End of the chapter.

And just like that the Saiyan saga is over. Now onto planet Namek!

Thanks for the Views, Reviews, Favs, and Follows


	16. Chapter 16: Whats the plan?

Chapter 16: Whats the plan?

After the huge battle with the Saiyans everyone was now in a hover craft on their way to the hospital. Bulma was flying while the others were talking. It was a very emotional atmosphere. Chiku wouldn't leave Gohans side and Chi Chi was trying to look over him to see his injuries. Chiku tried to help her father at first, but even just touching him made him feel pain. Goku told her it would be best if she tried to help Gohan.

Gohan turned to Yajirobe. "Hey can you hand me the rest of the senzu bean?"

Yajirobe dug into his pocket and handed the bean back to Gohan.

Gohan popped the bean in his mouth and was healed from his injuries. He started stretching his muscles. "That feels a lot better."

"Uhh Gohan. Don't you think it would've been better to give it to Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Mom is already mad at him krillin. If he took a senzu bean in front of her while his child is sitting here with injuries, he would be worse off than he is now." Gohan replied.

Goku laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm in enough hot water as it is now. Plus Gohans health comes before my own. "

"You're darn right it does. Shame on you Krillin for suggesting such an idea!" Chi Chi yelled causing Gohan to snicker.

Krillin waved his hands defensively while he tried to babble a coherent response.

"It didn't matter anyway Krillin. I don't think half of a bean would've done much to help him anyway." Gohan said. His face then turned into a frown. "So how much of that broadcast did you guys see? When did it cut out?"

Roshi sighed. "We saw enough. The camera went out when right after Piccolo died. We saw you stand and power up and poof! The camera was out. I could sense your power all the way at my house. It was astounding. Any way my sister Baba came by with her crystal ball soon after and the first thing we saw was Goku fighting the smaller saiyan. You two fighting it out as giant apes is the last thing we saw. All of that power must of been too much for her crystal ball."

Gohan nodded. " So you saw what happened with Chioutzu and Yamcha too huh?"

Bulma started crying again so Roshi took the wheel.

Gohan smiled slightly though. "There is a way we can wish everyone back though."

Everyone looked at Gohan waiting for him to continue. "You see Piccolo is from a planet called Namek. They must be the original creators of the dragonballs. If we can get to their planet I'm sure we can convince them to let us use their dragonballs."

"So we can wish everyone back!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Woah everyone calm down. We don't even have the coordinates to that planet." Bulma said.

Gohan smirked. "Dad can just get them from King Kai. Right dad?"

"Well I can try. Hey king Kai are you listening? If you are we really need the coordinates to planet Namek.

"Yes I'm listening and while I have you let me congratulate you guys on a battle well fought. I was most impressed with your son Goku. His power was incredible." King kai responded. "Now about those Coordinates..."

King Kai gave the coordinates while Bulma punched them in a calculator.

The others started cheering, until Bulma brought down the mood again.

"You guys don't get it do you! Nothings changed. So what if we have the coordinates! How do we get there!"

"Is that a trick question? With a space ship of course." Krillin answered.

"Oh its that easy? Well I just did the math and with Capsule corps fastest space ship it will take us approximately 4,399 years to reach Namek."

"Who said we had to take a capsule corps space ship?" Gohan asked.

"What other space ship are we going to use genius?" Bulma replied which got her a glare from Chi Chi.

"What I meant was why don't we use the saiyan ship. Nappa's ship is still here. Its a one seater, but I'm sure you can make something work from it. I took the remote to control it from Vegeta when he dropped it." Gohan said as he handed it to Bulma.

Bulma grinned. "Guys we're going to planet Namek!"

At the Hospital.

Goku was in a full body cast while Tien and Krillin were wearing slings and bandaged up a bit. Bulma left with Mr. Popo to find another ship after she blew up Nappas ship on accident. Everyone was just sitting around in Goku's room talking when Gohan jumped out of his seat and started stretching. He walked over to Chi Chi and patted her leg. "Mom can we look for a vending machine? I'm a little thirsty."

Chi Chi picked Chiku up from off of her lap and carried her in her arms as she stood. "Sure sweety. There's one not to far from here."

They walked out the room in search for a vending machine. Chiku started squirming so Chi Chi placed her on the ground. She ran up beside Gohan and grabbed his hand making him and Chi Chi smile.

"Mom I have something I have to tell you."

"What is it sweety?"

"I want to go to namek."

Chi Chi stopped walking. "Gohan-

"I need to go Mom." Gohan said as he stopped walking as well. "I need to redeem myself. Piccolo died protecting me. I think its only fair that I try my hardest to wish him back to life."

"Gohan you just got out of a life and death battle. You need to rest. I don't want you out there again."

Gohan turned to face her as he released his sisters hand. "I'm sorry mom. I know how hard that most of been for you and Chiku to watch. I know I'm being selfish here. I know how much you hate seeing me in possible danger. I know that you would rather me stay at home and be safe. I know if you could switch places with me then you would do it in a heart beat. You're only looking out for me and being a loving parent. I know all of this, but yet I still hurt you. I hurt you by continuing to ask you to allow me to put myself in danger. The last thing I want to do is hurt you mom. It kills me to ask you this and to put pressure on you like this."

Tears were falling down Gohans eyes at this point. "I'm sorry mom, but please allow me to do this." Gohan said with a bow. "This is the only way to atone for letting Piccolo die and I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't try to get him back."

Chi Chi sighed. "I am against this whole-heartedly Gohan. You're only five years old. You shouldn't be visiting other planets and fighting threats. You should be playing and being a kid. You should leave this to the adults, but I've seen you fight and handle yourself. You're more than capable. You'll be in good hands too with Tien, Krillin and Bulma."

Gohan ran up and hugged his mother. "Thank you so much for understanding."

Chi Chi knelt down and wrapped her son up in her arms. "Make sure you stay safe and be careful."

Gohan nodded. "I will mom."

Chiku tilted her head to the side. "Is Gohan going away again?"

Chi Chi released her first born as they all continued walking. "I'm afraid so."

"Can I go? Please!" Chiku begged.

"Absolutely not!" Gohan and Chi Chi simultaneously said causing Chiku to lower her head.

Gohan grabbed her hand in his own. "Don't worry Chiku. I'll only be gone for a little while. A week at the most. I'll bring you something cool back. I promise."

"But you promised to play with me after your first trip."

"You're right and I'll honor that promise when I come back from Namek. On top of that I promise to bring you back something cool from namek. Until I leave I'll do anything you want to. If you wanna play house we'll play house. If you wanna play tag or fish or anything. I won't say no."

Chiku gave a huge grin. "Okay Han!"

Gohan smiled as they finally made it to the vending machine. 'It feels like I'm forgetting something important.'

-Cave-

Raditz started to stir as he finally opened his eyes. "What the hell happened?!"

-2 hrs later-

"I said I was sorry! Its not like I just left you here on purpose. It just slipped my mind."

Raditz crossed his arms. "Oh yeah I'm just overreacting here. Its not like you drugged me, threw me in a cave and forgot about me. Oh wait..."

Gohan sighed. "It was the only thing I could think of at the time to keep your power level down. I was gonna just knock you out, but you probably would've woken up under an hour."

"Oh yes I see now. That makes perfect sense. Drugging me was the only possible solution in this scenario."

"Well if you knew how to hide your power level we wouldn't be in this predicament." Gohan muttered.

"Oh yes blame me for being weak. I haven't heard that enough in my life yet." Raditz responded with a icy glare.

"Its not that you're weak, you just haven't trained your body to its full potential yet. You'll be as strong if not stronger than the ginyu force come this time next week."

Raditz dropped his glare and stared baffled at his nephew. "How do you know the Ginyu force? And what do you mean train to my full potential. I've done rigorous training to get to the level I am now. What can your kind of training do for me?"

"I have my sources when it comes to Frieza and his men so don't worry too much about it. As for your training. Lets just say gravity will be your best friend. Now come on I need to introduce you to my family. Put on your best face and be ready to apologize to my dad."

"I will not apologize. Kakarot is the reason I died!"

"Hey he died too you know. Its not all about you. Plus you started this whole thing. Now man up and apologize or I'll tell Vegeta you're still alive and fled like a coward."

Raditz face turned pale. "I thought you guys killed Vegeta and Nappa."

"Well Nappa is dead, but Vegeta is still alive. He's going to recuperate."

Raditz shook his head. "You should've just killed him. He'll come back for revenge."

Gohan smirked. "And we'll send him packing again just like today. Now lets go!"

Raditz sighed. 'This kids gonna drive me insane!'

-At the hospital.-

Everyone was still crowded in Goku's room talking about the spaceship that Bulma found with Mr. Popo.

Gohan walked in the room and everyone turned to face him. "Every one I have some news for you!"

"Whats up Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Gohan put on a huge smile. "Well we have a nice ship we can take to Namek!"

Bulma looked at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean? We found one already kid. Mr. Popo showed me to one thats pretty fast."

Gohan scratched the back of his head while giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry, but that wasn't needed. I already had a ship built from the ship that dads brother showed up in.

"Wait you did what? How is that possible?" Bulma asked starting to freak out.

"Please hold all questions until the end. It'll be easier that way. Anyway I have a ship that's already built. It should be a lot faster and more comfortable than the ship you found with Mr. Popo. No offense. As for how I got that to happen I called in a favor from your sister Ms. Bulma."

"Tights? How do you know her?"

Gohan sighed. "I met her on a random island while I was under Piccolos training."

"How did you..."

"Bulma please stop asking questions so he can get through this." Krillin said earning a glare from her.

"Any way I got Ms. Tights to get her father to build a ship from other parts. It has a training facility and everything. It should be spacious enough to fit the five of us."

Chi Chi smiled. "Leave it to my Gohan to have everything figured out."

"Wait whose the five of us? Tien and I agreed to go along with Bulma and from the looks of it so did you. That's only four of us. Who is the fifth?" Krillin asked as everyone started wondering the same thing.

Gohan looked towards the door. "That's your cue!"

Everyone gasped when Raditz walked in the room. Krillin jumped out of his seat and into a stance as Goku and Roshi glared. Bulma backed up and tried to hide.

"Easy everyone. Just calmed down. He's not going to attack us or anything. I struck a deal with him."

"How is he even here? He's suppose to be dead." Goku stated.

"I wished him back along with you dad."

"And why did you do that Gohan?" Goku asked in curiosity.

"When he took me we had a conversation. I realized that he never really got a chance to live his own life. He deserves a second chance and I thought I would be the one to give it to him. You gave Piccolo a second chance and you just gave Vegeta one. Is it really wrong for me to give uncle Raditz one?"

Goku smiled. "Not at all son."

Gohan smiled back. He stomped on Raditz foot causing him to grab it in pain. He glared down at his nephew, but Gohan just smiled innocently at him. "Isn't there something you want to say uncle Raditz?"

Raditz growled but he walked over to the bed his brother occupied. "Listen well Kakarot I will only say this once. I...I...I apologize."

Everyone's mouth was wide as their jaws dropped.

"You apologize for what?" Gohan egged on.

Raditz clenched his teeth together. "I apologize for trying to kill you and harm your stupid planet.

Gohan sighed. "Good enough."

Goku chuckled. "Its okay. I forgive you."

Raditz nodded. "Good. You look like hell little brother. I assume Vegeta or Nappa did this too you?"

"Yeah Vegeta was pretty tough. We were pretty much even until he transformed."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "You mean he transformed to defeat you? You must of really had him on the ropes. The look in your eyes when you were fighting me and the ability to get so strong even though you're a third class saiyan. You're just like our old man."

"Old man?" Goku asked confused.

"Our father. I was surprised to see that you look like a carbon copy of him. Its kind of unnerving if you ask me."

"I don't remember a single thing about my parents." Goku said. "What were they like."

"Well our father was off on missions a lot, so I can't tell you too much about him. I know he was headstrong, fearless and an excellent fighter. He was probably as strong as the king back then. He had a knack for growing stronger and improving his fighting ability even though he was a third class warrior. Our mother bandaged us up whenever we were wounded. She cleaned and cooked mainly. She was too weak to be a fighter. She was probably the most gentle and kindest saiyan on planet Vegeta. You remind me of her in that aspect. You bear traits from both of our parent Kakarot. Remember that and be proud."

Goku nodded with a small smile. "I kind of wish I could've met them. So what do you plan to do now with your second chance? Where will you live?"

"I was promised the ship your son has after his trip to Namek. I made a promise to him to not harm anyone and I will keep my word. I'll go to a planet that barely has any conflict and start my life over. Who knows maybe I'll start a family like you."

"That'll be something. So are you going to Namek too?"

"Well someone has to look over your little brat."

Gohan chuckled. "Its not like you have much of a choice anyway."

"Yeah yeah." Raditz waved off.

"Okay so for those who don't know this is dads older brother Raditz. Raditz these are all friends and family." Gohan continued to introduce him to each person.

"Wheres the green bug man. I half expected him to attack me by now." Raditz asked.

Gohan lowered his head. "Piccolo didn't make it through the last battle."

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see Chiku walk in with the Ox King. "Yay Hans back!" She ran up to Gohan and wrapped him in a hug. She looked up at Raditz. "Who's this?" She walked over to him and pulled on his hair.

"Chiku come here sweety." Chi chi said as Raditz shot her a grateful glance. "This here is your uncle Raditz." Chi Chi stood up and walked over to him. She held out her hand. "I am Goku's wife Chi Chi. Its very nice to meet you Raditz."

"Like wise. " Raditz said as he grabbed her hand and shook it only to feel pain. He looked down at his hand in shock to see that Chi Chi's grip was actually hurting him. He looked back at her face and flinched when he looked into her eyes.

"I hope we won't have any issues Raditz. Especially when it comes to my children."

Raditz started sweating nervously. "Of course we won't have issues. I'll treat them as if they were my own kids. Actually I'll treat them better."

Chi Chi smiled as she finally released her grip. "I'm glad to hear it." She turned to Gohan. "So did you plan for him to stay somewhere?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was kind of thinking he could stay with us until we leave for Namek."

"Out of the question. We're staying at a nearby hotel for a week so I can keep a watchful eye on your father."

Raditz waved her off. "Don't worry. I have no problem roughing it in the wilderness. I'm use to it."

Gohan put a hand on his chin in thought."Well I guess you can stay in the ship. I mean it is done. We can get a head start on training."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a blast." came his sarcastic reply.

A/N: Chapter end. Thanks for the Reviews, favs, and follows. Next chapter will be coming in near the end of the month. I'm going to aim for at least 1 chapter a month for this story.


End file.
